My roommates
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Por una metedura de pata de la Universidad la Oficina deja a Hermione Granger en el cuarto con cuatro hombres sexys, Hermione cree que cinco podría ser su número de la suerte... siempre y cuando puede conseguir que Theodore Nott se una a la diversión.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Hermione Granger frotaba con sus enjabonadas manos sus pechos, acunándolos y acariciando las levantadas puntas. El agua caliente caía sobre su cabeza, Hermione gimió con placer mientras el burbujeante champú se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua le llegara a la línea de su cabello mientras se enjabonaba el resto de su cuerpo.

Escucho un minuto e inclino la cabeza alejándola del chorro del agua para oír si alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto había regresado. Una computadora encendiéndose. Quien sea que haya entrado está sola.

De cualquier manera se limpiaría, paso sus dedos por entre sus piernas, pensando que no estaba tan falta de sueño si podía disfrutar un poco de juego, pero el jet-lag la dejo mareada, termino de bañarse y cerró la llave de la ducha. Qué pensaría la recién llegada si ella gimiera mientras se duchaba antes de ser presentadas.

Una sonrisa inevitablemente se formó en sus labios. Hermione envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla.

Se aproximó a su compañera de cuarto con una amistosa sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Draco! Quebraste mi disco. Te dije… ¡que jodidos! — El parpadeo serio cuando la vio en el cuarto. Un rubor coloreo sus mejillas y su boca se quedó abierta. — ¡Lo siento! — El hombre dijo abruptamente. — No he visto nada. Lo juro. Creo que se equivocó de cuarto. El cuarto de Blaize es del otro lado del pasillo.

La sonrisa de ella desapareció, aferrándose a su pequeña toalla.

— Creo que tú te equivocaste de cuarto. ¡Lárgate de una jodida vez de aquí!

— Este es mi cuarto — él contraataco.

— Sé que probablemente hayas dormido aquí lo suficiente para pensar eso. Oí ruidos esta mañana. Mis compañeras de cuarto y yo tendremos que hablar sobre el número de noches que se pueden quedar sus huéspedes masculinos. No deben de sentirse demasiados cómodos. — Hermione lo ataco, mientras se dirigía a su cómoda.

— ¡Hey

Ella abrió el cajón superior y saco su ropa interior. Encontrar el cuarto y desempacar su ropa había sido un desafío al llegar una semana tarde al inicio del semestre. Hermione vio que la veía por el espejo, atontado.

— Gírate. Mejor aún, lárgate.

— ¡Lo siento! — él dijo, dándole otra juvenil sonrisa. —

Este es mi cuarto. No me voy a ir.

Hermione dio un largo y sufrido suspiro, movió sus pantis. Entonces se dio cuenta que su camiseta estaba en el armario, camino hacia allá, viendo que el la veía.

Él se ruborizo y alejo la mirada.

— Tu ropa está aquí — él dijo confundido.

— Sí. ¿Te perdiste la parte en que dije que vivo aquí?

— No puedes vivir aquí. Es un dormitorio de hombres.

—Eso no es posible. Firme los papeles y los envié por fax

— argumento, sintiéndose repentinamente insegura.

Pero ya había firmado el acuerdo y le notificaron que los cambios podrían hacerse después del primer año por orden de llegada, era un principio básico.

Tomando su camiseta, Hermione soltó un poco la toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Por primera vez, noto que la roja toalla estaba fuera de lugar con el oscuro tono del tipo. Entro al cuarto con nuevos ojos. Sorprendida del caos y la falta de decoraciones familiares que le dieran sentido.

El albergue universitario, realmente lo había jodido.

Su compañero de cuarto se comía con los ojos sus desnudas piernas. Aun ruborizado, y cuando levanto la vista noto que llevaba solo una camiseta que apenas cubría sus pantis. Con gran horror, algo la golpeo, él no era el único. Ella iba a tener tres compañeros de cuarto más, y dada su reacción ninguno de ellos sería una mujer.

— Oh, mierda — ella dijo.

Cuatro compañeros masculinos en un dormitorio de hombres.

Su compañero de cuarto estaba actuando como si nunca hubiera tenido cerca a una mujer medio desnuda antes. El retiro su mirada de ella y rápidamente acomodo sus lentes por el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Estas bien? — ella preguntó. Dando un precavido pasó hacia él.

Él se apresuró hacia atrás. — Bien.

— No te ves bien — ella dijo.

— Así es — un hombre afirmo detrás de ella.

Ella se giró y se encontró con un hombre rubio que la evaluaba, sus labios juntos mientras asentía en franca aceptación.

— Muy bien — repitió otro hombre.

Hermione gruño, se dirigió al armario y tomo unos jeans. Mientras se los subía, el dobladillo de su camiseta se subió y oyó al primer chico casi ahogarse.

El rubio sonrió divertido girándose hacia ella.

Ella vio a su primer compañero de cuarto curiosa mientras se cerraba sus jeans, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que eran muy grandes se le caían de las caderas.

— Hey mira, Harry, una chica está realmente tratando de entrar en tus pantalones. Tus días de virgen están ¡contados! — el rubio dijo.

El lindo nerd asomo la cabeza. Harry se veía que quería meterse en un agujero.

Instintivamente ella quería protegerlo del afilado comentario.

— ¿Eres Harry? — ella pregunto, sonriendo.

Harry asintió.

Aun sonriendo ella se quitó esos pantalones y tomo los suyos, se los puso sonriéndole a Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron, cubrió su pene y corrió al cuarto de baño, pasando la puerta en su camino.

— Bien — dijo, tratando de llenar el silencio. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?

— Draco — dijo él rubio, su mirada lentamente la recorría de arriba a abajo.

Harry regreso nervioso y ajusto el frente de sus pantalones.

El tercer hombre con su piel brillaba con buen humor. — Cedric. ¿Quién eres tú?

— Al parecer soy el quinto compañero de cuarto. Mi nombre es Hermione.

— ¿Tu eres Hermione? — Harry preguntó. Su manzana de Adan se movía nerviosamente cuando su voz se quebró.

— Sí. Los que distribuyen los dormitorios olvidaron revisar la casilla sobre el género — Ella se encogió de hombros. — Este va a ser un semestre interesante si no puedo arreglarlo.

La lasciva mirada de Draco se acompañó de una profunda risa.

Hermione no apreciaba ser evaluada sexualmente. No era solo un pedazo de culo, y los de los Dormitorios los mezclaran o no, ella no permitiría que se la comieran con los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Draco, parecía que había sentido la ira de ella.

— Si sigues viendo así mis bubis, vas a necesitar una caja especial para guardar tus bolas dentro.

— Tienes geniales tetas — dijo, levantando sus manos como si quisiera apretar sus senos.

— Tu asumes que son geniales y que sea la última vez que les dices tetas.

Cedric golpeo la cabeza de Draco por detrás. — Imbécil, ten algo de respeto.

— ¿A quién hay que respetar? — el cuarto compañero de cuarto preguntó, entrando al dormitorio con un descuidado paso.

Todos la veían a ella. Hermione trato de mantener sus nervios bajo control. Eso iba más allá, hasta donde ella podía ver ella compartía cuarto cuatro hombres con realmente guapos.

Cuando el último del grupo se unió, ella casi inunda sus pantis. Su cerebro se derretía, lo que más quería era pasar sus dedos por su cabello negro, subir a su fornido y cincelado cuerpo y rogarle que la jodiera al estilo Fuji. Si esa posición existía. Diablos, ella la inventaría si no.

— Hola — ella dijo, instantáneamente quedándose sin aliento con el saludo.

El cuarto compañero apenas y la veía.

— Con una jodida, Draco, ¿la dejaste bañarse aquí? Va a haber de su castaño cabello en el drenaje durante una semana.

— Ella vive aquí — Cedric corrigió.

— Puedes joder con ella, puedes traerla a casa, Draco pero no se va a quedar hasta la mañana. Nosotros ya hablamos de eso.

— Ella no es mía — Draco dijo. Una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios mientras lentamente estudiaba el cuerpo de ella. — Aun.

Extrañamente, a ella le agradaba las rudas maneras de Draco, que pensaba que él podría reclamarla. Eso también de una molesta manera le gustaba.

— Como sea. Solo no la alimentes. Ella puede quedarse —

-el cuarto tipo dijo molesto.

Bien, con lo caliente que pareciera el cuarto tipo empezaba a molestarla. Aunque admitía, que él tenía razón al pensar que ella no pertenecía ahí. Ella tenía la intención de decirle al encargado de los dormitorios que arreglaran su jodido lío. La última cosa que quería era terminar el año con cuatro hombres sexualmente cargados durmiendo en cada extremo de su cama. Por otro lado, estaba tan caliente que pensaba que le estaba gustando la idea.

— Es Hermione. Nuestro quinto compañero — Harry dijo. Se subió los lentes con la punta de su dedo.

Harry era un lindo nerd, Lentes , cabello negro un poco despeinado y unos Lindos ojos verdes. También se ruborizaba instantáneamente… Entre que no pudiera mantener contacto visual con ella y su casi permanente timidez, apostaba que sería divertido tenerlo como compañero de cuarto. El probablemente tartamudearía la primera vez que ella se levantara adormilada al cuarto de baño, en ropa interior.

El debió sentir que ella lo veía porque sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

— ¿Puede quedarse? — pregunto Draco esperanzado.

— Ella no es un cachorro — Cedric dijo.

— No voy a vivir con una mujer que va a atravesar por su periodo menstrual cada mes cuando yo estoy tratando de mantener el mínimo promedio escolar — él cuarto argumento.

— Theo, relájate, estoy seguro de que es solo un error

— dijo Harry, su voz ligeramente temblorosa.

— Quiero que se quede — Ella no podía ver su cara, pero por el sonido Draco estaba haciendo un puchero.

— Estoy aquí, imbéciles. Puedo oír lo que dicen — ella dijo.

— Y habla — Theo agrego, como si hubiera marcado un punto ganador.

— Jodete — Hermione bufo.

— Si, pero habla como un chico— Draco razono.

Los cuatros veían a la cara a los otros, dejándola a ella fuera del círculo. Theo le dio una mirada antes de descartarla.

— No podemos esconderla aquí. Los otros chicos la verían

— Cedric se movía. El coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Opuesto a él. Theo mantenía sus piernas abiertas y sus brazos cruzados. El aparentemente era el encargado. Un sexy encargado pensó ella.

— Puede usar una chaqueta o un suéter o algo. ¡Vamos! Nosotros no sabíamos que ella era ella hasta ahora, y vivimos con ella — Draco subió la voz, quejumbrosamente.

— Nosotros no vivíamos con ella — Theo argumento. —¿Quieres que nos echen a todos? Draco, tú también estas aquí con una beca. Todos aquí lo estamos. ¿No crees que el departamento escolar de la universidad de cambridge puede retirarlas en un minuto porque rompimos las reglas?

Huh. Ella tenía la misma distinción: Enrolada con una beca escolar. Interesante.

— Técnicamente, eso no es nuestra culpa. Es error de la universidad — Ellos veían a Harry. — Bueno lo es.

— Si, lo es — Draco dijo, divertido.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Hola? — ella dijo. Odiaba que hablaran acerca de ella como si no estuviera ahí. Cuatro hombres decidiendo su destino como si no tuviera que decir nada en el asunto, no era su idea de diversión. Si ellos pensaban que podrían estarle ordenando que hacer - que lo haría sumisamente - eso era para reírse.

Ellos la conocerían. Quizás, si no podía salir de esa situación. Ellos seguirían hablando como si no tuviera nada que decir.

— ¡Chicos! Nada.

Draco argumentaba con Theo que parecía ser el líder. Draco sacudía su rubio cabello que estaba artísticamente acomodado en cada dirección con gel. Él tenía buena apariencia y lo sabía. Su cuerpo gritaba el duro trabajo en el gimnasio. Dándole la espalda y su trasero de burbuja que se mostraba en sus jeans. El probablemente estaría depilado. Como fuera.

— Esa es una mala idea — Theo argumento.

— Nadie está diciendo que ella se vaya a ir ahora. Dejemos que arregle sus cosas, y que hable con el departamento escolar, para que encuentre otro lugar — Cedric razono.

Decidió que le agradaba Cedric. Tenía un fuerte deseo de besar y , mordisquear sus llenos labios. Sus pensamientos se fueron a como se sentirían esos labios en su coño… ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo? Estaría ovulando. Esa no era razón para que ella tuviera sexys pensamientos con esos chicos cuando dos de ellos la querían fuera y los otros dos solo querían acostarse con ella.

— ¡Chicos! — ella grito de nuevo.

— Deja a los hombres hablar, muñeca. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto— Draco dijo sobre su hombro.

¿Discúlpame? ¿Muñeca? ¿Deja a los hombres hablar?

¿El cree que esta en los años cincuenta ¡Oh, joder no!

Ella tenia tres hermanos, conocía realmente a los hombres

Cuando ellos veían unas bubis se volvían estúpidos. Hermione tomo la bastilla de su camiseta y se la saco por la cabeza, deteniéndola en su puño acomodo sus manos en sus caderas y espero.

Theo fue el primero en verla, doblemente encendido. Sus hermosos ojos negros seguían cada curva de sus senos con lento interés. Sintió la caricia visual como si fuera física; el Estremecimiento levanto sus pezones, como si fuera un choque eléctrico directo a su coño.

Harry fue el siguiente, siguiendo a Theo sorpresivamente en silencio con curiosidad. Su manzana de Adán bombeaba y sus ojos casi se saltaban. La erección en sus pantalones recobro vida.

Cedric se giró, sorprendido levantando su cejas, y sus sexy sonrisa mostró sus bellas perlas blancas hacia su dirección.

Draco fue el último. Girándose porque nadie lo escuchaba, el grito al cielo por piedad, cayo de rodillas y comenzó a agradecer a cada deidad que el hombre conocía.

— Ahora que tengo su atención chicos, déjenme dejarles esto claro. Ustedes no me van a decir que hacer ni van a tomar decisiones por mí. Yo ya había planeado visitar la oficina de dormitorios tan pronto como ustedes imbéciles se callen. Si puedo irme, lo haré. Lo último que se es que este es mi lugar, así que por el momento se tendrán que aguantar. Les guste o no, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Entonces. ¿Quedo claro?

Hubo una variedad de cabezas asintiendo y gruñidos de afirmación.

— Bueno — Hermione se puso su camiseta.

— Nooo… — Draco gimió. — Quítatela de nuevo.

— Cállate, Draco — Cedric dijo, se oía aduladoramente amable.

— ¡Maldición! — Harry cubrió su pene y corrió al cuarto de baño.«Ese niño se va a quedar ciego» ella decidió.

Theo camino hacia ella. Él no era alto, solo un metro sesenta, pero era musculoso. Su suave piel y anguloso rostro se veía incluso mejor de cerca. Tenía labios perfectos y ojos como obsidiana. Theo tenso sus negras cejas juntándolas ligeramente y ella podía leer la tensión en él.

— Hermione — le dijo tranquilamente, calmado.

— Theo.

— Nosotros, todos somos chicos decentes. Incluso Draco es agradable una vez que lo conoces

— Estoy segura que todos ustedes son unos Ángeles — Ella agrego sarcásticamente.

— Te sugiero, a menos que quieras que uno o todos nosotros calentemos esos al parecer muy fríos senos, mantenlos bien escondido en el futuro.

Su boca estaba seca. «¿Todos ellos? Dios» la imagen la hechizaba. Hermione lamió sus labios.

— Lo mantendré en la mente — contesto. Definitivamente lo mantendría en la mente.

Ella está loca, Theo decidió. Cualquier otra mujer con juicio que tuviera que quedarse con cuatro hombres estaría realmente as parecía… excitada. Maldición eso lo excitaba a él, también.

— Di la palabra, Hermione.

— ¿Cual? — ella pregunto. El oyó que su voz se oía seca cuando hablo.

Él sonrió de la manera en que ella abría los labios y no podía apartar su mirada de ella. — Sabes cuándo es el momento correcto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — ella pregunto defensiva mente.

El deslizo su mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Sus ojos castaños muy abiertos y él estaba intrigado de encontrar una estrella en su ampliada pupila. el se inclino acercándose para verla mejor, se decía a sí mismo, pero cuando esos labios suaves se abrieron, el no pudo pensar en nada más que en ella.

Hermione olía a champú de vainilla y a limpio. Él se acercó a decir algo importante. ¿Qué era eso? El perdió la mente completamente cuando ella levanto la cara y presiono esos dulces y rosados labios. Silenciando un gemido dentro mientras ella movía la boca.

Él se separó bajando la mano y cerrándola con horror. Dios, había estado listo para arrojar su futuro entero por el simple beso de esa mujer. Eso era extraño.

— No hagas eso de nuevo. Si quieres joder, jodemos. Pero nunca me beses de nuevo.

Hermione parpadeo cambiando su nublada mirada por una de impacto.

— Creí que dijiste que no podía quedarse — Draco silbo.

— Mal movimiento, Theo. ¿En qué jodidos estabas pensando?

— Cedric sacudió la cabeza, claramente amonestándolo con seria preocupación.

— Increíble — Harry estaba diciendo. — Increíble. Paso mi vida entera sin un beso en ningún lado, pero todo lo que él tiene que hacer es caminar hacia ella insultarla y ella le da uno. ¿Por qué no pude yo hacer eso? — Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio se giró y empezó a teclear con su largos dedos. — He estado equivocado todo este tiempo.

Ella se rio, fríamente. Eso sonó forzado y duro, pero ella se alejó de Theo y él no podía leer sus emociones en su mirada. Presionó su boca con la palma de la mano y se alejó de la pared.

Hermione fue directo hacia Harry se montó a horcajadas en su regazo en la silla, paso su mano a través de su desarreglado cabello y llevo la mano a la parte de atrás del cuello. La manzana de Adán de Harry se movía cómicamente. Enviándole una cínica sonrisa a Theo, ella bajo la cabeza y lo beso.

La humedad de su cabello combinado con lo caliente de su respiración o quizás que estaba sobrecalentando sus circuitos pero para el momento en que ella se retiró, había vapor en su lentes. Las manos de Harry se movieron indecisas retirándolos.

— Oh, Dios — Harry gimió. Sus labios en una sonrisa y a Theo se le formo un nudo en su estómago, celoso de las obvias indicaciones de que Harry estaba excitado.

Hermione pasó sus dedos por su pecho. — No te preocupes, Harry. Si hay tiempo, nosotros resolveremos ese pequeño problema también.

Ella se levantó como si nada hubiera sucedido. — Voy al departamento de residencias. No se preocupen. Regreso pronto — Salió, dejando un silencio detrás de ella.

— Lo siento, pero los dormitorios están a toda su capacidad

— Lillian, la encargada de los dormitorios, hablaba con la chica delante de Hermione.

Hermione llevaba los papeles de la confirmación en su mano. Eso no se oía para nada bien. Trato de darle su más brillante sonrisa cuando llego frente a Lillian que usaba lentes redondos y una blusa blanca. Su cabello corto estaba decorado con pequeñas trenzas adornadas con cuentas.

— Lindos adornos — ella dijo con una brillante sonrisa, esperando ganarse a la mujer con el cumplido a sus adornos.

— Gracias cariño. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Creo que me colocaron en el cuarto equivocado.

— ¿Firmaste los papeles aceptándolo? — Lillian pregunto, aburrida. Ella se inclinó sobre el mostrador, Parpadeando hacia Hermione a través de sus lentes.

— Si, señora.

— Tenias una semana para reportar cualquier problema con tu asignación.

— Soy una estudiante de transferencia becada desde…

— Nosotros tenemos dos suite en cada dormitorio para estudiantes becados, que hayan sido transferidos. ¿Sospecho que eres de los primeros grados?

— Si, señora.

— Tienes que tener más antigüedad entre los estudiantes becados para lograr transferencias. Hasta entonces cariño, no hay mas cuartos.

— Pero estoy en un cuarto con…

— Si estas en un cuarto con ratones hambrientos aun así no podemos sacarte de ahí. ¿Has considerado cambiarte fuera del campus? — Lillian preguntó. Su mirada fija en Hermione, probablemente preparada para darle algún tipo de discurso.

— No puedo pagar el hospedaje, es por eso que tengo una beca.

Lillian frunció el ceño.

— Lo siento, esto se oye mal. Tengo que quedarme aquí, es uno de los requisitos, es por eso que necesito una transferencia.

Lillian frunció el ceño suavemente. — Eso no puede ser tan malo, cariño. En nuestros cuartos para estudiantes becados, están juntos porque tienen la misma meta y necesidades de estudiar. Seguramente puedes soportarlo hasta que haya algo libre.

— Pero — Hermione se inclinó y le murmuro. — Estoy en Eckland Hall.

Lillian abrió los ojos sorprendida. — Eso no puede ser correcto.

Hermione le dio los papeles. Lillian los vio, arrugando profundamente la frente durante un momento.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste esto? — ella preguntó.

— Yo los envié por fax mientras estudiaba en el extranjero. Acabo de llegar esta mañana. No sabía quiénes eran mis compañeros de cuarto hasta hace tres horas y vine a hacer fila.

Lillian la veía disculpándose.

— La aprobación no decía que Eckland era un dormitorio masculino — Hermione presiono.

— Los responsables de los dormitorios, esperan que estén informados. Ellos no aceptaran su error si acudes con ellos — Lillian tomo la mano de Hermione. — Cariño, pareces ser una dulce chica, pero realmente no hay ningún lugar a donde podamos moverte. Todos los dormitorios de chicas están llenos.

— Mi beca escolar…

— La removeríamos si no encuentras un arreglo — Lillian concluyo por ella. Ese no era el trato, pero Hermione difícilmente podía sentirse irritada cuando Lillian claramente parecía entenderla y compadecerla con su dilema.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Te colocare en la cima de prioridades de la lista. Esto califica como una emergencia. Aunque te advierto el semestre se terminara antes de que el dormitorio de becados tenga un lugar.

— ¿Mientras tanto? — Hermione preguntó.

Sentía sus manos sudadas y frías. Ella no podía pagar el salir de la habitación del campus. Ya tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como asistente personal por Internet que era lo mejor pagado en el campus. Fullerton era una pequeña comunidad. Difícilmente podría encontrar un trabajo disponible. Especialmente tomando en cuenta que las mejores posiciones deberían estar ya ocupadas a esa altura del año.

— Encuentra un lugar fuera del campus — Lillian se rio.

— O mantén la calma hasta que algo aparezca.

— Si mantengo la calma y me quedo donde estoy, ¿No me echarían del programa?

— Oh, cariño, solo estaba bromeando. No solo te echarían a ti sino a tus compañeros de habitación — Lillian frunció sus labios. — No, cariño. Tú necesitas irte antes de algo suceda. Solo déjanos tu número de teléfono y tu correo, te avisaremos en cuanto algo aparezca.

Hermione tomo una profunda respiración y se puso de pie. —

Gracias, Lillian.

Lillian estaba ya documentando la información de Hermione en la computadora. — Eres bienvenida. Estaré al pendiente en nuestro sistema. Espero que algo aparezca pronto.

Hermione se dirigió de regreso a su dormitorio. — Cuarto 109 o expulsada — ella murmuro.

Ella vio el edificio de dos pisos de Eckland Hall, con grandes letras entre sus columnas, atravesó las puertas francesas y lentamente recorrió el camino distraída.

Pensaba en que tenía que tener una conversación con los chicos. Theo podría echarla a la calle. Ella podría hablar fácilmente con Harry y quizás con Cedric. Draco era fácil, pero él iba a querer algo a cambio.

Pero Theo… Dios, la hacía humedecerse con solo pensar en él. Bastardo.

Ella necesitaba alguna influencia. No podría ser su ama de llaves, ni esclava sexual, eso dejaría poco tiempo para su trabajo escolar. Bueno ella tenía un trabajo. Tenía los mismos créditos que ellos.

Hermione colocó la llave y la luz en el metal parpadeo entre sus dedos, ella realmente no la veía. Realmente, a ella le gustaba el sexo. En sus términos. La idea de tener sexo con Theo le causaba placer. A ella incluso le gustaba la idea de mostrarle algunas cosas a Harry. Cedric era caliente y también lo era Draco, pero la actitud de Draco la apagaba.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sacudiendo la imagen de su propio harem masculino. Dios, ¿no podía ser una sutura? Eso podría hacer que su grado como manejadora de personal en organizaciones comerciales un juego de palabras.

Por centésima vez, ella reviso sus papeles de alojamiento en donde decía que el Eckland era un dormitorio masculino. Ella no lo había pasado, eso no estaba ahí. Le gustara o no, ella tenía que entrar y enfrentarlos y rogarles que le permitieran quedarse. No tendría manera de convencerlos si les decía de los riesgos hasta que el departamento de dormitorios encontrara una solución. ¿Pero cuál? Ella no podía llamar a su banco para revisar su cuenta que era muy pequeña.

Ella se estremeció, cuadro sus hombros, guardo los papeles en su bolsa y levanto la cabeza. Escondió el mentón dentro de su cuello de tortuga para cubrirse del frío otoño y abrió la puerta de la residencia entrando en el interior del vestíbulo.

Había una cocina al final del pasillo y el área de baños comunales a la derecha, usado por los estudiantes que no tenían una suite, al dar la vuelta en la esquina se encontró con dos chicos, con las toallas en sus caderas que se reían mientras salía vapor por la puerta. Los tipos se dirigían hacia ella, y Hermione bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando, segura que ellos podían detenerla, aliviada cuando noto que no lo hicieron.

Prácticamente corrió los últimos pasos hacia su dormitorio, sus dedos temblorosos insertaron la llave en la cerradura y entro. Incluso si sus compañeros de cuarto la dejaban quedarse, eso podría ser como correr tras el botín cada día que ella regresara. Una diaria caminata de vergüenza. Un riesgo diario para que las cinco personas mantuvieran el secreto. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo podrían hacer? ¿Un semestre? Santo infierno, ella podría necesitar invertir en algo contra la ansiedad.

— ¡Hey! ¡Es Hermione! — Draco dijo girando la silla de su escritorio. La silla giro dos vueltas completas antes de que le diera una traviesa sonrisa. — ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te dijeron?

Theo, se apoyó en su cama, ella noto que fue el único que no del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Hermione lo miro de arriba a abajo. ¡Dios! ¿Que no hay reglas contra robar toallas? Con la expuesta carne húmeda y brillante y apenas cubierto, ella hizo un esfuerzo para no gemir.

Harry seguía frente al monitor.

— Ellos no pueden sacarme de aquí.

En ese momento Theo dejo su libro. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con que ellos no pueden sacarte de aquí?

— Lillian, la encargada, es realmente amable, pero ella dice que hay sobrecupo en todos los dormitorios este año, y que no hay lugares disponibles. Ni siquiera para un estudiante becado mal colocado como yo — ella contesto rápidamente.

— Eso apesta para ti, supongo — Theo contesto.

— No, no realmente. Soy la única chica de la armada que tiene su propio destacamento.

— Destacamento — Draco se rio disimuladamente.

Cedric giro los ojos. — ¿Necesitas tu propio diccionario, idiota?

— No lo necesito soy estrella de fútbol, me brindan un tutor para ayudarme con esas palabras.

— Y hacen los exámenes por ti — Harry murmuro.

— Yo hago los exámenes — Draco protesto. Le lanzo el balón

Harry gimió y levanto la mirada — ¿Cuándo crecerás?

— ¿Cuándo tendrás bolas? — Draco contraataco.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres reconsiderar el quedarte con nosotros? — Cedric le preguntó.

Hermione suspiro, se dejó caer en la cama y noto que las sabanas habían sido empacadas. También su ropa.

— Lindo, chicos.

— No te preocupes. Nos aseguramos de dejar la ropa sucia fuera — Cedric dijo.

— Si — Draco bufo. — Tuve que examinarlas con el olfato. No me decidía si las pantis iban a la ropa sucia o no. No las deje hasta estar seguro.

Theo ahogo una risa, parecía que disfrutaba a expensas de ella.

Si ella no conociera a los chicos podría gustarle - Si ella no hubiera tenido a sus hermanos - eso podría quebrarla.

— Sigue así — le dijo a Draco despreocupadamente.

Ella se giró sobre su abdomen. El Jet lag la atrapo. Hermione bostezo, cubriéndose la cara, tratando de bloquear la luz que llegaba a sus ojos.

Ella necesitaba dormir. Incluso más que tratar con el loco sabio, el robador de pantis, los abdominales de chocolate y los hermosos hojos .ella necesitaba limpiar su mente.

todo eso cuando despertara. Hasta entonces, ellos tenían que aguantarla durante algunas horas más. Entonces ellos podrían hablar. Ella podría desempacar. Entonces pensaría como ponerse al corriente en su trabajo escolar y donde en la verde tierra de Dios encontraría un lugar donde dormir. Después.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Theo la veía, sus ojos recorrían el contorno de ella sobre su enorme camiseta, que revelaba su pequeña espalda. Piel pálida, un levantado trasero. Ella tenía pequeñas depresiones justo en la línea de sus jeans, un esculpido trasero muslos delgados ligeramente separados y largas piernas.

Ella seguía teniendo sus zapatos blancos en la orilla de la cama. Uno sobre la cama y el otro sobre su maleta. Sentía culpa acerca de eso, pero él estaba seguro que el departamento de dormitorios la movería. Ellos deberían de haberla movido.

Theo compartía cuarto con Cedric, Draco y Harry, durante dos años, el quinto compañero se había graduado el año pasado. Quizás eso era por lo que no quería un nuevo quinto tan pronto.

Ellos habían sido como una familia, cada uno con sus fallas y debilidades y todos ellos necesitaban la beca para continuar sus estudios.

Perder a Oliver había sido difícil. Theo había estado especialmente cercano a él, y admitía que estaba predeterminado en contra del nuevo chico. Excepto que no era un nuevo chico. Era una nueva chica.

Después de conseguir subir la línea de su promedio el año pasado,Theo no podía arriesgarse a perder la universidad por un error en las habitaciones, ni siquiera por uno lindo.

— Pobre chica — dijo Cedric. Quitándose la toalla y dirigiéndose a la cómoda desnudo. — Nosotros deberíamos hacerle un lugar.

— Nosotros no vamos a dejarle nada a ella — dijo Theo.

Cedric resoplo. — Tienes culpa escrito por toda tu cara. Te sientes tan mal como el resto de nosotros.

— C'mon, Theo, puedes decírnoslo — Draco presiono, lanzando el balón y recuperándolo en el aire mientras se dirigía a su litera, subió fácilmente arriba y se acomodó contra la pared. Draco siguió lanzando el balón y recuperándolo. — Es lindo tener una chica aquí. Ella está mucho mejor que ver que al resto de ustedes.

— Haznos un favor, Draco. deja de hablar como macho —dijo Harry.

— Las chicas aman a los chicos malos — argumento.

— Theo dejo su libreta y pluma. El veía dormir a Hermione. Ella estaba durmiendo suavemente con sus labios abiertos, su castaño cabello cayendo como cascada sobre su mejilla, cubriendo su nariz, y moviéndose con cada respiración. Joder era adorable.

— Entonces. Harry. ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? — Draco bromeo.

Theo podía ver solo un lado de su cabeza, pero la oreja de Harry estaba roja como un betabel. Theo se rio. Él podía compadecerlo. Imposible la suavidad de esos dulces labios que se veían llenos, esa chica tenía un arsenal de talentos. Eso era suficiente para liquidar el juicio de un hombre a un pensamiento primitivo que nada tenía que ver con estudiar y todo que ver con tener esa boca en otros lados de su cuerpo.

— Yo no podría detenerla si ella quisiera besarme — dijo

Cedric. — Hasta ahora, ella ha bateado al cincuenta por ciento.

¿Crees que ella ira por el setenta y cinco por ciento?

— ¿O el cien por ciento? — pregunto Draco esperanzadoramente.

— ¡Maldición! — dijo Harry, quitándose los lentes y viendo a Draco con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Draco.

— ¿Conoces las matemáticas? — Harry sacudió la cabeza sorprendida. — Eso es. Ella está aquí. Hizo a Draco más inteligente en solo medio día.

— Jodete, nerd.

— Geek.

— Alguna diferencia — Draco se encogió de hombros.

— De cualquier manera, ¿Qué jodido quieres decir?

Theo se giró tranquilo, viéndola cómodamente. Le gustaba la manera en que se veía, pero ¿podría dormir a medio metro de ella todas las noches sin querer estar en su cama? ¿Qué estaba

bromeando? Él ya quería estar en la cama de ella.

Si ella se quedaba, el estaría visitando la biblioteca mucho mas.

— En serio, hombre — dijo Cedric, sentándose en la cama de Theo. El solo usaba unos boxers, pero él estaba viendo a Hermione. — Nosotros sabemos que no hay opciones para ella ahí afuera. Estamos en el mismo lugar. Si fuera tu hermana, ¿la dejarías ir sin un plan de respaldo?

— Si fuera mi hermana, llevaría su culo a casa y la haría estudiar a distancia. Entonces le pegaría el pene a las bolas a sus compañeros de cuarto por verla de la manera en que la estamos viendo.

Cedric se rio, golpeando la rodilla de Theo con toda naturalidad. — Entonces, ¿Qué haremos con ella?

— ¿Por qué todos me preguntan a mí?

— Porque al resto de nosotros nos agrada ella — dijo Harry.

— Sí. Tu eres el jodido llorón que quiere patear a la chica fuera de aquí y dejarla desamparada — le grito Draco.

— ¿Tú también? — Theo le preguntó a Cedric.

— Todos nosotros estamos arriesgando lo mismo. También sabemos que estamos a merced de nuestras becas escolares. Ella no puede evitar eso, y ellos no pudieron ayudarla. Si ella fuera mi chica, no quería dejarla sin respaldo.

Theo cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza contra la pared. — Piensa en lo que estás diciendo. Nuestro futuro en la universidad - o de hecho en cualquier otra universidad - ese es el riesgo de esa decisión. — Él se sentó de nuevo, esperando tomar en serio la situación frente a sus ojos. — Olvida lo que sucederá si la universidad se entera que ella nunca dejo Eckland, ¿Qué sucederá cuando Blaize se entere?

El antiguo residente se había molestado inmediatamente con los cuatro cuando Blaize perdió su beca escolar y necesito requerir un nuevo préstamo escolar para lograr el equilibrio. Pero el no solo perdió la beca, perdió sus beneficios porque le pago a alguien para que tomara apuntes en sus clases mientras él estaba jodiendo, no fue tan grave para suspenderlo, pero si para que perdiera sus beneficios y la beca escolar fue entregada a Harry en lugar de a Blaize.

Esta sería su perfecta revancha. Blaize se había tomado dos años en lo que debería llevarle un año. Ahora en sus últimos dos semestres, él tenía tiempo y la amargura creciendo en él.

— ¿Realmente quieren exponerse a ese tipo de mierda? —

preguntó Theo.

— Egoísmo aparte, ¿Qué opciones tenemos? — Cedric respondió.

Él tenía razón, claro. Ninguno de ellos podía dejarla ir sin saber que todo estaría bien. Nadie tendría el corazón para dejarla. Hermione dormía pacíficamente, sin saber nada de la ética batalla que se estaba llevando para decidir sobre ella. El esperaba que el Dios de ella apreciara eso.

Los botones del colchón presionaban su mejilla y ella lamía la humedad de sus labios.

— Creo que está viva. La oí gemir — Se oía como Draco el chico de la perpetua sonrisa.

Si ella pudiera abrir los ojos los hubiera girado. «¿Habrían estado viéndola dormir todo este tiempo? De cualquier forma ¿Qué hora era?». Y que si ella se había ido a la cama en ropa interior o en su sudadera, cuando ellos ya habían retirado sus sabanas de su cama. Pero ella no lo hizo, estaba totalmente vestida, tan de repente cansada que se hubiera quedado dormida de pie.

— Deberíamos dejarle pizza — Ah, Harry, el dulce corazón.

— Déjala dormir. Tuvo un día difícil, tuvo que tratar con nosotros cuatro comportándonos como idiotas. — A ella realmente le gustaba Cedric. Bendiciones a él.

— Ella gimió. ¿Las chicas tienen sueños húmedos? — preguntó Draco. — ¡Oh joder! ¿Crees que las chicas se frotan a sí mismas en las mañanas igual que los chicos que la tienen dura? Joder, espero que ella me deje ver eso.

— Draco, cállate. Trata de comportarte con normalidad en lugar de como un idiota hambriento por sexo por una vez — Theo lo amonesto.

Ella carraspeo de nuevo, tratando de indicar que estaba oyendo sin realmente decirlo, compañero, puedo oírte.

La puerta se cerró y el silencio la rodeo.

Hermione se enderezo. Había una nota en uno de los postes de la cama. Puedes quedarte. Desempaca tus cosas, hablaremos después. Hay pizza en el mini refrigerador.

Bajo las piernas por un lado de la cama y vio sus maletas.

— Desempacar mis cosas, de nuevo — dijo al cuarto vacío.

Alguien había dejado la mitad de los cajones vacíos para ella. Hermione sonrió. El también desocupo la mitad del espacio de arriba, aunque parecía que solo había empujado las cosas hacia un lado. Al juzgar por las cosas, eran de Cedric.

La única cosa en la otra cajonera era una delicada caja de madera labrada. Era hermosa en su simplicidad. Labrados por ruda gente pescadora que se reúnen en pequeños grupos y charlan. Definitivamente era algo que ella atribuya a Theo. Abrió la puerta del closet revelando que había un enorme espacio para que colgara sus cosas. Curiosa se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Alguien había colocado su cepillo de dientes. El gabinete de las medicinas estaba abierto y encontró un estante vacío. Cajas de condones, desodorantes, crema de afeitar y pastillas estaban todos amontonados en los dos estantes.

Una nota estaba colgada ahí, también. «Paras las mierdas

de chicas y sus tampones» Sonaba a Draco. Ella se rio

sorprendida de sentirse confiada de saber eso.

En un lado del gabinete de medicinas estaba una hoja con las obligaciones diarias. Su nombre estaba al fondo con una escritura ligeramente inclinada a la derecha. Esa era de Theo.

Sonriendo se preguntó si Harry también le dejo una nota de indirecta bienvenida. Se mordió el labio inferior y se dirigió a la computadora. Una hoja pegada al centro del monitor con el nombre con el nombre de usuario y el password: «Honeylips y Hermione5. Aw. Hey ¡me aman!»

Tarareando preparo su cama y desempaco su mierda. Entonces sentándose frente a la caja de pizza fría y una botella de dos litros de coca, Hermione sacó su horario. Reviso su reloj. La librería cerraba en menos de una hora. Dejo la última rebanada,tomo la hoja de sus clases y salió corriendo del cuarto, casi choca con un tipo alto y rubio en el proceso.

— Lo siento — dijo ella y corrió por el pasillo fuera del edificio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

—Aw, chicos, ¡Practican tiro al blanco en el sanitario! — Hermione se quejó fuerte. — Siento que cada vez que tengo que orinar, levanto gotas en mi camino al cuarto de baño.

Un par de somnolientos sonidos se oyeron del otro cuarto.

— Lo siento — dijo Harry, el único de los chicos que estaba despierto con ella oh dios a las horribles siete y treinta de la mañana.

Draco rodó en la cama. Ella sabía que era Draco porque él había llegado muy tarde de la fiesta después del juego.

Hermione limpiaba el asiento del sanitario. — Aquí no hay nada — murmuro ella.

—Sostén ese pensamiento — dijo Draco, caminando, frotándose los ojos y rascando su desnudo trasero.

Draco tenía un gran paquete y a ella le parecía correcto. Él no tenía vello extra en el torso o en cualquier otro lugar. Nada más que un suave, musculoso y grueso pene colgando. Ella protesto, pero realmente estaba viendo el saludo de bienvenida, y el pene de Draco era espectacular.

Él también tenía nalgas perfectamente redondas. Ella vio debajo de su espectacular y redondo culo y entre sus gruesos muslos y pudo ver sus bolas incluso con las piernas cerradas. Dios, eso era caliente. Le parecía excéntrico, pero sorpresivamente con un agudo ingenio.

— Lindo — Hermione bufo. — Incluso, elegante.

— ¿No quieres esperar hasta después de que termine de limpiar la taza? — preguntó él.

Ella señalo su pene a media asta con el cepillo. — Que significa eso.

— Nada que debas ver. Era difícil no hacerlo.

Draco bufo, acomodando y presionando su pene para bajarlo.

Hermione le dio el cepillo y salió. Jodido infierno. Que era eso. Ella había estado en el dormitorio con esos chicos durante dos semanas y ellos ya se habían relajado frente a ella. Quizás ella debería de hacer lo mismo.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Los ojos de Hermione estaban bien abiertos mientras se escondía en el armario, sumergiéndose entre una pila de parcialmente limpios y parcialmente sucios jeans de los chicos que estabas esparcidos por el suelo.

≪Como un genio escolar deja la maldita puerta sin llave.≫

Hermione se mordió una maldición. ≪Pensé que ellos querían

mantener mi presencia en secreto.≫

— Hey, tontos, hay una reunión de dormitorios a las diez.

¿Conoceremos al nuevo compañero de cuarto?

Hermione colgó en su dedo un suspensorio. Gracias, Draco. la empujo fuera de la vista, se asomó para ver lo que sucedía.

— Estoy tratando de orinar, Blaize, y tú no eres la mamá —

le gritó Draco.

— ¿No lo oíste? Soy el vigilante de esta sección de dormitorios hasta fin de año. Encuentra a tu jodido compañero de cuarto y asegúrate de que su culo este en el cuarto común a las diez.

Blaize. Mierda. Ella lo había estado esquivando desde que se dio cuenta quien era y como la acechaba el chico desde que ella choco con él, el primer día.

— Sí, sí, sí. Iremos — dijo Draco, regresando al cuarto de baño.

— Hey, ¿Quién es la chica que he visto por aquí muy seguido?

— ¿Qué chica? — pregunto Draco cuidadosamente.

— La castaña con un gran trasero.

— La chica de Harry — Draco contesto, sonriendo.

— No hay manera de que alguien como ella chupe el pene de un geek.

Ella ya lo odiaba. Intensamente.

— Jodete, imbécil — dijo Draco molesto.

Blaize se rió. — Solo dile a esa perra que cuando se lo haga a Harry y quiera un hombre real, creo que la dejare lamer mis bolas. Y ustedes perras será mejor que se presenten a la reunión de hoy. Nombraremos al concejo estudiantil y representantes del dormitorio. Queremos a todos ahí antes de que las clases empiecen mañana.

Blaize abrió la puerta más, entonces la cerró con un gran golpe. Theo bajo las piernas de la cama adormilado. Cedric enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada gruñendo.

Harry golpeo el teclado y Hermione lentamente salió de entre la pila de jeans en el armario.

— Lo odio — dijo ella suavemente.

— Todos lo hacemos — murmuro Draco.

Hermione vio a Harry. Él estaba tan molesto que su cara estaba roja y sus manos temblaban. Ella tenía una idea y la compartió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quiero desquitarme?

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Cedric.

— El piensa que soy caliente. ¿Verdad? Cedric bufo. — Todos lo pensamos.

— Voy a ser una sexi compañía de ustedes en la reunión en el cuarto común. Entonces yo me voy a colgar en Harry.

— ¿Que? — La voz de Harry era un octavo chillona. — Él ya me odia.

Theo sonrió. — Me gusta cómo piensa.

Cedric asintió y Draco se cayó de risa. La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió. Le había tomado un tiempo pero ella finalmente se sentía como uno de los chicos.

Theo se puso de pie, sus ajustados boxers en sus delgadas caderas y cubriendo el bulto en su entrepierna. Trato de no ver, pero ella moría por verlo desnudo. Ella pensó que viviendo con tantos hombres podría ver algunos penes en acción. Todo lo que veía todos los días era el de Draco. Considerando todas las cosas era fantástico.

Pero Theo. Su cuerpo era brillante y saludable con el tono dorado de su herencia. Tampoco tenía vello cruzando su pecho, no podía evitar fantasear acerca de su delgado cuerpo y preguntarse qué había debajo de su cintura.

— Joder, Draco, ponte unos pantalones. Nadie necesita ver eso en las mañanas.

Draco, pareció saber lo que ella pensaba, le guiño un ojo y tomo unos ajustados boxers. Ella alejo la mirada, que jodidos. No era que ella estuviera avergonzada.

Solo con un par de boxers prestados y una camiseta, Hermione se quitó los shorts, reviso el armario y tomo unos jeans de cadera baja y un cinturón negro. El cinturón quedaba arriba del pubis, justo en donde ella quería que Blaize tuviera la atención cuando él se la comiera y ella estuviera colgada con Harry. Él se comería el comentario, nadie se mete con uno de mis chicos.

— Harry — dijo ella, desde su cuarto.

— ¿Si? — el pregunto con la voz apagada.

— Usa ropa interior ajustada hoy. Tenemos algo que demostrar.

Draco se rio. Incluso Theo se rio mientras se dirigía la cuarto de baño. Harry murmuro, ella asumió que hacia lo que se le pidió incluso aunque ella le devolvió su privacidad.

— No te voltees — Harry demando.

— Claro — dijo ella.

— Eres una mala, mala niña, Hermione — Cedric llego detrás de ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un rápido abrazo.

Hermione se apoyó en su hombro y finalmente atrapo su boca, Los dedos de Cedric se aferraban a su abdomen.

Atrapada en la sensación ella mordió el labio inferior entre sus dientes chupándolo suavemente antes de separarse, y se quitó la camiseta para buscar la camiseta apropiada.

— Avísame si te desmayas— dijo Cedric con voz gruesa.

— Compañero. La siguiente vez es mi turno— Draco gruño.

— Eso fue jodidamente caliente.

— Quizás en tus labios no sería el mismo sabor — ella contesto coquetamente.

— Puedes usar la camiseta roja — murmuro Cedric. — Se te ve sexy.

— La parte de arriba del bikini — Draco sugirió. — Uno de esos pequeños que apenas y cubren los pezones y que son sostenidos por cordones que si los jalas se caen justo en el momento correcto.

— ¿Has estado pensando en eso? — pregunto Theo.

— Quizás un poco — dijo Draco.

— Tienes una pequeña camiseta negra de Star Wars —

sugirió Harry.

— ¡Harry! Eso es perfecto — dijo Hermione.

— ¿Lo es? — cuatro voces masculinas al unísono preguntaron.

Hermione fue a la cómoda de Harry y sacó la camiseta, no le preocupo tener sus senos al aire. Busco entre las camisetas hasta que encontró la camiseta negra con la figura de Darth Vader.

Sus pezones se tensaron y sintió la familiar emoción de tener a los cuatro hombres viéndola. Se tomó su tiempo para acomodarse bien su trasero en los jeans. Subió el cierre, abrocho el cinturón y los bajo para que quedaran en sus caderas, casi al borde de su boxers de niño. Entonces levanto los brazos y escucho un gemido colectivo de sus compañeros de cuarto cuando sus senos se levantaron y las puntas apuntaban al techo.

Los hombres eran fáciles. Ella se colocó la camiseta. Se la bajo por su senos, estirándola para acomodar la tela, le llegaba a la cintura, mostrando varios centímetros de su tonificado abdomen. Se puso delineador y rímel y un brillo rosa bebe en los labios, y se cepillo el cabello hasta que brillo.

— ¿Qué piensan?— pregunto girándose.

— Pienso que estoy enamorado — dijo Draco.

— Yo también — agrego Cedric.

— Whumlphmnsnnuuuuhhh — dijo Harry.

Ella se atrevió a ver a Theo a los ojos más ansiosa de lo que le brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y los labios juntos. Él tenía una inexpresiva y oscura expresión. Lo que daría por conocer sus pensamientos ahora.

El probablemente pensó que era una puta. Gran movimiento genio. Mostrándole sus senos a los chicos. Indulgente en su curiosidad de saber cómo sabían. Ser una broma sexual. La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de ella. A ella le agradaban todos los chicos, pero le agradaba más Theo, y no sabía porque él no le daba ninguna señal directa.

Bueno, eso no era cierto. Él dijo que no la besaría de nuevo. Ella quería eso. Una prueba no fue suficiente. Quería pasar sus dedos sobre él, sentir su suave y dorada piel y explorar cada pulgada de su perfecto cuerpo. Quería que él la quisiera de la misma manera. Quería que el pensara que valía el esfuerzo de conocerla y compartir con ella.

— Harry, tienes que pretender que somos pareja y comportarte normal. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? — le preguntó, tratando de ignorar los nervios en su estómago.

Ella odiaba lo que Theopodía hacerle con una simple mirada. Su opinión no debería de importarle mucho. Podía sentir su mirada en ella y sus mejillas calientes con la vergüenza. Se sentía como una tímida niña que sabe que está haciendo mal, y como resultado ha sido regañada por su irrespetuosa conducta. ≪Bien, jodete Theo.≫

— Uh huh — A pesar de su afirmación. Harry no se oía confiado

Hermione le dio una brillante sonrisa. — Correcto, Solo pretende qué te gusta que siempre este pegada a ti y eso es todo.

— Quizás deberían de practicar un poco y así el no hará nada estúpido cuando estén frente a todo el mundo — sugirió Cedric.

Theo vio su muñeca. — Tienen minuto y medio.

Hermione se apuró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry como hace dos semanas. — Coloca tus brazos alrededor de mi — le indico.

Él lo hizo. Inmediatamente.

¿En serio? ¿Puedes intentar hacerlo con más entusiasmo?

Él la abrazo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, con la cara pálida.

— ¿No vas a correrte de nuevo? Eso arruinaría el efecto

— dijo Draco.

Hermione no se dignó a contestar a Draco. En su lugar vio fijamente a Harry. — Coloca tu mano en mi trasero como si fuera tu propiedad y bésame.

— ¡Tienes un segundo! — ánimo Draco.

— Cállate, Draco — Cedric y Hermione le gritaron juntos.

— Tenemos que irnos — interrumpió Theo.

— Bésame, Harry. Hazlo creíble.

Los labios de Harry se movieron hacia delante.

Hermione se rio. El realmente era un tonto adorable. Ella acuno su cara y toco sus gruesos labios.

— Relájate. Bien. Ahora, pretende que vas a comer nieve de una pequeña cuchara. Perfecto — dijo ella cuando sus labios se abrieron.

Ella se inclinó unió sus labios con lo de él y ligeramente acaricio la punta de su lengua con la suya dentro de su boca. Harry aprendió rápidamente y se movió, profundizando el beso. Recordó tomar su culo, sus dedos se aferraban en sus nalgas y su mano bajo por entre las piernas extendiéndose entre sus muslos.

Hermione grito y se enderezo abruptamente. — Si, si, así es. Bien chicos digo que estamos listos. Algunos de nosotros más que

otros — dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Draco.— Vamos a enseñarle a Blaize un poco de humildad — dijo


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Theo pensó que después de todo, tal vez no era tan buena idea. Sacarle un punto a Blaize tenía su atractivo, pero fastidiándolo y volverse a poner en el radar de Blaize no sería nada bueno. Frunció el ceño, vigilando a Harry y Hermione paseaban por el vestíbulo juntos del brazo.

Harry parecía nervioso, secándose continuamente su mano libre en el muslo como si tuviera las palmas sudorosas. Probablemente lo estaban. Las caderas de Hermione se balanceaban con descuido seductor. Ni siquiera tenía que intentar hacer que los hombres se fijaran en ella. Simplemente rebosaba sex appeal.

Theo caminaba detrás, con los ojos fijos en esas delicadas depresiones a cada lado de su espina dorsal más debajo de su cintura y por encima de sus tejanos. El pulgar de Harry se enroscó en el cinturón de ella y ella puso sus dedos en el bolsillo trasero de él, lo que hizo que él se tropezara con sus propios pies. Hermione ralentizó automáticamente, dándole tiempo a él para serenarse antes de que los cinco entraran en la cargada sala común.

Los muchachos daban vueltas alrededor y se comportaban como tales en medio del ruido de fondo producido por casi todos los hombres pertenecientes la universidad. Unos cuantos silbaron al entrar Harry con Hermione. Hermione mantenía sus ojos clavados en Harry como una novata enamorada. Maldición, ella lo hacía bien.

Theo se puso alerta, su mirada explorando la sala, listo para interceptar a cualquier idiota que pudiera intentar tocarla. Hermione guió a Harry hasta uno de los sofás ocupados y sutilmente lo empujó hacia el brazo del mismo. Cuando él se sentó, ella ocupó su regazo y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Hermione soltó una risita y enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry. Theo pensó que el pobre chico podría necesitar algún medicamento para la presión sanguínea después de eso.

Él lo iba a necesitar seguro.

— Dios, podría correrme sólo mirando a esos dos— dijo Draco entre dientes.

— Únete a la multitud. Creo que la mayoría de los chicos aquí se sienten igual — Cedric hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la habitación en general.

Los ojos de Theo se estrecharon mientras intentaba controlar su enojo. Había algo sobre el hecho de estar mirando a Hermione enroscarse alrededor de Harry que le hacía poner rígido.

Hermione le chupó la oreja a Harry. Harry hizo un sonido como si se fuera a ahogar. Hábilmente, Hermione se movió hasta que su cadera presionó la bragueta de él, firmemente. ≪Debe haberse

corrido en los pantalones otra vez≫ pensó Theo. Harry realmente

necesitaba algo de autocontrol en ese departamento. Sin duda,

porque el chico no lo había hecho nunca. Demonios, su primera

introducción al besuqueo se la había hecho Hermione.

— Bien, ¿qué tenemos por aquí?— preguntó Blaize en voz alta.

Las orejas de Theo se pusieron en alerta inmediatamente al oír la voz de Blaize. Cedric le lanzó una mirada que hablaba por sí sola. Harry se puso rígido. Theo se dio cuenta de en qué momento Hermione se apercibía.

— Hola — dijo ella alegremente — ¿Eres uno de los amigos de mi Harry?

Blaize resopló — Si, somos íntimos

Cedric, Draco y Theo se acercaron más a Hermione y Harry. En el centro de la habitación el Residente revisaban sus notas. Theo deseaba que acabaran con ello para que así Blaize tuviera que sentarse y callar. Harry haciéndose el Casanova era exagerado en cualquier circunstancia.

— Soy Jane — Ella le alargó la mano, le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y le dirigió una sonrisa insulsa.

Blaize le tomó la mano — Te vi el otro día atravesando el vestíbulo corriendo. No puedo permitir esto. Puede que tenga que zurrarte si te veo romper las reglas de la residencia de nuevo — Su sonrisa desdentada parecía desmentir la amenaza.

La situación hizo que Theo se sintiera inquieto. No sólo era su quinteto de vuelta al punto de mira de Blaize, sino a Blaize colgándose de Hermione; eso iba a ser una molestia.

Si, había sido una mala idea. Hacer que Hermione tuviera que manejar la atención indeseada de alguien como Blaize había sido un paso en falso. ¿De quién había sido la idea sin embargo? Correcto. De Hermione.

— ¿Dónde está tu compañero de habitación, ? — Le preguntó Blaize a Leo.

— ¿De qué compañero estamos hablando? — Le contestó.

El labio de Blaize frunció. —. Él merodea por aquí pero nadie lo ha visto. ¿Existe en realidad o estáis aprovechándoos de la beca de dormitorio y no declarando una plaza vacía?

— El está aquí — contestó Cedric con vaguedad. —

Lleva capucha la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Dónde? — se giró Blaize, mirando por toda la habitación.

— Tío, ¿Por qué te encabezonas con el muchacho? — Le preguntó Draco.

— Creo que no existe. Creo que estáis engañando, y creo que la Residencia debería saberlo — dijo Blaize, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mierda. Lo último que necesitaban era que informara a la Residencia. Si la tenían arriba de la lista de solicitudes para traslado y se enteraban que aún seguía en la plaza previamente asignada, podían llenar la quinta cama. El hecho que aún no lo hubieran hecho era una especia de milagro. Un testamento a la estúpida política burocrática de la Universidad.

— ¿ Preston? — Preston preguntó en una risilla aguda. — Oh, Dios mío! Vi a Preston hace diez minutos. ¿Te acuerdas, Harry? Íbamos a salir, y Preston estaba ahí cuando me has agarrado del culo. Me gusta que me agarres del trasero.

Blaize frunció los labios. Hermione jugaba inconscientemente y agitaba sus pestañas a Harry que lucía una sonrisa bobalicona.

— Harry — le dijo casi sin aliento Hermione. — Tengo muchísimas ganas de follar. ¿Podemos irnos pronto?

Los chicos en el sofá aullaron. Uno se ofreció para follarla en lugar de Harry. Otro le prometió enseñarle a él como tenía que follársela.

Hermione agitó una mano. — Oh, muchachos, Harry no necesita ayuda. Él es un… — se interrumpió agitada, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. — Un dios!

La polla de Theo estaba medio dura por el sonido necesitado y adorador de la voz de ella. La desazón se extendió desde sus entrañas a todo el cuerpo. No le gustaba la forma en que los otros chicos de la habitación la miraban. Cuando la broma acabara, ella tendría media universidad pensando que iba a ponerse a follar con cualquiera a la menor oportunidad.

Esa mierda era peligrosa.

Hermione se colgaba de Harry. Le succionó el lóbulo, pidiendo y recibiendo húmedos y hambrientos besos. Harry se metía más y más en el papel, una mano agarrándole el trasero, la otra deslizándose por su costado para parar justo debajo del pecho de ella.

Theo sintió la urgencia de romper todos los dedos del cuerpo de Harry. Reprimió una palabrota cuando Hermione se estremeció detalladamente y se retorció en el regazo de Harry. La mano que estaba cerca de su pecho se deslizó hacia abajo por su estómago desnudo y Harry descaradamente hundió sus dedos por la parte delantera de sus tejanos.

Para alivio de Theo, ella no abrió las piernas. Al menos la muchacha tenía algo de sentido común. Tenía que admitir, una parte de él deseaba ver la expresión de placer de su cara si Harry hundía los dedos unos centímetros más abajo. Theo no sabía si ese pensamiento lo ponía enfermo, cachondo o masoquista.

No entendía como diantres podía a la vez ponerlo caliente y fastidiarlo el ver a Hermione conceder besos y mostrar retales de pusiera rígidamente duro, y su adrenalina golpeaba queriendo arrancarle a ella los pantalones para ponerla encima de sus rodillas y darle una buena zurra, deseando a la vez que sus compañeros de habitación le aguantaran las piernas tan abiertas como fuera posible para que pudiera follársela hasta la inconsciencia del orgasmo.

Así es como él paso la maldita asamblea de la Residencia, bordeando entre la furia y la lujuria. Ninguno de los dos sentimientos le beneficiaba, ninguno prometía grandes cosas para su beca escolar si actuaba en base a los mismos. Aun así, el deseo de ver su dulce coño rosa – y estaba seguro que era rosa debido al delicado color pétalo de sus pezones – abierto y el pequeño clítoris expuesto a sus labios insaciables y a los latigazos de su lengua lo mantuvo duro durante toda la media hora que duró la reunión.

Hermione parecía saber que su pequeña actuación tenía un efecto en él. Por supuesto, no había más que mirar a la parte delantera de sus pantalones tejanos para discernir eso. Ella le dirigía miradas humeantes a Theo. Probablemente no sabía exactamente cómo las miradas y suaves suspiros le ponían. Al menos, no por esfuerzo consciente. Hermione simplemente tenía una forma inconsciente de encenderlo locamente. Era la razón por la que le había pedido que no lo besara nunca más. Le había intoxicado con un solo gesto, y ahora su cerebro y su polla necesitaban otro tanto mientras ella parecía pegarse a todos los instintos protectores que tenía enterrados en su alma.

Finalmente, se acabó. Con gran alivio, Theo se apartó de la pared en la que se había estado apoyando descuidadamente, y se dirigió intemperito a su habitación. Ellos lo seguirían. Sabía que lo harían. Tenía la esperanza de disponer de unos minutos sólo en el baño para hacerse cargo de su cargada verga. Si ella le oía gruñir, eso sólo afectaría su fantasía de que ella estuviera viéndolo liberarse.

De acuerdo, eso es un poco enfermizo y retorcido, admitió para sí mismo. Ella me vuelve loco. Hace que la piel la ansíe desde dentro por sentir su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío.

El sonido de alguien corriendo lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos mientras Hermione lo alcanzaba y mantenía sus zancadas. — Eh. ¿Cómo lo hice?— preguntó.

¿Qué debía decirle? Estuviste estupenda. Me gustaría poner mis manos ahí abajo, ser el siguiente. Hiciste de zorra, y eso me jode mucho por lo que quiero tomarte por atrás y castigarte.

— ¿Sin palabras? — preguntó ella, levantando una ceja.

Theo hizo una pausa, sus ojos mirándola a la cara. ¿Estaba jugando con él o lo preguntaba en serio? No podía saberlo por su mirada directa pero cerrada. Los labios de ella se retorcieron burlonamente y le mostraron una sonrisa juguetona. Él tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró en la privacidad de su habitación.

Ella lo siguió, cogiéndole las caderas desde atrás. — Venga, Theo, lo hice bien, ¿no? — Él se paró en seco. Ella tropezó con él por detrás., y él no pensó, simplemente actuó. Lo siguiente fue que la tenía presionada entre su cuerpo y la pared. La puerta se abrió y sus otros tres compañeros de habitación se apresuraron a entrar y cerrar la puerta tras verla a ella atrapada.

— Theo, bájala — le urgió Draco.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó a la vez Harry.

— Theo — la única palabra que dijo Cedric en tono suave hizo que Theo volviera en sí.

La soltó y se apartó. Hermione, sin embargo, no parecía haber acabado con él. Le empujó el pecho.

— ¿Qué Theo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice mal esta vez? — le provocó ella. Volvió a empujarlo.

— No hagas eso — le advirtió.

— ¿No haga qué? ¿Respirar? ¿Compartir la habitación?

¿Ocupar espacio? ¿Ayudar? Tendrás que ser un poco más específico.

— Theo, déjala, hombre. Ella lo hizo bien — Dijo Draco.

— Hermione — dijo Cedric. — Déjalo en paz. Deja que se calme.

— A la mierda la calma. Quiero saber que ha hecho que Theo esté permanentemente al filo conmigo — Gruñó ella. Volvió a darle un suave empujón al brazo de Theo.

Theo se volvió hacia ella, y la empujó hasta la pared una segunda vez.

— Eres tú, Hermione. Tú — La tomó por las muñecas y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza. Con los brazos de ambos en alto, bloqueó a los otros y miró fijamente a las profundidades de sus cristalinos ojos castaños.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? — susurró ella, con los ojos saltando. — ¿Te intimidan las mujeres, Theo? ¿Tienes miedo de que Freud tuviera razón y que te despoje de tu precioso pene en medio de la noche?

Cerca, pensó él. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches había yacido en cama despierto mirándola dormir, oyendo sus profundas respiraciones, hambriento por ver un retal de pierna pálida entre las sábanas abiertas, él se habría subido a la cama con ella y habría perdido su misma alma depositando todo lo que él era en el cuerpo de ella, sólo para oírla suspirar su nombre maravillada y soñolienta.

Incluso ahora, ella le desafiaba con los ojos. Retándole. Dios, quería tomar ese reto y ver si ella lo llevaba hasta el final. Sus miraditas lo llevaban loco de necesidad de tocarla. Como la que ahora le dirigía, su mirada enfocada en sus labios y subiendo a sus ojos, dejando entrever algo en la profundidad de sus ojos, una sombra de vulnerabilidad que él deseaba atrapar, mantener cerca para examinar si crecía con sus tiernos cuidados. ¿O era más fugaz que eso? ¿Una mariposa de deseo que ardería hasta el fino que se alejaría si él se tomaba el tiempo necesario para perseguirla?

Te quiero. Las palabras llenaron sus pensamientos. ¿Lo sabía ella? ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que su cercanía diaria le provocaba?

Él pensó que en sus ojos había un eco de deseo por él. Ella quería besarlo. Podía ver eso. No había error en la forma en que sus labios invitandolo. Sus compañeros de habitación hablaban, pero sus voces sonaban ahogadas como un

sonido de fondo.

Hermione hizo un ruido suave. Un ruego que le llegó a él al alma. Theo sujetaba sus muñecas en una mano, sabiendo que si ella quería liberarse, podía. Él alcanzó entre ellos, tiró de la hebilla del cinturón de ella y le abrió los tejanos, bajándole la corta cremallera en un increíblemente largo raspar.

Los otros detrás de él quedaron en silencio. No había nadie más en el mundo que Hermione y Theo; la respiración de él moviendo los mechones libres del rubio cabello de ella contra su piel de porcelana. Un mechón de pelo de Theo había caído hacia adelante, ocultando uno de sus ojos. La intimidad existía en los detalles. Aquí, estaban sólo ellos dos atrapados en el momento, fuera de consecuencias, mirando profundamente de un alma a otra a través de las ventanas del iris.

Él le acarició el estómago con el reverso de sus dedos, presionando más fuertemente con su pulgar mientras iba bajando y bajando, pasando del inicio de sus tejanos, hundiéndose en sus

bragas. Ella soltó un grito ahogado. Sus dos dedos centrales siguieron por esa ruta secreta y bajaron más aún.

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron, sus cejas se juntaron y elevaron ligeramente, hablando de la necesidad de ella. Él paró en su progresión hacia abajo, tomándose un momento para cosquillear el vello con caricias cercanas, acariciando el reverso de sus dedos por encima de la suavidad de ella, de forma tan liviana que no tocaba la piel de ella.

La respiración de ella se hizo más pesada, su pecho subía como si estuviera esforzándose, yendo a por más mientras se denegaba el pedirlo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. No aquel oscurecimiento misterioso que sucede en los romances, en los que se produce un cambio mágico. Él era lo suficientemente hombre para reconocer que esas cosas no existían. Se oscurecieron, sin embargo, y sus pupilas se agrandaron empezando a indicarle a él que ella estaba perdiendo su consciencia excepto aquello que su mano, su cercanía le hacían.

Él lo sentía también.

Todos sus poros le dolían, gritando que la tuviera más cerca, que la sintiera junto a él, piel con piel temblorosa, y aun así se contuvo. Aún sentía su respiración. Aún la adoraba con sus ojos, absorbiendo en todo momento la evolución del rostro que lo decía todo.

¿Sentiría ella lo mismo por él?

Su pene clamaba por tomarla. Sus labios ardían por tomar posesión de ella. Quería más. Lo quería todo. Quería ese momento para siempre. Quería el placer de ella por encima del suyo. Tenía que verlo, estar ahí para eso, ser consciente de eso y por ello quería sentir el momento en que su alma y su cuerpo se separaban, morían y renacían con el toque de sus dedos.

Un regalo para ella, tanto como para él, porque le dejaba a él ser testigo de ello.

Él sentía su calor, mientras se hundía más y acariciaba su coño con delicados toques. Ya sentía la humedad en la juntura de sus labios, mientras seguía el camino con sus dedos. Hermione se mordió los labios. Levantó la barbilla inconscientemente, abriéndose toda a él para que la tomara. Él había esperado que ella cerrara los ojos, pero no lo hizo, y él le elogió murmurándole tiernas palabras que sólo ellos podían oír.

Theo le introdujo la punta de un dedo en el interior, acompañando ese gesto con sutiles caricias provocadoras en sus labios exteriores.

Hermione susurró — Oh, Dios — Tan cerca de ella, él podía pensar que eran uno. Dándole y provocándole placer.

Él la abrió más, acariciando con los cuatro dedos el coño de ella mientras clamaba por eso. Sus ásperos dedos frotaron lentamente su carne henchida, entonces bajaron más, bajaron hasta la flexible entrada al cuerpo de ella. Theo le metió dos dedos, luego introdujo un tercero. Hermione se estremeció e intentó ladear sus caderas

— Shh — susurró él — Toma lo que quieras. Es tuyo.

Su pulgar se colocó encima del clítoris de ella, su botón distendido y cálido al tacto. Su polla se agitó, supuró, pero su atención siguió centrada completamente en ella. En todos los músculos adherentes y el húmedo deslizar de sus gruesos dedos en el canal de ella.

Dios, ella era hermosa. Su rostro tenía el rubor de la fiebre sexual, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente. La mirada de ella permaneció fija en él, cada tensa inhalación llevando un sutil gemido. Su labio inferior estaba irritado de morderse, y mientras él la miraba, ella humedecía con su lengua la carne maltratada.

Theo siguió trabajándola concienzudamente, evitando ir deprisa para encontrar los sitios exactos en los que el cuerpo de ella respondía y así le daba todo el placer que ese punto permitía. Rodó la punta de su pulgar por encima de su clítoris. Sus cejas se elevaron, sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas casi cerradas, y los débiles sonidos que ella emitía parecieron ahogarse en su garganta.

Casi.

— Dime — le murmuró él.

Theo abrió sus dedos dentro de ella. Los músculos alrededor de ellos temblaron, y con unos pocos toques más a su clítoris él lo vio. La cara de ella resplandecía de placer. Los ojos de ella se cerraron. Su respirar se interrumpió y sus caderas se frotaban al

— Theo— suspiró ella suavemente.

— Estoy aquí — susurró él — Vuelve conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Theo la ahuecó, acariciándola externamente con suaves toques mientras sus músculos internos continuaban temblando tras el clímax. Le mostró a ella más consideración por su intimidad privada que él estuviera ahí, listo para cualquier cosa que ella pudiera necesitar de él.

Sus murmullos no llegaban a ser palabras, pero la calmaban, y la hacían sentirse apreciada. Dios, ¡sus ojos! Sus ojos negros, como pozos sin fondo, la calentaban a ella de dentro a fuera, y sin embargo también encontraba ternura en ellos. Había esperado rudeza de él. Ella habría tomado a Theo de cualquier forma que él hubiera adoptado con ella. Hermione no había estado preparada para eso.

Ya estaba sintiendo su repliegue emocional. El acariciaba, calmaba, no la había dejado, aún la sujetaba por las muñecas, pero su cara había empezado a cerrarse cada vez más, y ella se sentía desesperada por atraerlo.

— No — le susurró ella — Quédate.

— No me he marchado.

— Si, si lo has hecho — dijo ella atragantándose con su murmullo.

Él empezó a retirar sus dedos. Hermione tiró de su flojo agarre y le envolvió con sus manos las muñecas, sujetándolo donde estaba. El hechizo se rompió. El mundo exterior que sus brazos habían sellado se había desintegrado en su visión periférica.

Theo miró hacia un lado, como reconociendo a sus compañeros de habitación con ese gesto.

— Maldición, desearía haberlo filmado — dijo Draco.

Que ellos la hubieran visto elevarse, culminar y caer bajo los hábiles dedos de Theo le envió a ella otra descarga de calor y humedad entre las piernas. Theo inhaló suavemente, inclinó la cabeza para buscarle los ojos. Algo oscuro y perverso calentó la mirada de él y lo hizo sonreír.

— ¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando? — le desafió él.

La cara de ella se sonrojó acaloradamente.

— Lo estás ¿no es cierto?

Hermione se lamió los labios ansiosamente. No estaba segura de confiar en ella misma para verbalizarlo en voz alta. ¿Y si ella se equivocaba y él no estaba pensando en invitar a los otros chicos a unírseles? ¿No provenía Theo de un entorno tradicional?

¿No la vería como una puta si le decía cuan cachonda eso la ponía? ¿Qué haría él si ella le dijera que quería que él fuera el primero de los muchachos en tomarla?

Decidió que era un riesgo demasiado grande. ¿Y si rechazaba su demanda de que él fuera el primero? Le dolería horrores si la denegaba después de lo que habían compartido. Tal vez no significaba tanto para él. Había estado como loco cuando la había tirado a ella contra la pared.

Él había estado tan involucrado en tomarla a ella que también había perdido el control por un momento. ¿Se habría aguantado de tocarla, rompiendo su propia regla de no besarse, y follársela si la quisiera realmente para él? Ella no lo creía así. Más probablemente, él había actuado para probarle a ella que estaba a su disposición mientras él tenía el control de las riendas.

Y eso dolía

Un montón.

Ella quería devolverle el dolor y hacer que lo sintiera y se doliera como ella. ¿Le heriría a él mirar como ella se corría con los otros? ¿Ver cómo ella enseñaba a Harry cómo quería que la tomaran? ¿Ver cómo Cedric la penetraba, o cómo Draco la tomaba por atrás?

— Sí, creo que estoy pensando lo que tú estás pensando —

confesó ella finalmente.

Ella le soltó las muñecas. Asintió. — Mientras alguno de esos chicos se rebaje lo suficiente como para besarme, estoy por la liberación sexual.

Cedric juró por algo sagrado.

Draco agarró el brazo de Harry. — ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué acaba de decir? Venga, hombre, cuéntame que significa esto.

Harry tiró de su brazo. — ¿Cómo diablos se supone que tengo que saberlo? Tú eres el cachondo — le dijo a Dan.

Las manos de Theo envolvieron las caderas de ella dentro de sus tejanos aflojados y se los bajó por las piernas.

— No sé qué es esto, pero creo que me gusta donde nos lleva — anunció Draco.

— Condones. Malditos condones. ¿Dónde pusimos la caja de condones? — Masculló Cedric.

— El armario de los medicamentos — contestó Hermione, viendo como los ojos de Theo se nublaban de excitación. Así pues, eso le gustaba ¿no? ¿Le gustaba compartirla? No sabía si era un halago o un insulto. Como ella estaba más excitada que enfadada en ese momento, decidió que lo averiguaría más tarde. El periodo universitario era una buena época para explorar, incluso aunque estuvieran a punto de graduarse y casi fuera como miembros adultos de la sociedad. Sería un semestre de últimas victorias.

Theo la aparto de la pared, llevando sus caderas cubiertas de encaje junto a sus tejanos. Ella levantó sus cejas en un desafío silencioso. Su respuesta fue girarla en sus brazos para que encarara al recientemente retornado Cedric y a los confundidos Draco y Harry.

Draco agarró su camisa y se la arrancó del cuerpo.

— Para. Ella se desnuda primero — dijo Theo.

Las palabras en sus oídos desataron un temblor de necesidad en su cuerpo. Sus pezones dolían, tiraban tan tensos. Su respiración sonaba ruda a su propio oído. Tan traviesa como se sentía enfrentando a sus compañeros de habitación, a punto de ser desnudada para ellos, el control de Theo la tenía al filo. Dios, ella se moría porque él follara su cuerpo en la misma forma en que follaba su mente sin siquiera intentarlo.

Theo tiró de sus brazos detrás de su espalda, enlazando uno de sus brazos musculosos en sus codos. Sus pechos empujaron agudamente hacia adelante. Ella gritó cuando él la mostró así, y la suave camiseta de algodón parecía papel de lija en sus pezones sensibilizados.

Harry parecía que iba a desmayarse. Ella le sonrió justo antes de descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Theo y se entregaba a todo lo que él pudiera querer de ella.

Las manos de Theo bajaron hasta sus bragas y su coño. Apretó y Hermione gimió, queriendo más. El metal frío tocó su estómago. Miró y vio que Cedric estaba a punto de cortar la querida camiseta de Harry. En ese momento, no parecía que a Harry le importara, pero ella sospechó que lo lamentaría más tarde.

— Espera — dijo ella — No la cortes. La mirada de Harry destelló de gratitud.

Theo la soltó para deslizar la camiseta de su cuerpo antes de volver a atraparla con su brazo. — Buen aviso — murmuró él sólo para que ella lo oyera.

Las manos de Cedric en su estómago le pusieron la piel de gallina. Draco agarró a Harry. Colocada en medio de sus cuatro chicos, se sintió como una diosa, adorada y reverenciada.

Draco cayó de rodillas, besando su abdomen mientras las manos de Cedric subían a probar el peso de sus pechos.

— Harry, córtale las bragas — mandó Theo.

Ella lloriqueó, el sonido cortándose en el momento en que las frías hojas de metal de las tijeras tocaron su pelvis.

— Tal vez quiera conservarlas — Harry razonó débilmente.

— Córtalas para mí — dijo ella

El cortó primero un lado y luego otro. Draco tiró el encaje fuera de la vista, y alcanzó su trasero para empezar a amasarlo, manteniendo su asiento de primera para ver como los dedos de Theo jugaban por sus labios hinchados, y se deslizaban por entre su fina tira de vello.

— Mueve los dedos, hombre, tengo que probar esto.

Los dedos de Theo se separaron y partieron sus pliegues. El aire fresco tocó su carne húmeda, y Hermione casi se corrió al momento.

Él aún no había tocado su clítoris y Cedric sólo acariciaba la parte inferior de sus pechos. Ninguno se había enfocado en las partes de ella que más querían su atención. Le gustaba y lo odiaba a la vez. Todas las manos, ojos, en su cuerpo, su carne más íntima y ahora… Oh, Dios, ahora la lengua de Draco rozándole el coño.

Sus caderas se arquearon bruscamente. Draco se rió por lo bajo. Cambió de posición y la elevó sobre los pies. Sujetada con las piernas alrededor de los anchos y desnudos hombros de Draco y con el brazo de Theo tras suyo, sus talones colgaban libremente.

Los pulgares de Draco partieron su culo. Ella nunca se había sentido tan expuesta en su vida.

Oyó a Harry lanzar un juramento y largarse corriendo. Draco se dedicó a follar su coño con su lengua. La boca de Cedric rodeaba su pezón y ella perdió la cabeza cuando Draco le lamió irregularmente su clítoris, construyendo en ella un orgasmo inconsistentemente hasta que súbitamente la pellizcó ahí. Hermione gritó, se sacudió contra la cara de Draco mientras que Cedric se sujetaba a su pezón, succionando con todas sus fuerzas.

Como volando, ellos depositaron su relajado cuerpo en la cama de Theo. En lugar de apoyarse en el suave colchón, ella descansaba encima del duro y completamente desnudo cuerpo de Draco. No recordaba que él se hubiera quitado la ropa, pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Cedric estaba desnudo también.

Harry había vuelto con una sonrisa sardónica; Theo le dio dos condones. — ¿Estas otra vez duro?

Harry asintió.

— Envuélvete doblemente — le dijo Theo — No tendrás tantas sensaciones y te correrás más lentamente.

— Chaval, ponme uno a mí. Me olvidé — dijo Draco.

Theo frunció las cejas y abrió un paquete. Hermione tendió la mano y él se lo dejó en sus manos con mucho gusto. Retorciéndose un poco, ella se apañó para cubrir la polla de Draco alcanzándolo por entre sus piernas.

— Buena chica — la alabó Theo.

Sus palabras deberían haberla molestado. Por lo contrario, la excitaron.

Draco hizo rodar sus caderas, deslizando su pene por la humedad de ella. Hermione gimió. A cada lado de ella, Cedric y Theo tomaron sus piernas y las pasaron por encima de los bordes del colchón. Draco la alcanzó por entre las piernas, extendiendo sus jugos por su ano. Ella tembló nerviosamente. Nunca había dejado a nadie que la tomara por ahí.

— Espera — dijo Theo — Necesita ayuda — Se inclinó sobre ella, su cabello cayendo alrededor de sus rostros.

— No estoy preparada — susurró ella.

— ¿Para esto o para Draco?

— Tengo miedo — confesó con una sonrisa temblorosa. La cara de Theo se suavizó. — Podemos dejar esto.

— No. Lo deseo. Sólo que…

— Estás asustada — acabó él.

Ella asintió, sorprendida de notar que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. La ternura de él la había pillado con la guardia baja. Ella yacía extendida y arqueada; se había corrido dos veces, estaba preparándose para tener a varios hombres llenando todos sus agujeros, pero esos segundos con Theo la hacían sentirse más desvalida que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Me tocarás? — le pidió ella.

El peso de su mano descansó en sus costillas. Ella suspiró. Cubriendo su mano con una de las suyas, ella la movió para que acariciara su pecho.

Una sonrisa onduló en los labios de él. — Tentadora.

— Sólo si funciona — contestó ella.

Su mano se movió con voluntad propia, con la de ella aún

Rozó su pezón con el pulgar en movimientos lentos circulares que le recordaron lo paciente que había sido al acariciar su coño cuando sólo habían gozado ellos dos.

— Eso sugiere que tienes un objetivo en mente — racionalizó el.

— Lo tengo.

— ¿Y qué objetivo es? — preguntó él.

— Bésame.

Él negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella.

El pareció considerar la pregunta con cuidado. Entonces, dándole un suave apretón a su pecho, él dijo, — Besarte eclipsaría mi alma, Sakura.

Ella tendría que haberle preguntado qué quería decir, estaba segura de que debía hacerlo, si él no le hubiera atrapado el pezón entre dos dedos y si el maldito que estaba abriéndole el ano no hubiera añadido un caliente retortijón de los nudillos mientras se lo trabajaba. Hermione casi se tragó la lengua.

Theo sonrió, sus ojos arrugándose en las comisuras. Ella amaba mirarle. Suave, perfecta piel brillante con salud e intensidad. Todos sus ángulos, a esa distancia, destacaban en perfecta armonía. Sus labios no solamente favorecían su rostro, eran una deliberadamente tallada adición a su belleza, realzada perfectamente por su suave bronceado. Ella imaginaba que su pene iba a ser igual. La misma dorada perfección en su longitud y el mismo hermoso acabado en su glande de líneas artísticas.

Ella quería probarlo. Sus labios, sus hombros, sus suaves y planos pezones marrones, perfectamente oblongos en su igualmente perfecto pecho, su hendido ombligo, su verga. Él necesitaba ser adorado, ¿lo sabía? ¿Es por eso que se mantenía distanciado de ella, porque pensaba que ella no era merecedora de eso? Theo era un dios, no un simple hombre.

Sus elevados principios y su mente. Hablaba en imágenes poéticas de un simple polvo. ¿Eclipsar su alma? ¿Quería decir que ella iba a oscurecer su perfección o robarle su luz? ¿Qué quería decir?

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando otro dedo se añadió al primero, y tijereteó abriéndole el trasero. Ella ahogó una exclamación.

— Relájate y respira hondo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño — prometió Theo. — Cedric, tómale el otro pecho — murmuró él.

Al instante, el calor envolvente de la boca de Cedric se cerró sobre ella. Tomó más que el pezón, bañó su piel, soplando suavemente la húmeda cima, y volviéndola a lamer.

— Está lista para mí — gruñó Draco.

La polla de Draco se deslizó por su crema, y entonces con una mano guiando la verga, él la empujó dentro del culo de ella.

Hermione gimoteó.

— Respira, Sakura — Theo se sacó su camiseta, y ella vio más piel que quería explorar con su boca. Él se apartó, o se giró. Se miraban a los ojos cuando él subió a la cama por encima de la cabeza de ella, aún protegiéndola con su cabello, pero ahora boca abajo. Theo la levantó, facilitando la entrada de Draco cuando cambió la elevación de la parte superior de su cuerpo y ella se retorció necesitando que Draco se moviera.

Draco se estremeció cuando finalmente se enfundó hasta los huevos. Ella jadeaba suavemente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó Theo.

— Duele un poco.

— Eso pasará — le aseguró él. Theo apretó su cuerpo con la palma de su mano.

Ella se arqueó.

El rió suavemente. — Paciencia

Los brazos de él rodearon sus mejillas y cuando ella giró la cara vio sus bíceps, respiró su olor, apretó sus labios en la caliente y elástica piel sin técnicamente besarlo. Ella frotó el brazo de él con sus labios, oyó su propia respiración acelerarse. Oyó el gruñido ahogado de Cedric por la interferencia en su juego con su pezón.

— Mantenla abierta, Cedric — dijo Theo, su voz baja y profunda.

— ¿Abierta? — preguntó él.

— Pártele los pliegues. Muéstrale a Harry dónde va a estar

— aclaró Theo.

— No sé si debería… — empezó Harry.

— ¿Quieres follártela? — preguntó Theo, levantando la cabeza.

Ella apenas podía ver más allá del pelo de Theo, pero vio la nuez de Harry subir y bajar. Vio la sombra de su mandíbula hacer el mismo gesto.

— Entonces fóllatela antes de que uno de nosotros decidamos que no podemos esperar más.

— Como yo, gilipollas — le riñó Cedric de forma poco característica en él.

Theo bajo su cara hacia la de ella.

— Estás enrollándote con mi brazo.

Había una sonrisa en su voz, pero ella sabía que lo desaprobaba.

— Hermione, Cedric está duro por ti. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? — le preguntó Theo.

— Theo, ¿cómo me meto ahí? — preguntó Harry

Theo dejó escapar un gemido.

Cedric soltó una palabrota. — ¿De veras?

Harry tenía que sentirse demasiado consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Cedric necesitaba aliviarse, también.

— Cedric — dijo ella — Cambia de sitio por Harry. Quiero que me folles tú. Harry, sácate las gomas. Cuando te corras, hazlo sobre mis pechos.

— Apresuraos, mierda. No me puedo estar aquí quieto para siempre — se quejó Draco.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y soltó una risita. Theo le guiñó un ojo.

La rodilla de Harry le golpeó a ella el codo, y ella se movió hacia las caderas de él. Su mano encontró su polla, pero… algo no estaba bien. Miró a Theo confundida. La boca de Hermione se seco

≪¿Habían querido meterle eso en ella para empezar?≫

— Joder! — exclamó ella.

— Voy a follarte. Enseguida — prometió Cedric.

— ¿Querías que un hombre que la tiene como un ogro me desgarrara al principio? — preguntó ella.

Ahora era Theo el que parecía confuso. La miró y una risa sobresaltada se le escapó.

— Santa Madre de Dios, Harry. ¿La tienes así porque tomas esteroides?

Harry la tenía indudablemente enorme. Se balanceó sobre sus pies. Hermione acarició su polla. Las rodillas de Cedric se metieron entre los muslos abiertos de ella y las piernas de Draco. Él apretó hacia delante y Hermione vio las estrellas. Automáticamente, abrió del todo la boca, como si con ello pudiera darles más espacio.

Theo la rozó con sus labios en la frente. — Respira, ¿recuerdas?

— No puedo — dijo ella. — Si respiro, la verga de Cedric me cosquilleará las amígdalas.

— De acuerdo, muchachos, no se muevan aún. Ella necesita adaptarse. — Dijo Theo.

Hermione se removió, apretando más fuerte a Harry. Él hizo un extraño ruido gutural y el semen caliente y espeso se vertió a chorros sobre sus pechos. El cuerpo de Hermione se contrajo y aprisionó a los dos hombres dentro de ellas mientras el orgasmo la alcanzaba por todo su cuerpo.

Draco y Cedric gruñeron al unísono, intentando no soltar sus cargas. El sudor perló el pecho de Cedric. Draco se agitó debajo de ella.

— A la mierda con esperar — dijo Draco enfadado.

En la distancia, ella oyó la cremallera. Incluso oyó la suave protesta de Theo. Pero fue el lento abrirse de los ojos de Theo, el shock que mostraban sus rasgos y el tinte rosado de sus pómulos lo que le dio a ella la primera pista. Entonces Draco estaba gimiendo y los ojos de Theo se convirtieron en ranuras negras de placer.

— Draco. Joder. Draco! — gritó repentinamente Theo

— No puede hablar con la boca llena — dijo Cedric, riéndose.

Cedric se movía dentro de ella. Como Theo, tenía problemas en recordar las cosas que tenía que estar sintiendo. Draco había notado que Cedric empezaba. Se movió sincronizando sus movimientos en opuesto a él, flexionando sus caderas.

Harry todavía tenía que ponerse fláccido, y Hermione estaba agradecida. Quería tocar algo. Sujetarse a algo, por eso se agarró al pene de Harry, y acarició sus huevos. Con su otra mano, buscó el torso de Cedric y lo exploró todo lo que pudo.

La palma de Theo, plana sobre su abdomen, empujaba hacia abajo. Hermione gritó de placer mientras el espacio limitado de su cuerpo para dos penes súbitamente se concentró. La presión también elevó su monte extendido, forzando a su tierno y engrosado clítoris a rozarse brutalmente contra la polla de Cedric. Se anidaba en los cortos acariciantes rizos de él y luego vibraba de nuevo con su verga.

Una y otra vez, las sensaciones le robaron todos los pensamientos y el habla. Ella tocaba, sentía, explosionaba, seguía corriéndose mientras los chicos retenían sus orgasmos y resoplaban atravesando su cuerpo estremecido. La palma de Theo se humedeció y sus exhalaciones se convirtieron en duros sonidos ásperos. El profundo quejido se enganchó más y más elevado hasta que súbitamente Theo gritó, y ella sintió el temblor de sus brazos mientras su pene se vaciaba.

Draco se corrió casi inmediatamente después, y Cedric dos empujones más tarde. Ella había estado en una especie de orgasmo continuo, y ahora Theo estiraba y pellizcaba su clítoris rítmicamente mientras pedía a Harry que se corriera de nuevo.

Él lo hizo. Hermione chilló, convulsionándose. Los otros gruñían mientras miraban el espectáculo agradeciéndolo. Ella cayó sin fuerzas sobre su espalda. Los brazos de Draco la rodearon, tiernamente. Theo se bajó de la cama y se apartó antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en mirarlo. Cedric se sentó en sus talones, sus manos acariciando de forma tranquilizadora los muslos de ella, mientras Harry tímidamente se escurría hacia el baño, volviendo con trapos húmedos y una toalla seca.

— Vamos — dijo Harry.

— Gracias — murmuró ella.

— De nada — dijeron todos a la vez, haciendo que ella soltara una risa soñolienta.

Draco le cogió los pechos, y retorció sus pezones. — ¿Cuándo podemos repetir esto?

Hermione gimió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

**Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

Hermione golpeaba la punta de su bolígrafo contra su labio.

— Monopolios, monopolizó, monopolios. Jesús, ¿Dónde he visto este fragmento?

Ella buscó en las páginas de un texto de la biblioteca, lo abandonó y cogió otro de los cinco que tenía a su alcance en su litera.

Harry tosió.

Ella buscó una hoja nueva en su libreta. Principios de Negocios era una clase que le daba alergia, pero había habido una parte sobre el romper el paradigma de una organización que le había gustado.

— Piensa fuera de los moldes — murmuró para ella misma.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. Ella notaba vagamente las miradas que dirigía en su dirección. Hizo un esfuerzo para concentrar sus pensamientos en ella misma para no molestarle a él.

— ¡Aquí está! Creando una nueva empresa de negocio no monopolizado era como un monopolio organizando tu compañía o creando una demanda que era singular en los servicios que suministraba. Y eso sería el tema de su disertación. El cómo, porqué, la necesidad de creación…

Harry suspiró fuertemente y tosió con entusiasmo.

Hermione parpadeó, miró por encima de sus libros y enfocó sus pensamientos dispersos en el despeinado compañero de habitación que estaba en la pared de enfrente.

— Tendrías que beber un poco de agua.

— Sí — dijo él, retorciéndose en la silla. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada desviada hicieron que ella le mirara especulativamente. Harry se secó las palmas en sus tejanos varias veces. Por encima del muslo, por encima de la rodilla. Por encima del muslo, por encima de la rodilla.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella.

Dedos dudosos y palmas húmedas recorrieron conjuntamente el cabello de él, haciendo que sus mechones desgreñados se aplanaran algo. Tenía que ser la única persona para la que tocarse el cuero cabelludo mejoraba su aspecto. Ella sonrió ante la energía nerviosa de él.

— Uh… — empezó él.

¿Estaba sudando? Debía ser algo relacionado con el sexo que lo tenía tan tenso.

— ¿Sí? — le sugirió ella.

— Podrías… Querrías… Me preguntaba si… tal vez podrías enseñarme como tener relaciones sexuales — dijo demasiado rápidamente.

Hermione golpeó la punta del bolígrafo sobre sus labios de lentamente.

— ¿No tocamos ese tema ayer?

Él se encogió de hombros, restregó la punta del zapato en la alfombra.

— Pienso que quiere un poco de tiempo de uno en uno — dijo Theo, dejando caer su mochila de libros al lado de la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él.

Hermione lo miró, observando su limpia camisa polo blanca, estrechándose por encima de su físico musculoso, y el ancho cinturón marrón en las presillas de sus tejanos desgastados, enfatizando sus estrechas caderas. Su cuerpo cantaba sólo de verlo.

¿Qué se necesitará para meterse dentro de esos pantalones masculinos, me pregunto? Entonces pensó en Draco y que era necesaria ingenuidad, sorpresa y una posición estupenda entre sus piernas. O tal vez ella no era suficientemente inteligente para discernirlo.

Hermione desdobló sus piernas cruzadas y dejó caer el bolígrafo en la cama. Entonces, andando hasta Harry, tiró de la mano de Theo y lo puso junto a ella.

— No tengo todo lo que se necesita, pero Theo sí y tal vez él te pueda mostrar lo que necesitas saber.

Theo retiró su mano.

— Tengo que estudiar — Girándose, recogió su mochila y, como Hermione, se sentó a la cabecera de su propia cama.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. ≪Bien, estupendo. ¿No quiere

jugar? Entonces, puede mirar y reconcomerse el corazón≫ decidió

ella

Harry parecía abatido.

— No te preocupes, Harry. Podemos hacer algo para arreglarlo — dijo alegremente.

Su mirada de ojos abiertos y su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando expresaban su esperanza perfectamente. Hermione sonrió. Cuando él se puso en pie, ella le empujó los hombros.

— Empezaremos con algo fácil — Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, envolviendo sus hombros con los brazos. — Bésame.

— Uh, de acuerdo — Harry presionó sus labios ligeramente fruncidos sobre los de ella.

— Relájate — murmuró ella. — Cierra los ojos, y busca la sensación.

Él lo intentó de nuevo, presionando, y ella suavizó su boca contra la de él, uniéndosele, besándolo una y otra vez. El entusiasmo de Harry fue incrementándose. Hermione probó sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Él hizo lo mismo.

Empujándole gentilmente hacia un ritmo suave y más sexy, ella enseñó a Harry cómo quería que la besaran mediante pruebas y errores. Los brazos de él se enroscaron fuertemente alrededor de ella, empujándola contra su erección. Ella le dejó, le ayudó a conseguir la presión que él buscaba balanceando sus caderas hacia delante. Él gimió.

Theo no había soltado prenda. Era hora de parar los preliminares y ver si él también se apuntaba al juego.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo. — Quítame la camiseta.

Harry tragó repetidas veces, pero hizo lo que ella le pedía. El cuello se tropezó incómodamente con sus orejas y nariz, haciendo que ella riera. Ella mantuvo los brazos en alto hasta que él acabó con la tarea. Entonces dejó caer sus manos en las caderas de él.

— Ahora, sácame el sujetador

A ella le pareció oír a Theo gruñir. Indudablemente había cambiado de posición.

Harry ciegamente tiró de la espalda de ella, se rindió y empezó a tirar hacia arriba como había hecho con la camiseta.

— Nooo, eh. Se darán cuenta de tu inexperiencia si haces esto y fastidiarás completamente a la mujer a la que intentas seducir. Los pechos son sensibles, y duelen cuando los maltratan. Si haces esto, creo que lo dejaré para otro día.

Harry suspiró exasperado.

— Cedric te mordió el pezón. No oí que te quejaras por eso. Ella le besó suavemente.

— Eso es porqué — murmuró contra sus labios — los pezones son diferentes. Como los labios — dijo ella, mordisqueándole los de él — son diferentes de las mejillas — Frotó su mejilla contra la de él. Respirando al lado de su oreja, ella dijo. — Espero que juegues duro con mis pezones, Harry. Realmente me gusta eso.

Theo soltó un taco, buscando ruidosamente algo en su mochila. Por el rabillo del ojo, ella vio que él intentaba mantenerse ocupado, intentaba no prestar atención a los jueguecitos de ella.

— Hay tres ganchos en la espalda. Mira por encima de mi hombro para encontrarlos.

Harry lo hizo, y con su exclamación de éxito, la tensión en los pechos de ella se liberó. Él deslizó las gomas por sus hombros y se quedó mirando extasiado a su pecho.

Hermione tiró al suelo el sujetador.

— Pareces nervioso.

— Sí — dijo él, riéndose un poco.

Ella cambió de posición, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas, detrás, y apoyándose.

— ¿Qué te gustaría?

— Todo.

— Di guarradas si quieres. A algunas chicas les gusta.

— ¿Puedo tocarlos? — preguntó él.

— Pon tus malditas manos en ella — gritó Theo.

Harry saltó y con las palmas abiertas, tomó los pechos de ella.

— ¿Así?

— Um. Eso es una forma — dijo ella. Puso sus manos sobre las de él, moviéndolas, usándolas para que la acariciara. — Mmm. Así, esto es estupendo.

— Oh. Me gusta… uh… — Harry tragó con dificultad. — Tus, um, pezones están…

— ¿Durós? — Le provocó ella — Porque lo que haces les gusta. El juego con mis pechos me pone cachonda.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó él, su voz graznando — ¿Te estoy poniendo cachonda?

— Oh, joder — saltó Theo.

— Ignóralo — dijo Hermione. — Empieza… uy!

— Lo siento! Lo siento… Dijiste que te justaba que jugaran duro.

— Está bien. Prueba a pellizcarlos. Tienes que prepararme para algo así.

— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes. Sigue tocándome. Intenta usar tus pulgares para frotar los pezones. Como hizo Theo ayer. Oh, sí, así — le alabó ella. — Eso se siente bien.

— ¿Así?

— Uh huh… Sigue haciéndolo… Mmmm… Un poco más fuerte ahora. Sí… — siseó ella. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y ella se arqueó en sus manos.

— Genial.

— ¿Genial? — preguntó Theo, haciéndose eco del comentario de Harry. — ¿Quieres que sea genial? Chúpaselos.

Los labios de Harry se cerraron en sobre la cima turgente. Hermione se estremeció y soltó un gemido ahogado. Su lengua dio vueltas como antes había hecho con su pulgar. La humedad empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el coño y se retorció en el regazo de Harry. Cuando los dientes la rozaron, Hermione gritó, y le agarró la cabeza firmemente.

— Eso, eso es genial — murmuró Theo, levantándose y yendo hacia ellos.

Theo apartó las manos de Harry y tomó el otro pecho de ella en su boca. Tiró de su pezón con dureza con sus labios, rodándolo y liberándolo. Harry lo imitó.

— Oh… Dios… Mio… — La necesidad le atenazaba las entrañas. Eran diferentes, aunque la succión y el calor eran el mismo, los hombres siguieron atormentando sus pechos hasta que ella estaba segura que había una mancha de humedad en sus pantalones tejanos. Su clítoris se tensaba. Hermione frotó su coño aún vestido en la evidente excitación de Harry.

Theo se apartó, se puso rápidamente detrás de ella y la levantó del regazo de Harry. Hermione protestó al sentir que sus bocas la abandonaban, pero la queja murió en sus labios.

— Sácale los pantalones. Te lo prometo, has hecho que se moje — dijo Theo oscuramente.

Harry fue rápido obedeciendo, dejando caer sus pantalones y bragas. Hermione se salió de ellos y se apoyó en el sólido pecho de Theo.

— Desnúdate — le dijo él a Harry a continuación.

Harry se desnudó. La caja de condones de la noche anterior aún estaba sobre la mesita donde la habían dejado. Theo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella. Pillando el significado, Harry los cogió.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra noche? — preguntó Theo. Él le tomó los pechos a ella, masajeándolos gentilmente con los pezones firmemente pillados entre sus dedos.

— ¿Doble envoltorio? — preguntó el otro.

— Para que no dispares en el instante en que ella se siente sobre tu polla — Theo le acariciaba detrás de la oreja con sus labios.

La piel de ella se puso de gallina. Ella vio como las manos de

Harry temblaban mientras preparaba el primer condón.

— Despacio. Por favor. Enfúndatelo despacio.

Viendo como la impresionante longitud de Harry desaparecía debajo del latex amarillo le causó otro temblor. El segundo, azul, se deslizó más fácilmente que el primero. Que la polla de él estuviera de color verde neón por la combinación de los dos colores le cosquilleaba.

≪Es tan adorablemente torpón.≫ Pensó ella.

Theo deslizó una mano entre las piernas de ella y,valerosamente, ella no se encorvó. Entonces la levantó y ella pensó que se correría al momento. Se apretó contra él con su pezónatrapado en su otra mano, y el peso de su cuerpo entre su coño palpitante y sus cálidos y fuertes dedos.

— Pon un pie en su antebrazo. Déjale que vea tu coñito —

le dijo Theo a ella mientras la levantaba ante Harry.

Ella obedeció, sintiéndose decadente y traviesa. Siguiendo la idea, Harry se arrodilló en el suelo delante de la silla.

La mano de Theo se apartó de ella, dejando sólo un dedo estrujándole el clítoris. Hermione gimió, inclinando sus caderas para seguir a sus maliciosos dedos, pero él no volvió.

— Tócale el coño. Explóralo. Pruébalo — instruyó Theo, su voz grave y dura contra el cuello de ella. Sus dedos húmedos tocaron el trasero de ella y Hermione contuvo el aliento.

Harry la acarició como a un gatito, pasando el dorso de un dedo primero por un lado, luego por otro. Siguió acariciando y estudiando su coño con interés.

— Me gusta — dijo suavemente.

Esas dulces palabras se deslizaron por ella como un escalofrío, llevándola a un estado de necesidad acuciante. Tenía que ser su primera. Sería un honor iniciarlo, y ella tendría las manos de Theo donde deseaba. Bueno, no completamente dónde, pero eso era mejor que nada. Especialmente sus dedos bailando sobre su ano eran un indicio de las intenciones de él.

Harry le abrió el coño.

— ¿Te duele?

— No, Harry. Me siento estupendamente.

— No sé si quiero saborearlo — dijo dubitativamente. Ella soltó una risita. — No tienes que hacerlo.

— Deberías probarlo. Es muy probable que te guste — dijo Theo. Sus labios se cerraron el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Hermione inclinó la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso. Sus dedos empezaron a rodar por sus pezones dando pellizcos periódicamente mientras otro dedo hacía excursiones exploratorias a su culo.

— Harry— dijo Theo. — Voy a necesitar un condón.

≪Oh, gracias, Dios!≫

— ¿Uno o dos?

— Sólo uno — dijo Theo cerca del oído de ella.

Harry le alcanzó el condón. La cremallera de Theo se oyó detrás de ella y súbitamente su caliente y dura longitud se apoyó entre las mejillas de su culo con un par de suaves empujoncitos. Él presionó la punta húmeda sobre su ano, y luego se apartó. Los muslos de Hermione temblaron. Lo necesitaba tanto. A ambos.

El pulgar de Harry se frotaba en sus pliegues húmedos y Hermione suspiraba suavemente. Una nueva descarga húmeda se deslizó por sus labios. Él hundió un dedo profundamente en ella. Su coño se contrajo a su alrededor impacientemente.

— Oh! Guau! — dijo Harry.

— ¿Lo pillas ahora? Imagina que está estrujando tu verga

— le dijo Theo.

Harry empujó su dedo unas cuantas veces dentro de ella, y luego puso otro dedo encima de su clítoris.

— Sí — le animó ella.

— ¿Es tu clítoris — preguntó Harry.

— Sí.

— Y si decido saborearla, ¿por dónde empiezo? —

Preguntó Harry.

Theo soltó una risotada grave.

— Por cualquier sitio. Sigue dándole vueltas a ese dulce botón. Trátalo como hiciste con su pezón.

— Oh, de acuerdo.

Harry fue directo a su clítoris, chupándolo profunda e intensamente. Hermione se dobló. El sonido se fue apagando y lo oía todo como en la distancia. Entonces Harry empezó a lamerla ávidamente, la succionó, le dio vueltas, mordisqueó su clítoris. Él parecía disfrutar de su abertura, empujándole dentro y frotando la punta de sus dedos en los tensos músculos.

Hermione se sorprendió por sus propios gritos. Theo la sujetaba con un brazo alrededor de las caderas, penetrándole el culo con un dedo y abriéndole el estrecho agujero.

— No te apartes ahora, Sakura. Deja que absorba toda su sed de ti — Entonces, empujando su polla en su portal trasero, penetró entre el cerrado anillo de músculos. — Harry hace que estés tan mojada, que me ha facilitado la entrada.

Hermione enroscó sus brazos tras la cabeza de él, necesitando sujetarse a algo más firme que ella. Su coño temblaba, su culo estaba placenteramente ensanchado. Theo la tenía quieta contra él. Le puso las manos en los pechos y le retorció los pezones fuertemente.

— No te corras — le dijo él.

— Por favor — rogó ella.

— No — él volvió a retorcérselos, estirándolos al mismo tiempo. — Harry, añade otro dedo. Toma su clítoris con fuerza.

Harry hizo lo que le decían. Hermione sollozó, agitó la cabeza.

Aprisionando sus pechos, Theo le pellizcó los pezones fieramente. Se salió y se volvió a meter de un golpe en su trasero. Sus bolas golpearon contra su coño.

— Ahora — murmuró el gravemente.

Hermione se tensó, su voz se quedó trabada, su respiración se suspendió y el orgasmo la golpeó como una descarga eléctrica. Theo se movía rápidamente contra ella, follándola por detrás, prolongando la galopada hasta que se vació en ella.

Theo se apartó entonces, deslizándose de su culo y dirigiendo a

Harry hacia la silla. Entonces la colocó a ella firmemente sobre la polla engrosada de Harry. El shock de pasar del uno al otro la dejó a ella temblando por dentro. Su polla le llegó hasta el cuello del útero, y Hermione olvidó respirar.

— Madre de Dios bendito! — chilló Harry.

— No! — dijo Theo agudamente.

— Tengo que… — rogó Harry.

— No. Te perderás la experiencia. No hagas que ella se mueva para correrte egoístamente. — Le advirtió Theo. — Es poco respetuoso. — Él le acarició la columna vertebral a ella con la mano. — Está compartiendo un regalo especial, escondido en su cuerpo. No quieras robárselo. Acéptalo con gentileza.

Oh, mierda, la forma en que él hablaba la hacía a ella desear llorar y que fuera él el que obtuviera su obsequio secreto, o cualquier otro rollo que él hubiera soltado. Ella no se habría quejado si Harry hubiera explotado, considerando el increíble orgasmo que ellos ya le habían dado. ¿Pero quién soy yo para quejarme? Persuádeme!

Harry se controló admirablemente. Él clavó los dedos bajo la silla y mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— No te muevas, Sakura — le advirtió Theo. Como si pudiera.

Mientras que esperaban a que Harry recuperara el control, las manos de Theo la acariciaron los hombros, los brazos, el pene desnudo entre sus omóplatos. Ya había empezado a engrosarse. Se había sacado el condón y ella esperaba notarlo pegajoso, pero no lo sintió así. Se preguntó por ello brevemente, hasta que sus manos acariciantes volvieron a despertar el deseo en ella.

Theo levantó el pelo de su nuca. Le besó lugares anteriormente ocultos, drogándola con su tierna seducción.

— Fóllatelo — le susurró contra el hombro. — Fóllatelo como si me follaras a mí.

La respiración de ella se interrumpió, imaginando cómo sería follar con Theo. Sería duro y tierno, suave y rudo. ¿Podía ella moverse sobre Harry de esa manera sin asustarlo?

Hermione se elevó, balanceando sus caderas mientras se elevaba sobre su eje, y luego se dejó caer para tomarlo entero. Harry gimió fuertemente, la tomó de los pechos, mordió su hombro y la mandíbula se le apretó perdido en la locura erótica.

Habiéndose corrido hacía poco, Hermione observó su fervor lamentándolo, sabiendo que él se correría antes que ella.

Theo pareció sospechar lo mismo, por lo que hundió sus dedos por encima de su montículo y presionó, forzando que su clítoris entrara en contacto con el eje de Harry. Había hecho lo mismo la noche anterior. No sabía que la excitaba más, las manos de Harry sobre ella o el hecho de que sus actos parecían ordenarle implícitamente que se corriera.

Con su otra mano, enroscó su largo cabello alrededor de su puño y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella cabalgaba a Harry, deleitándose sabiendo que la verga de Theo se endurecía a sus espaldas. Lo miró a sus ojos vidriosos, viendo como sus labios se entreabrían y que su cuerpo necesitaba más oxígeno que el que inhalaba normalmente. Una emoción descontrolada recorrió sus rasgos antes de que él cerrara los ojos.

— Oh! Oh… ooh! Voy… voy a… — aulló Harry.

Hermione se los folló a los dos, disfrutando del suave temblor de placer que recorría su coño, ordeñando a Harry mientras se corría en ardientes borbotones. Le cabalgó, frustrada al notar que Theo se apartaba sin haberse corrido también. Él se alejó.

Por primera vez, ella vio que se había quitado la camisa y que estaba arrugada en el suelo. Bien, eso explicaba la falta de humedad en su espalda.

— Espera, Theo — dijo ella, sin aliento por el esfuerzo. Theo meneó la cabeza.

— Esto fue por Harry. Y por ti.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó ella.

— Más tarde — prometió.

Hermione miró a Harry. Su cabeza estaba caída en el respaldo de la silla y respiraba duramente, su pecho húmedo y tumultuoso.

— Guau… Eso fue… guau… — Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. — Increíble.

Ella sonrió, se elevó sobre las rodillas para un beso final.

— Oh, mirad, una orgía! — Draco coreó desde la puerta.

— Nada como ver un culo después de un día duro en la oficina

— Draco corrió a través de la habitación y puso su cara contra el trasero de ella. — Esa es una de mis tareas favoritas! — cantó a su raja.

— Ostia, tío, no necesito ver como montas su culo — rezongó Cedric. — Pero, maldición, hay un coño desnudo que es una visión para mis ojos cansados. Gracias Universidad por haberla cagado con los alojamientos.

Hermione se retorció apartándose de la buscona lengua de Draco.

— No soy tu muñeca hinchable de carne y hueso — Su golpe sonó sordamente contra la cabeza de Draco.

Theo se había retirado, notó ella. Hermione tenía ganas de llorar. Ella quería su luego ahora.

— Necesito una ducha — dijo, bajando del regazo de Harry y dirigiéndose al baño.

— Oh! Voy contigo — se ofreció voluntario Draco.

— Puedo yo solita — dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué cuando tienes unas manos que quieren ayudarte? — Preguntó Draco, levantando sus manos y agitando los dedos.

— Draco. Espacio — dijo Theo.

— Mierda!.

Hermione se encerró en la habitación embaldosada al oír la exclamación de Draco. Estaba tan contenta de que Theo hubiera hecho desistir a Draco. Le gustaban los muchachos, apreciaba la forma en que disfrutaban de sus cuerpos, pero esperaba que no solo pensaran que su coño era su área de juegos

— Hey, capullo. ¿Alguna vez te han penetrado el agujero? —

Preguntó a Draco.

≪ ¿Capullo? ¿Se refería al impresionante tamaño de

Harry?≫ Hermione ahogó una risotada. Un par de referencias como

esa en el grupo adecuado de chicas y Harry no volvería a tener su

cama libre nunca más.

— Mierda santa — dijo Harry.

— Ya era hora que tuvieras tu rito de iniciación — recalcó Draco

— Ella no sabía cómo pensaba que sabría. Había oído rumores que era un poco asqueroso. Como bocadillos rancios de atún. Eso no es cierto. Bueno, al menos no lo es en el caso de Hermione. Sabía ligeramente floral. Su jabón huele a lavanda. Quizá por eso. — Suspiró Harry.

— Eh, junior, gracias pero es demasiada información — dijo

Cedric.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Draco. — Todos hemos o queremos lamer ese coño. Deja que el chico se sienta como un rey. Ya ha dejado de ser un maldito friki virgen.

— Nunca he visto una mujer moverse de esa manera.

¿Todas se retuercen cuando juegas con sus pezones o chupas su clítoris? — Harry aún de subidón, balbuceaba, sin esperar respuesta de los otros. — Eso fue muy especial. Theo, tenías razón. Estaba mojada. Por mí. Podría haber tenido cualquier otro. Se enrolló conmigo, y le gusto. Chico, qué se yo, le gustó. Incluso hizo ruidos sexuales y se movió como si no pudiera resistir lo guay que era.

Draco y Cedric cruzaron sus miradas.

— Parece que lo hiciste todo bien — ofreció Cedric. Harry sonrió y meneó la cabeza arriba y abajo.

Draco tiró los tejanos a la cabeza de Harry.

— Soy un semental — dijo Harry, sonriendo abiertamente como un loco.

— Tranqui, tronco. Sólo has as montado una vez — le recordó Draco.

— Lo sé. Pero soy un semental. Cedric se rió.

Theo cogió un jersey negro de su cajonera y se pasó el suave y holgado algodón por la cabeza. Entonces, asegurando su mochila en sus hombros, metió sus llaves y su pase de bus en el bolsillo trasero.

Tenía que irse. Estar fuera cuando ella acabara con su ducha y volviera pavoneando por la habitación en su desnuda perfección. Tal vez pavonear no fuera la palabra correcta. Ella se movía con más armonía, con más gracia.

Theo ignoró las bromas sexuales entre sus otros tres compañeros de habitación, escogiendo no participar para no denigrar su unión espiritual con Hermione. Sabía que sus creencias culturales eran diferentes. Para ellos, era sexo. Para él, era una vinculación de almas que no debía ser tomada a la ligera.

Tomando una goma elástica del cajón superior, El pasador de la puerta se acababa de cerrar cuando se encontró ojo con ojo con la mirada azul del pesado de su encargado de residencia, Blaize.

— Así pues, ¿se la estan follando todos? — preguntó. Theo levantó una ceja, pero se mantuvo silencioso.

— Es una especie de menaje. He oído sobre ese tipo de relaciones. No sé por qué ella se enrolla con una panda de perdedores como ustedes. A menos que sea vegetariana y no coma carne — dijo Blaize, cogiéndose la polla entre sus manos.

Theo le dio una mirada de reproche por encima, dejando que Blaize viera el asco en sus ojos antes de dejarlo detrás, también. Una vez fuera del edificio, Theo llamó a su dormitorio.

— Eh, Cedric — le dijo cuándo Cedric cogió la línea. — Hermione necesita hacer ver que se marcha por un tiempo. Blaize está acechando el vestíbulo para pillarla. Dile que se tiene que largar y esconder por unos pocos días.

Una vez Cedric estuvo de acuerdo, Theo dejó caer su móvil en su bolsa, agachó la cabeza contra las ráfagas de viento de Octubre y caminó con dificultad hacia la parada de autobús. La habitación se había vuelto caótica y, más que nada, necesitaba un poco de paz para pensar. Eso solía ser la biblioteca, pero la biblioteca estaba demasiado cerca de de Hermione.

Los frenos del bus resoplaron por el aire comprimido, y él montó los altos escalones. Se oyeron ruidos de motor y el bus continuó, mientras Theo dirigía sus pasos vacilantes hasta el asiento disponible más cercano. El verdor se deslizaba por las colinas, a ambos lados de la carretera mientras los kilómetros iban pasando cuando se pararon en el Jardín Botánico.

Theo sacó rápidamente su identificación de estudiante al empleado y se dirigió al jardín cerrado que buscaba. Perfectamente esculpido, un jardín japonés se abría a continuación. Su alma suspiró, encontrando consuelo en el gotear

Su abuelo le había dicho que incluso aunque supieras donde estabas destinado en última instancia, era el viaje el que centraba el espíritu. Planeado específicamente para la meditación, los caminitos giraban alrededor de un puente decorativo y lo llevaron más adentro de la belleza de la horticultura asiática.

Finalmente, llegó al modesto banco de piedra en el centro de los cerezos floridos. Estaban en pleno esplendor. Theo puso su mochila en el suelo y se apoyó en el banco de piedra. Sakura. Así es como él había llamado a Hermione. No había coincidencias en la vida, y la expresión cariñosa le había salido con naturalidad, haciéndole preguntarse por el significado oculto que su mente subconsciente estaba enviándole.

La herencia japonesa de su madre usaban la flor del cerezo como símbolo de cosas diferentes. Divergían drásticamente. ¿Era la interpretación china de la belleza femenina, la sexualidad y el poder que él veía o la idea japonesa de mortalidad, y la gran belleza seguida de una muerte rápida?

Había verdad en ambas interpretaciones. Hermione despertaba una intensa pasión en él, hacía desear poseerla de forma que no lograba entender. Ella ciertamente tenía belleza y sexualidad. Dada su respuesta innata a ella, también reconocía su poder sobre él.

Ella llenaba su corazón con tristeza. De que su tiempo con ella tendría instantes de perfección con la promesa de una ruptura abrupta. ¿Era el corazón de ella efímero? ¿Se enamoraría él de

una sombra de su amor una vez que el interés se hubiera desvanecido?

Una flor revoloteó pacíficamente hasta su estómago. Él la cogió, la sujetó cuidadosamente en su mano, la llevó a su rostro e inhalo. ¿Qué diría su abuelo sobre su irresistible necesidad de estar con ella?

El tiempo no podía ser más inadecuado. La distracción podía afectar a su futuro, al honor de su familia. Oh, no era lo mismo que había sido en generaciones anteriores, pero él aún debía a sus ancestros al menos el reconocimiento del lugar que ocupaba en la familia.

Hermione no era japonesa. Hermione tenía el poder de arrancarlo a él de sus raíces y sus estudios con igual abandono. Y aunque él se había reprimido de consumar nada con ella y ella lo había aceptado de alguna manera, la había tomado por detrás como un bálsamo para su necesidad. Él quería mucho más.

¿Y ella?

Tal vez él se preocupaba en vano porque ella disfrutaba con la libertad de tener varias parejas sexuales. Ella se había dejado tomar. Como una sirena, podía coleccionar hombres si así lo deseaba. ¿No se había interesado Blaize también por ella? ¿Dejaría ella que él la tomara? ¿Era tan descuidada con ella misma que tomaría a cualquiera en su cama?

Pero mientras pensaba eso, igualmente lo rechazaba. Ella había tomado a los otros por instancia de él. Ella había seguido sus indicaciones y confiado su cuerpo a él, y él la había entregado a los otros. Le dolía su estupidez de compartirla. Ella era un desafío para él; por eso lo había hecho. Había sabido desde el momento en que había aparecido en el dormitorio y la había visto con sus compañeros de habitación que ella tenía algo importante.

Era la rendición en su firme mirada cuando ella había tomado la boca de él que había iniciado su caída en lo desconocido. Él sabía que ella o bien era para que él la reclamara o para que la abandonara.

¿Estaba el corazón de ella marcado como el suyo? ¿Era sólo el desafío de la conquista lo que ella sentía y luego iba a descartarlo? ¿Iban su poder, belleza y sexualidad a durar o sobrevivir sólo un corto periodo de tiempo antes de morir como una flor de cerezo?

— ¿Cómo lo sabré, abuelo? — preguntó Theo a los árboles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Hermione cogió la capucha de su mochila y mantuvo su brillante cabello escondido mientras se encasquetaba una gorra de beisbol y luego la capucha oscura por encima de la cabeza. Añadiéndose un par de gafas de sol y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, caminó arrastrando los pies hacia el dormitorio.

Logró llegar hasta la puerta lateral sin incidentes. Dos puertas más y estaría en casa sin problemas. Theo no había estado bromeando. Blaize había tenido su dormitorio bajo vigilancia constante. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo creativo entrar y salir del edificio durante los últimos días. Una vez, ella había tenido que saltar desde la ventana del primer piso para evitarlo. Entre los cinco, sin embargo, habían logrado mantener el dormitorio bien controlado.

Desgraciadamente, Blaize había decidido por su cuenta que Hermione era una chica fácil. Casi siempre, la localizaba en las áreas comunes de los estudiantes durante la hora de la comida y le sugería irse a enrollarse y tener sexo caliente. Las pocas veces que ella había estado con gente de su propia aula, tenía que explicarles que le había rechazado para una cita y que él no podía aceptar un no por respuesta. Generalmente, ella simplemente esperaba que ellos le ignoraran.

Ella ya estaba junto al tirador de la puerta cuando oyó el alegre saludo de Blaize.

— Jane! Hey, Jane, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella apenas si miró hacia su lado. Él necesitaba saber que ella le había oído, antes de que ella se largara y dejar a Blaize sin respuesta. Quizá mejor dejarle pensar que J el chico era un gilipollas, al menos si eso hacía que él la dejara a ella en paz.

Hermione empujó la puerta con facilitad. Cedric debía haberla abierto desde el otro lado, porque ahí estaba él con una sonrisa ansiosa en la cara.

— Que te follen! — murmuró Blaize. — Jane maldita sea!

Cedric cerró de un portazo tras de ella. Ella dio un brinco, exhalando pesadamente al haber podido escapar tan justo a tiempo.

— Jesús, mira que es persistente — dijo él.

— No bromees. Ni tan siquiera va a dejar a Janetranquila

— repuso Hermione.

— ¿Crees que sospecha?

— No. Su ego es demasiado grande para pensar queJane no quiera ir a por él, y es demasiado estúpido para pensar que Preston chico no quiera hablarle. — Dijo .Cedric

La puerta vibró debajo del puño de Blaize. — Hermione! Abre esta maldita puerta!

Hermione y Cedric se miraron preocupados. Cedric se aclaró la garganta y disimuló su voz — Que te den, Blaize.

Un golpe resonante a la altura de donde debía estar el pie de

Blaize la hizo saltar alejándose.

— Theo! — dijo ella, viéndolo repentinamente.

Él estaba despachurrado en su cama con un libro en el regazo. — Sí, hola.

— ¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto en varios días —

dijo ella

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Duermo aquí.

— Casi que ni lo haces — dijo ella.

— ¿Me estás vigilando? — preguntó él, mirándola seriamente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Lo había echado de menos. Él había estado evitando la habitación. Ella no pensaba que fuera por ningún desacuerdo con los otros muchachos. Creía que era por algo relacionado con ella. Desde que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Harry, él casi que había desaparecido del mapa.

Draco le tiró a ella un almohadón desde su puesto en la litera de arriba.

— Cállate! Estoy intentando dormir — Entonces, sentándose de golpe, dijo — ¿A menos que quieras volver a tener sexo?

Ella sí quería. Si Theo participaba. Los chicos hacían que se pusiera caliente y dispuesta, pero Theo era el que la ponía. La mirada de Draco abarcó a los tres compañeros de habitación. Hermione miró a Theo, que había vuelto a ponerse a estudiar. Ella se encogió de hombros, no deseando comprometerse si él no lo hacía.

Cedric fue por detrás de ella y le puso las manos en la cintura.

— Me gustaría, también — dijo él.

Draco se bajó de un salto de la litera superior.

— Yo estoy siempre dispuesto.

≪No jodas≫

— ¿Theo? — preguntó ella, rogando a Dios para que dijera

que sí.

— La semana próxima tengo un examen trimestral y he de prepararlo — dijo él. — No tengo tiempo para el sexo.

— No tienes… ¿No tienes tiempo para el sexo? — preguntó Draco incrédulo. — ¿Cómo que no tienes tiempo para el sexo? Eso es inhumano!

Theo suspiró. — Me gusta pensar difiriendo de mi polla.

Cedric resopló. — Un completamente nuevo paradigma para los negocios.

— Recordaré incluirlo en mi disertación. Apuesto que el profesor nunca pensó en el sexo como una operación monopolizada.

— Bromeó Hermione.

Ella se apartó de Cedric. Mientras se acercaba a Theo, abrió la cremallera de su sudadera, dejándola caer al suelo. Después de apartar el sombrero, se quitó dificultosamente la camiseta blanca, y se colocó delante de su rodilla derecha.

— Ven a jugar, Theo — murmuró ella.

La mirada caliente de Theo la recorrió, demorándose en sus pechos cubiertos de encaje. — Miraré esta vez.

Ella desabrochó la apertura delantera y se deslizó fuera del sujetador. Entonces, doblando una rodilla entre las piernas de él, puso las manos en sus hombros.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de ella.

— ¿Qué significa sakura? — susurró, enroscando el cabello de él en su mano, de la misma manera que él le había tomado el suyo en otra ocasión.

— Flor de cerezo — Theo extendió un dedo y le dio dos suaves golpecitos a su pezón. — El centro de la flor es el mismo color que éstos.

Los toques se sintieron como sacudidas agudas, y su pezón respondió poniéndose puntiagudo pidiendo más.

— Flor de cerezo — repitió ella suavemente. — Me gusta.

Cedric apretó sus caderas a su culo. Ella no podía obviar el rígido bulto en sus pantalones, y Theo no se perdió el lento recorrido de sus manos por su estómago. La expresión de Theo vaciló.

— ¿Jugarás? — le pidió ella a Theo.

Cedric continuó acariciándola y recorriéndola, tomando sus pechos. Él gimió a su nuca cuando encontró las puntas endurecidas. Les dio vueltas entre sus dedos y Hermione no pudo negar que sentía un cosquilleo placentero preparando su coño.

— Me parece que lo estás haciendo bien sin mí. —Murmuró Theo.

— Quiero… que te unas — dijo ella, atascándose cuando Cedric le acarició el borde de su oreja con los dientes.

Cedric inhaló profundamente y giró la cabeza. — Draco, saca tus manos de mi agujero. No permito chicos por ahí atrás.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera lo has probado? — contestó Draco.

— No estoy interesado en averiguarlo — respondió él.

— ¿Qué opinas de las mamadas? — preguntó Draco.

— Como que lo que quiero es mi polla implantada en el coño de Hermione. O sea, que no hay posibilidad de eso.

— ¿Theo? — preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

— Diablos, no.

— Eso no te molestó la última vez — puntualizó Draco.

— La otra vez, no tenía opción.

— Y aún así, te corriste.

Los ojos de Theo encontraron los de Hermione.

— La última vez estaba pensando en Hermione, no en ti.

— Pues piensa en Hermione otra vez, si esto es lo que te hace sentir bien. Deja que ella te la mame, pero deja la puerta trasera abierta y yo me ocuparé de la limpieza — dijo Draco.

— Sigo diciendo no — Murmuró Theo.

— ¿No a que te saboree? — preguntó Hermione.

Cedric le desabrochó los pantalones, y se los bajó por las piernas. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de sus braguitas de encaje conjuntadas, un grueso dedo penetrando en su coño y doblándose hacia dentro. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ahogar el grito que se alojó en su garganta.

La mirada soñolienta de Theo miraba al dedo de Cedric follársela, fascinado por el dedo ligeramente velado entrando y saliendo profundamente de su coño. Ella se ponía cachonda viendo como las ventanas de la nariz de Theo se agitaban como si intentaran oler su excitación, y cómo se lamía los labios.

Cedric sacó el dedo, y llevó la humedad que lo empapaba a rodearle los pezones.

— Voy a follarte tan duro que gritarás cuando te corras —

murmuró a su oído.

Los ojos de ella permanecían en Theo, mirando la expresión de él mientras Cedric hablaba. Draco se desnudó lentamente, como si ella estuviera prestándole atención. Ella no lo hacía. Sus ojos eran sólo para Theo.

Theo alcanzó su coño, presionando el costado de su mano con fuerza entre sus piernas. El encaje le frotaba eróticamente el distendido clítoris y ella se tragó un grito ininteligible.

Él sonrió entonces, notando lo que su toque le hacía a ella.

— Cabálgala, Sakura.

Tentativamente, Hermione flexionó la cadera. La presión de la mano de él sobre el encaje abrasaba su clítoris. Con un gemido, la cabeza le cayó hacia atrás, sobre Cedric, mientras ella empujaba las caderas hacia delante una y otra vez, tomando placer de la de la mano de Theo.

— Eso es, Sakura. Encuéntralo. Humedéceme con tu dulce

leche — la voz de Theo reverberaba por sus sentidos.

— Diantre, eso es tope caliente — murmuró Cedric.

Él le mordió la curva del cuello y el hombro, acariciando y retorciéndole los pezones mientras los gritos de Hermione subían de tono sin que ella se diera ni cuenta. Se dobló dura y rápidamente. Su cuerpo supuraba, humedeciéndole las caras internas de los muslos y, ella estaba segura, la mano de Theo. Debería sentirse avergonzada, pero estaba demasiado cerca.

Su mente se cerró en un punto de enfoque sólido. La llevaba por el camino sin salida del éxtasis con los elogios de Theo como destinación final. Ella se folló la mano de él por él, por ella, por la pura y simple razón que la razón no era nunca pura y simple. Simplemente era. Ella se lo folló, arañándose el clítoris en su placer, incapaz de parar porque era la mano de él, era la voz de él murmurándole que continuara. Su estrecho tiraba rítmicamente, hacia el vacío, y su grito, cuando llegó, era tanto por la falta de su fiera polla como por la descarga ardiente que rompió y sacudió su chocho.

— Dioses, esto fue follástico — coronó Draco.

Cuando ella pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, buscó en la cara de Theo. Él apartó su mano de ella, mostrándoles cuán húmeda la había dejado ella. Con una sonrisa retorcida, se inclinó hacia atrás, abrió el cierre y la cremallera de sus tejanos. Se metió dentro y empezó a acariciarse el bulto oculto con firmes toques.

— Mierda! — se quejó Draco. — Quiero ver este número — Draco, ya desnudo, rezumando líquido por su pene. Rápidamente le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior a Theo por los muslos.

Hermione podría haber besado a Draco por eso.

Theo no descansó ni un momento en su ritmo. Se follaba con su cremoso puño. Draco soltó un juramento, centrado en la gruesa y dorada polla de Theo, y frenéticamente empezó a acariciarse su verga al mismo ritmo que Theo.

Detrás de ella, ella oyó un crujido de apertura de envoltorio y el sonido metálico de la hebilla del cinturón de Cedric al caer. Hermione se sacó las bragas y puso un pie en el borde de la cama. Cuando Cedric empujó hacia su coño, ella inclinó las caderas hacia atrás para recibirlo.

Ella, como Draco, no podía arrancar los ojos de Theo. Cedric golpeaba dentro de ella, en una misión autónoma. Los ojos de Theo se abrieron de golpe, encontraron los de ella y el grueso y estremecedor gemido que soltó casi hizo que ella se corriera de nuevo.

Cedric presionó con su mano su espalda, forzándola a doblarse por la cintura. La agarró por las caderas y la folló duramente desde atrás. Esta nueva posición llevaba a su pene en contacto perfecto con el henchido y rezumante interior de ella.

El cuerpo de ella se balanceaba con cada embestida. Las pelotas de Cedric golpeaban sus labios con golpes suaves sobre la carne húmeda.

Hermione se agarró a los muslos de Theo para apoyarse. Su cuerpo se empezó a contraer, listo para liberarse, pero se contuvo, imaginando la voz de Theo mientras le decía que no podía correrse.

Repentinamente, Theo gimió, y espesos chorros emergieron de su pene, y entonces Hermione no pudo contenerse más. Pensando en Theo corriéndose dentro de su coño, ella se entusiasmó con una serie de espasmos, apretando la polla de Cedric tan fuertemente que él gritó, se puso tieso y se corrió, también.

— Oh, sí! Oh, sí! — dijo Draco, tirando de su polla y acariciándose los huevos. Cojeó al lado de Theo, soltando chorros por encima de la verga y la mano de Theo.

— Draco! Por Dios! — juró Theo.

— Oh, sí! Necesitaba eso. Joder, hombre, tenemos que soltarnos juntos con mayor frecuencia — dijo Draco.

— ¿Draco? — preguntó Cedric, con una risa en la voz.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez que puede que seas gay?

— Que te follen. No soy gay. Me follo a tías. No tengo nunca suficientes coños. Ven aquí, Hermione voy a dejarte el coño bien limpio — protestó Draco.

— Eso no prueba nada. Y mi coño aún tiene una polla dentro

— dijo ella.

Cedric, Hermione y Theo rieron. Draco se ruborizó.

— Me gusta el sexo, eso es todo — dijo Draco entre dientes.

— No hay duda ahí, chico — dijo Cedric. Se deslizó fuera de Hermione. Tiró hacia arriba de sus pantalones, sujetándolos con una mano mientras se iba hacia el baño. Draco le siguió, continuando su protesta sobre su orientación sexual. — Chaval, a nadie le importa. Pero no hagas ver que te gustan los coños cuando no tienes nunca bastante de pollas.

Draco rezongaba indignado.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Theo. Él se sacó la camisa y se secó su estómago y su pene. Tirando la camisa manchada a la pila de ropa sucia, se apoyó en los almohadones. Él no había cerrado los pantalones, pero había guardado su precioso pene dentro de sus calzoncillos. Eran rojos.

El rojo le favorece, pensó ella.

Ella le puso una mano en el estómago. Cuando él no se movió, se inclinó hacia delante y le besó un punto por debajo del esternón. Los músculos se flexionaron. Theo hundió los dedos en la melena de ella, y le masajeó el cuero cabelludo como si no supiera si apartarla o aferrarla más cerca. Ella esperaba que el hecho de que ella estaba desnuda ayudara en la decisión.

Ella arañó ligeramente con sus dientes una cordillera de músculos. Theo inhaló profundamente. Sus dedos tiraron del pelo de ella. Hermione lo vigilaba para ver que hacía cuando ella deslizara un pecho por su costado.

Las manos de Theo fueron del centro de su espalda a su hombro. Tirando suavemente, él la movió a ella por encima de su cuerpo, su cara a pocos centímetros de la de él. Theo le soltó el cabello, le tomó la cara entre las manos. Ella intentó acercarse, pero él la mantenía a distancia con rigidez. El sacudió la cabeza, casi sin moverse.

El pecho le dolía a ella con la necesidad de besarlo, de tener

el derecho de abrazarlo. ≪Besarte eclipsaría mi alma. Le había

dicho él. ¿Aún sentía lo mismo?≫

— Te la devolveré — le prometió ella suavemente.

— ¿Devolverme?

— Tu alma — contestó ella. Sus ojos se estrecharon pensativamente. Sí, él se acuerda.

— Es lo que me temo — Él le acarició un pómulo con la punta de su pulgar. — Las almas están para perderse, Sakura. Pero la libertad está en el dar voluntariamente el espíritu, no en el eclipse del alma con los frutos del cuerpo.

— Hablas en acertijos — dijo Hermione.

— Pero tú me entiendes — dijo él, con tranquila confianza en su voz.

Hermione le recorrió el cuerpo con la mano.

— No si significa que no te puedo tener.

— ¿Querrías tenerme si no pudieras estar segura de que yo deseaba que me tuvieras? — Preguntó él.

— Más acertijos.

— Escucha — dijo él. — Debes escuchar. Tú ya sabes las respuestas, pero yo estoy descubriéndolas por mí mismo. Tú tienes la confianza de muchas mujeres. Tienes el embrujo de muchas sirenas. Deja de oír el ruido exterior, y escucha lo que debería ser.

— Me haces sentir como si no fuera más que un vehículo sexual. Tengo una mente, y me la conozco. ¿Por qué no puedes darme la oportunidad de conocerme como si tal vez la valiera?

— Hermione, nunca he dudado que valga la pena conocerte. Lo que dudo es si yo soy digno de ti.

Ella sintió como la garganta se le estrechaba, por la ternura en sus palabras. Theo le puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

— Te quiero — dijo él, su voz ahogada. — Te quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie, y es importante que separe mi deseo físico por ti de mi interés emocional. Revisar mis motivaciones, asegurarme de que conozco las consecuencias, es más importante que la satisfacción de mi libido.

— Por eso hasta que lo averigües, ¿quieres que siga follando con los muchachos? — Preguntó ella desesperada.

— Dios, me encanta la forma en que dices eso.

— ¿Qué?

— Follar — murmuró él, agudizando el sonido de la r final.

— Follar — repitió ella quedamente. — Follar, follar, follar

— Se mordió el talón de la mano. — Fóllame, Theo.

— Dios — Theo la cogió de las piernas y la puso a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo, luego la empujo hacia él, poniéndole la cabeza bajo la barbilla.

Él le acarició la espalda. No se paró en su trasero, siguió deslizándose por entre sus piernas. Hermione se agitó hacia arriba, queriendo animarlo a que le tocara el coño. Él lo hizo, empujando los dedos dentro de su coño . Ella gimió contra su cuello.

Ella levantó las caderas cuando él intentó alcanzarle el cuerpo por delante. Sus dedos ágiles le acariciaron el clítoris desde delante y se mantuvieron hundidos dentro de su cueva por detrás. Hermione intentó girarle la cara hacia la suya. En lugar de eso, él la besó en la sien.

Hermione localizó los pezones de él y los frotó con creciente entusiasmo mientras el fuego se extendía por ella desde las puntas de los dedos de él.

— Puedo sentirte. Tu cuerpo se está acercando — Los dedos de él se retorcieron en el interior de ella para que ella se diera cuenta de qué parte de su cuerpo estaba revelando sus secretos.

— ¿Otra vez? — Preguntó Cedric.

— Sí, han estado hablando de mierdas poéticas por un rato. Iba a irme al gimnasio hasta que he visto que él le metía los dedos en el coño. Tiene el agujero del trasero precioso. ¿Suena eso gay? — preguntó Draco repentinamente.

Las manos de Theo se apartaron de ella. Hermione gimió y le echó una mala mirada a Draco.

— Si, algo sí, monstruo. ¿Podrás seguir el juego paso a paso la próxima vez? ¿Al menos hasta que me corra? — preguntó ella.

— Mujer, acabamos de hacer que te corras. Dos veces. Supéralo — respondió Draco.

— Creo que ella está buscando algo de sabor asiático —

Cedric y Draco gritaron entusiasmados, y chocaron sus puños.

— Ambos sois idiotas — dijo ella, apartándose de Theo. Hermione necesitaba una ducha después del festín lujurioso, en

cualquier caso, así que tomó ropa interior limpia y una muda para vestirse después en el baño. El bolsillo de sus tejanos zumbó. Sacándose el móvil, ella se dio cuenta de que era un número del campus y se puso el teléfono al oído.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Hermione? Soy Lilian de Acomodaciones.

— Oh, hola — Un chorro de sentimientos entremezclados le dio la vuelta a sus entrañas. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— ¿Has encontrado una habitación alternativa ya? —

Preguntó Lilian.

— Ejem — ella miró hacia la otra habitación — Sí, señora.

— Oh, eso es maravilloso! Bien, entonces, puede que no necesites que te comunique que habrá una vacante en el edificio Lygate la próxima semana.

Su mente galopaba con la idea de tener que abandonar a los chicos. De verse sólo con Theo después de que ella se fuera. Del riesgo que ella y los muchachos corrían con ella en Eckland. De Blaize atrapándolos y echándolos a todos del programa de becas.

— De hecho, mi situación es temporal. ¿Cuándo me puedo trasladar? — Contestó Hermione. Tal vez si ella no tenía a los chicos alrededor, Theo iría a visitarla y ellos podrían ver cómo estaban juntos.

— Perfecto! Justo a tiempo! ¿No es extraño cómo las cosas funcionan? — Soltó Lillian complacida.

— Sí, sí que lo es — Divertidas, eróticas, locas. Cualquiera de esas palabras se ajustaba.

— La estudiante que ocupa la plaza se marchará el próximo miércoles. ¿Puedes estar lista para trasladarte el jueves por la mañana?

— Estaré preparada.

— Ven por mi oficina a firmar el papeleo. Lo tendré todo listo y sanseacabó. Felizmente.

Felizmente — repitió ella. ≪Se acabó. Dios, ¿por qué eso la asustaba tanto?≫

* * *

_**aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y a ver si pasan por mis dos nuevas adaptaciones amantes y pasion y diario rojo la actualizo Mañana**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. ****AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

Capítulo 8

— Nunca hemos hecho una sesión de estudio en tu dormitorio. Reunámonos ahí mañana — dijo Lavender.

— Sí! — repuso Luna.

— No es una buena idea — aconsejó Hermione. — A mis compañeras de habitación no les gustan las visitas.

— Tus compañeras de habitación parece que son unas

raritas controladoras — Lavender hizo girar los ojos. —

Probablemente tampoco te dejan llevar chicos ahí.

— Ah, no. Eso no es uno de sus cuelgues. Siempre hay chicos alrededor — dijo Hermione sonriendo.

— Es extraño. Reunámonos de vuelta en la biblioteca o quedémonos en la sala de lectura después de clase. No creo que haya nadie cuando hayamos terminado — comentó Luna.

— Jane!

Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Blaize avanzando por la biblioteca en dirección a ellas.

— Mierda.

— Es cierto — dijo Lavender — ¿Por qué no puede entender tus indirectas de que no estás interesada?

— ¿Por qué además tampoco parece poder nombrarte correctamente? — dijo Luna.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

— Shh. No le corrijáis. Lo último que necesito es que sepa exactamente quién soy y haga algo para me vaya detrás — sermoneó Hermione.

— Vale, de acuerdo — Lavender asintió e hizo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre sus labios.

— Hola, Jane ¿cómo va todo?

— Realmente, genio, ¿vas a impresionarla con esto? —

Preguntó Luna sarcásticamente.

Él se encogió de hombros. — Era una expresión.

— ¿Qué crees que va a contestarte? ¿Te he echado de menos? — preguntó Luna.

— Blaize, estoy ocupada — dijo Hermione, esperando poder distraer a Blaize de que soltara las palabrotas que su ceño traslucía iba a soltarle a su amiga.

— Siempre estás ocupada — Blaizese acercó más.

— Ella está ocupada durante todo su tiempo — dijo Lavender.

— Ella encuentra ocupaciones en las que quiero meter mi cucharada — respondió bruscamente Blaize.

— ¿Perdona? — preguntó Hermione

A pesar de protestar, su cara se acaloró. Ella no conocía a Lavender y Luna demasiado bien, pero lo suficiente para que le importara lo que pensaran. Antes de trasladarse a Eckland, Hermione habría quedado estupefacta al enterarse de que una chica tuviera relaciones sexuales con cuatro hombres. Habría asumido que la chica era una golfa.

Tal vez ella fuera una golfa. No se sentía como una, pero cuando analizaba la situación desde fuera, con todas las emociones encontradas que sentía por cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Pensaba Theo que era un putón verbenero?

Ella se sacudió el pensamiento. Había estado pensando subrepticiamente en eso desde el primer día que había aceptado tener relaciones sexuales con otros que no fueran él. Él parecía disfrutarlo. Ella sabía que ella lo hacía. Pero lo deseaba a él dentro más que a los demás. Quería sus labios en los de ella y sus brazos rodeándola. Cada día que pasaba sin él le hacía preguntarse si no había desperdiciado su oportunidad de ser feliz con Theo por experimentar las relaciones múltiples.

— Venga, Jane. Sé tú pequeño secreto. Puedes decir que estás saliendo con Harry, pero he oído suficientes sonidos orgiásticos en esa habitación y no todos suenan como Harry. Simplemente quiero formar parte de eso. Invita a tus amigas — dijo él, guiñándoles un ojo a Lavender y Luna.

— Bastardo! — gruño Luna. — Lárgate antes de que avise a seguridad — Ella sacó su móvil y empezó a marcar.

Blaize levantó las manos en señal de rendición. — No son necesarias tantas amenazas — Retrocedió unos pasos. — Jane, piénsatelo y llámame. Sé dónde vives — Sonrió de manera cómplice mientras se marchaba.

— Oh, Dios mío! Que capullo. Lamento que tengas que aguantar a ese chico. Realmente deberías denunciarlo por acoso

— dijo Lavender.

— Creedme, lo haré — Podía ser simplemente informar a los muchachos, pero realmente no tenía donde sujetarse. Si alguien atendía a lo que él decía, averiguarían la verdad y que ella estaba viviendo con los chicos, no sólo de visita. Los cinco estarían fuera del programa. Si simplemente ella conseguía aguantar un poco más, mantenerlo apartado por unos días más hasta que se mudara al dormitorio femenino, podría poner la denuncia.

— No puedo creer que no le hayas dado la patada — dijo

Luna, meneando la cabeza. — En serio, casi lo hice yo por ti.

Hermione puso su mano en el brazo de Luna. — Gracias. Estoy muy contenta de que las dos hayan estado aquí. Ha sido agresivo conmigo, y tiemblo en pensar lo que podría haber intentado si me hubiera encontrado a solas.

— Oye, si quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu habitación, simplemente dínoslo. De hecho, no nos digas nada. Una de nosotras ira contigo hasta que la Universidad tome cartas en el asunto — decidió Lavender.

El pánico estrujó el pecho de Hermione. ¿Acompañarla a su dormitorio? ¿Y dónde exactamente iba ella a encontrar tiempo para ir dando vueltas por el campus hasta su habitación de mentira entre clases? Era casi un milagro que hubiera podido posponerlo durante tanto tiempo, pero cuando más las conocía, más difícil era escapara a sus preguntas sobre dónde residía.

En la conversación más reciente, ella había dicho que en Lygate, y luego evitado dar el número de habitación cuando Lavender había citado una amiga común que estaba en el mismo edificio.

— Rechazo vivir mi vida bajo tutela. Gracias por la oferta

— dijo Hermione, esperando que ellas se olvidaran de asunto.

Caminaron juntas hacia el área residencial del campus mientras hablaban. No vieron ni rastro de Blaize incluso después de haber cruzado la calle que dividía el área en dos. Hermione se relajó, disfrutando del clima caluroso, extrañamente fuera de tiempo. Pensó en sacar la sudadera con capucha y decidió dejarlo por un rato más. El caminito se partía y Lavender y Luna se alejaron de ella.

— Recuérdalo, nos reuniremos en la sala de lectura mañana

— dijo Lavender.

Hermione asintió y saludó con la mano.

— Eh, Hermione — gritó Luna.

— ¿Si?

— Tráete el portátil la próxima vez — dijo Luna, sonriendo por alguna broma personal.

Hermione rió y se dirigió hacia Eckland. Giró la esquina del edificio más cercano y sacó la sudadera de su mochila, preparándose para ponérsela. Blaize apareció ante su vista y se le puso al lado.

— Piérdete, — dijo Hermione parándose para no ir más lejos hacia su destino y el de él.

Blaize la agarró del brazo. — Creo que deberíamos seguir andando, Hermione.

≪Oh, mierda! ≫

— ¿Jane? — preguntó ella. Sentía la boca seca.

— Si esa zorra de amiga tuya no lo hubiera gritado, igualmente te habría reconocido por esta estúpida sudadera.

— ¿Mi sudadera? Vuelve a la realidad. Todo el mundo usa sudaderas de este tipo — razonó Hermione.

— No todo el mundo tiene una de ésas con bolsillos forrados en rojo y cintas naranjas.

— La tomé prestada. Aunque le diré a Harry que estás buscándolo — Hermione se encogió de hombros, esperando que él se tragara la táctica para distraerlo.

Ella le pareció ver un destello de indecisión. Blaize frunció el ceño. Ella hizo un remolino con su brazo para soltarse de él.

— ¿Qué demonios piensas que está pasando? — preguntó ella

— Que has estado viviendo en Eckland y follándote todos aquellos que han estado en contacto contigo — acusó él.

— ¿De veras? Porque primero, uff. Y segundo, ¿desde cuándo el departamento de hospedaje me dejaría vivir en un dormitorio masculino?

— Hermione había encontrado un buen argumento y lo sostuvo.

Él se encogió de hombros dubitativamente. — No sé, pero sé

que no me equivoco"

— ¿Ése es el genio universitario equivalente que te permite pegarte a mí como si fueras cola? Porque este tipo de razonamiento es alucinante. ¿Te han dado una licenciatura en Estupidez Compulsiva?

El dolor irradió desde la mejilla izquierda, le dejó la órbita del ojo insensible y explotó en su cerebro mientras su cabeza se giró bruscamente hacia el lado y el cabello se interpuso en su campo visual. Le sonaron los oídos.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Preguntó ella, automáticamente sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos. El palpitar empezó y ella se dio cuenta de que él acababa de golpearla rudamente. — Gilipollas!

— No soy estúpido. Estaba el programa de becas hasta que tus chicos la jodieron por mí y me echaron.

— Hasta que tú la jodiste — contestó bruscamente ella, vigilando su lenguaje corporal para evitar que él la sorprendiera con otro golpe. Hermione se echó hacia atrás. Blaize se le acercó. — Que te den, lárgate o empiezo a gritar.

— Te he oído gritar. Te he oído gemir — Dijo Blaize con aire de suficiencia. — Cuando Harry no estaba siquiera en su dormitorio. Sé que te gusta follar. Y también sé que cuando follas metes jaleo.

Una rama arañó a Hermione en el brazo, y se enganchó en su sudadera. Distraídamente, ella tiró de la rama. Mirar hacia allí era mejor que mirar a los ojos enloquecidos de Blaize.

— Así que, ¿cómo funciona, Hermione? ¿Te pagan?

— Que te follen.

Blaize la empujó con sorprendente fuerza y Hermione se cayó hacia atrás dentro del arbusto.

Él la siguió, soltándose el cinturón mientras lo hacía.

— Es hora de que yo también pruebe este dulce. No te quejarás. La mayoría de nenas que me ven la polla lloran de gozo.

— ¿Por qué es invisible? — discutió ella.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y tenía que guiñar los ojos ante la luz de esa hora tardía del día. Los chicos estarían esperándola pronto, ¿no? Empezarían a buscarla, pero ella no les había dicho dónde estaría estudiando. Aún así, si podía llamar a la habitación y decirles que Blaize la había atrapado en la zona arbolada que había detrás de Eckland, y ellos irían a buscarla.

— Mira, es esto. Puedes gemir y perrear tanto como quieras, pero sé la verdad. Has estado viviendo con esos gilipollas. Me imagino que de alguna manera hubo un error en Hospedaje. Lo que ni tu ni tus chicos se imaginan es que estas en un montón de mierda si los denuncio.

Blaize había acabado de desatarse el cinturón, la había tumbado en el suelo y la tenía sujeta en el césped. Con su bolsa y el teléfono móvil fuera de su alcance.

— Sal de encima mío cagando leches — le dijo ella, la voz temblorosa.

— ¿O qué?

Ella se retorció, sintiendo su pánico renovado al notar la dura erección de él contra su estómago. Hermione le golpeó sin que tuviera sin que tuviera mucho efecto. ≪Cálmate. Piensa≫ se dijo a sí misma. ≪Tienes tres hermanos. Sabes lo que hay que hacer≫

Hermione se relajó repentinamente. Se apoyó contra el suelo y sonrió, esperando parecer sincera.

— Lo imaginaba. No eres más que una puta, ¿verdad? Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sugestivamente.

— Siempre he pensado que estabas muy bueno. Y tienes razón — dijo ella soltando las palabras mientras tragaba bilis. — Me gusta el sexo. No más golpes. Te daré lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo, nene?

Blaize sonrió, apoyó las caderas en las de ella y le atrapó el cuerpo. — Lo sabía.

Ella levantó los brazos.

Blaize la cogió por las muñecas y apretó.

— Quiero tocarte — dijo ella persuasivamente.

Dejándola ir, el llevó su mano a su polla, y liberándola, empezó a tirar de los pantalones de ella. Hermione le acarició las mejillas y le besó, luchando por mantener el tipo y no disgregarse en un montón de pensamientos aterrorizados. Él la besó en respuesta, entusiásticamente, y Hermione hizo su jugada.

Le apretó las órbitas oculares con los pulgares fuertemente. Blaize gritó. Él le arañó la cara y se apartó, moviéndose puramente por instinto. Hermione cogió la sudadera y la mochila y salió corriendo de la zona arbolada.

La sangre se agolpaba en sus oídos. Su respiración era baja y entrecortada, pero ella corrió hacia la puerta principal y siguió por el vestíbulo, directo a la habitación uno cero nueve. Hermione cerró la puerta de un golpe tras ella, cerró los ojos, dejó caer la cabeza e intentó oír a través del sonido de su pulso y de su respiración agitada que parecían colapsar todos sus sentidos e impulsarla a seguir huyendo.

Ella le oyó. Sus pasos torpes y sus gritos podían ser los de un oso irritado. Precedían a sus pasos rápidos, y ella esperaba que él empezar a patear y golpear la puerta como había hecho la última vez. Lo que no se esperaba era la aceitosa falsa sinceridad que rezumaba él a través de la puerta cerrada del viejo dormitorio.

— ¿Jane? — arrulló él.

Ella se estremeció, aún más aterrorizada por ese Blaize.

— Jane, abre. Pareces haber olvidado el tipo de influencia que tengo por aquí.

Sus jadeos le habían dejado los labios secos, y ella se los lamió. Sabía que su voz no le saldría estable, y por eso no se molestó en contestarle.

No era que supiera que decir, en cualquier caso. ¿Piérdete? No había funcionado la primera vez. ¿Por favor no digas nada?

Dios, ¿se había equivocado? Tenía dos días por delante antes de poder hacer las maletas y trasladarse de dormitorio.

— Abre la puerta, querida. No hemos terminado aún.

Ella reprimió un quejido con dificultad. Con cinco viviendo en una simple habitación, ¿cómo se lo había montado para ser la única que estuviera de vuelta de clase a esa hora?

— Por favor, por favor, por favor — rezó a la habitación en un susurro. — Venga, chicos. Vuelvan y librenme de él. —

≪¿O se enojarían porque ella había destapado el secreto?≫

¿Habrían ellos esperado que le ofreciera a él los mismos

beneficios de habitación de los que ellos disfrutaban cuando Blaize la

había amenazado? Dios, tenía que dejar de pensar de esa forma.

Ella sabía que no era cierto. Era sólo su temor hablándole. Los

chicos no estaban usándola. Si acaso, ella los estaba usando a

ellos. Aún así, se sentía privilegiada por tener a unos chicos tan

increíbles. El factor Blaize no parecía tener la misma cualidad.

No. Ese chico abusaba de la gente. Manipulaba. Los chicos habían tenido razón sobre él. No podía evitar pensar que era su culpa. Ella no tenía que haberlo provocado en la reunión. Tampoco debería haberlo confrontado cuando se había encontrado con él. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no estaría donde estaba ahora. Los chicos estarían seguros frente a sus amenazas. Demonios, ella realmente la había cagado.

Oyó un sonido metálico recorriendo la puerta. Empezaba por arriba, bajaba y volvía a subir por la parte central.

— Me guardaré tu secreto. Ambos secretos. Nadie tiene porqué saber lo que se, y nadie tiene porqué saber lo nuestro.

El raspar y dar toques, parar y volver a empezar continuó. Finalmente, ella cayó en la cuenta. Blaize estaba acariciando la puerta. Con la llave maestra toqueteando la madera y de alguna manera eso la dejó helada. Jesús. Esperaba que ella se rindiera. Confiaba en ello. Había planeado tocarla con esas manos pegajosas y con sus dedos aprovechados.

El estómago le dio un vuelco. Metiendo las manos en la mochila, sacó el móvil y llamó a Theo.

— No puedes esquivarme siempre. Sé que estás ahí — Blaize dijo, su voz tomando un tono sedoso.

El timbre de la voz de Theo sonó cerca.

— ¿Qué demonios haces a la puerta de mi habitación —preguntó Theo a Blaize . Entretanto, contestó al teléfono. — ¿Hola?

Hermione sujetó el teléfono contra la puerta para que él oyera su propia voy y la de Blaize. Esperaba que él entendiera el follón en el que se había metido y consiguiera librarse de él.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo Theo otra vez.

— Déjame entrar — dijo Blaize.

— ¿Hola? — Theo debía haber pulsado fin de la llamada, porque ella oyó el sonido de que la llamada había sido interrumpida.

Ella lo cerró rápidamente y espero. Y tenía esperanzas.

— No voy a dejarte entrar — dijo Theo en un tono seguro.

— Ella está ahí. Lo sabes. Lo sé. Pronto, Hospedaje lo sabrá — dio Blaize con regusto satisfecho.

— ¿Ella quién? — preguntó Theo.

— Jane.

— Jane es una chavala, y ella está dentro. Sé que vive con ustedes. No sé cómo se lo estan montando pero a menos que la compartamos, puedes despedirte de los beneficios de tu beca.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Ella quién? — repitió Theo

— Preston. La chavala que yo he estado llamando Jane.

La llave rozó la cerradura. Hermione se apartó, se escondió al lado de su armario, donde la puerta abierta la bloquearía de ser

visible.

— Jane está saliendo con Harry. No eres exactamente su tipo

Ella casi se rió por la forma tranquila en que Theo manejaba a Blaize

— Jane es Preston — insistió Blaize. Theo se rió.

— Deja de reírte. Lo sé.

— Chico, no sé qué crees que sabes, pero he visto a Preston desnudo. No puedes disfrazar eso.

— Una mierda! Tienes a una chica ahí en la habitación, y todos están follándola. Los he oído a todos follándola.

— Demonios. Cualquiera que sea las drogas que estás tomando, necesito una dosis. Vivir en tus endiabladas fantasías suena mucho mejor que vivir en las mías — Dijo Theo aún riendo.

Blaize maldijo. — Abre la maldita puerta. Ella está ahí.

— Jane está ahí un montón. ¿Qué probaría eso?

— La he perseguido hasta aquí. Ella está aquí. Ella es

Hermione.

— ¿Quién es Hermione? — Preguntó Draco.

Jane soltó un suspiro aliviado. La caballería había llegado.

— Jane — dijo Blaize.

— ¿Jane es Hermione? — preguntó Draco.

— Está colocado — apuntó Theo con calma.

— No jodas. ¿Habéis visto las tetas de esa chica? Me lo montaría con ella y sus tetas, luego la pondría para tomarla por detrás y bien, mierda. Ahora estoy completamente cachondo.

¿Piensas que Jane me dejaría hacerlo? — preguntó Draco.

— Mierda, no. Tampoco eres su tipo. A ella le gustan los bichos raros — Dijo Theo.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? — preguntó Blaize, exasperado.

— DeJane.

— Mayormente de las tetas de Jane — aclaró Draco.

— Correcto. Lo siento — dijo Theo.

— ¿Qué pasa con sus tetas? — preguntó Draco.

— Blaize quiere verlas — dijo Theo.

— ¿Las tetas de Jane? — preguntó Draco.

— Las de Preston — contestó Theo.

— Preston es un tío — contestó Draco. — No lo pillo.

— Preston no es tío. Acabo de ver a Preston y Preston es Jane. Jane está ahí dentro — insistió Blaize. — Están locos. Abran. La. Maldita. Puerta!

— Las tetas de Jane son de Harry — dijo Draco sobriamente. — Las de son planas como las de cualquier chico. ¿Te gustan los chicos, Blaize? Gírate y déjame verte el culo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Cedric.

Hermione se puso una mano delante de la boca para que no se le escapara la risa.

— Preston — dijo Kei.

— ¿No era Jane? — preguntó Draco.

— ¿Están ahí dentro? — preguntó Cedric. — A Harry no le va a gustar que Preston se cepille a su chica.

— Él dice que Jane está ahí dentro — explicó Theo.

— Y Preston — añadió Draco.

— Él quiere ver a Jane — dijo Theo.

— Demonios, esa mujer es genial. ¿Quién no quiere verla?

— recalcó Cedric.

— Quiero verla. Está ahí dentro — dijo Blaize.

— ¿Y qué? Está ahí muchas veces — comentó Cedric.

— Porque vive ahí — casi gritó Blaize.

— Creo que si Jane viviera aquí, nosotros lo sabríamos

— dijo Cedric.

— Estaría merodeando por el aseo, cada vez que ella tomara una ducha — respingó Draco.

— Creo que Blaize está preocupado por si Preston se mete en la ducha con Jane — dijo Theo.

— Eh, chicos, ¿qué pasa aquí? — la voz de Harry llegó hasta Hermione.

Oh. Dios. Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron.

— Oh, no, ahora sí la hemos hecho buena — refunfuñó Draco

— Vamos a solucionar esto de una vez por todas — dijo Theo. — Harry, ¿tiene polla Jane?

— ¿Qu-qué?

— Este hombre quiere saber si tu novia tiene una verga bien dotada que chupas regularmente — dijo Draco.

— Jane es una chica — dijo Harry despacio.

— Sé que es una chica. Ella es Preston — reiteró Blaize. — Oh, que les den. Estáis todos locos. — Hizo un sonido de disgusto, y se oyeron sus pasos yéndose por dónde había venido.

Hermione se puso en pie de un brinco e hizo un alegre baile silencioso. La puerta se abrió, y ella soltó un chillido y se arrojó a los brazos de Draco.

— Oh dios mío, eso fue espectacular

— Eh, nena. Gracias — Ronroneó Draco.

Ella le estrujó con fuerza y entonces también tomó a Cedric en su abrazo.

Dejando ir a Cedric, tomo la cara de Harry con las manos y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

— Increíble. Pensaba que nunca me iba a librar de ese tipo. Finalmente, alcanzó a Theo.

Él se dejó abrazar tiesamente. — ¿Qué hiciste? —

Preguntó.

— Nada.

— Eso no era nada. Eso era investigación policial — dijo él.

— Dale un respiro. Blaize tiene una fijación con ella. Es como un sabueso excepto por lo de Preston. En eso es una nueva raza de animal. Es como un parkerbueso o un coñobueso. — Dijo Draco, pillándose en su propia visión personal.

— Sí, no puedes culparla a ella porque él tiene un ego excesivo — añadió Harry, yendo a conectar su computadora.

— Me siguió desde la biblioteca — dijo ella, ignorándolos. Era la opinión de Theo la que le importaba y él no parecía complacido en ese momento.

— Por principios Blaize es un perezoso, y si no es un autocomplaciente. Él está seguro que tú le complacerías, y como de alguna forma tiene información sobre quién eres, eso apela a su orgullo. Si juntas esos elementos, y la venganza, estás en un buen lío. Por eso, te lo preguntaré de nuevo — Theo le dirigió una mirada severa. — ¿Qué hiciste?

La cara de Hermione se coloreó de rabia. ¿Por qué era culpa suya? ¿Por qué los hombres siempre pesaban que una mujer había hecho algo para merecer ser acosada?

— Salí de la biblioteca, eso es lo que hice. Como es habitual, Blaize me esperaba. Me libré de él. Aún así, cuando me separé de mis amigas, él me estaba esperando.

— ¿Cómo es habitual? ¿Te espera con frecuencia? —

preguntó Cedric.

— Diariamente — reconoció Hermione, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada al desviar la vista de la fija mirada de Theo. Lo que Theo pensara le importaba a ella más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Realmente no quería que él lo supiera.

— Pero estás saliendo conmigo — repuso Harry.

— Chaval, eres un bebecito para estos temas. A él no le importa con quien salga ella mientras que él se la tire — dijo Draco. Cogió ropa limpia de su cajonera, y se puso la toalla por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué más? — preguntó quedamente Theo.

¿Por qué esa pregunta, tan suavemente realizada, hacía que quisiera echarse a llorar y desear pedirle a Theo que la abrazara? Había mantenido a raya insinuaciones antes, incluso algunas muy agresivas. Esta había superado cualquier cosa. Ella casi no podía manejarlo.

Ella pensó que leía preocupación en sus ojos. Si supiera que Blaize había hecho más que irle detrás, ¿le importaría? Había dicho un montón de cosas bonitas sobre sus sentimientos, o sobre sus sentimientos potenciales por ella. ¿Pero significaba eso que realmente le importaba tanto como para correr el riesgo de perder su beca? Había resistido no meterse en la cama con ella por evitar involucrarse. La situación de ella con Blaize prácticamente garantizaba involucrarse, y lo podía poner en posición de tener que interrumpir sus estudios.

¿Qué diría sobre eso? Ella no podía ocultarle la verdad. No era correcto. Por otra parte, no quería decirle nada por si él lo consideraba problema suyo, mientras ella pudiera salirse del lío por su cuenta.

≪Dos días≫ pensó ella. ≪Si simplemente puedo mantener a

Blaize a raya por dos días más, esto no será un problema. Theo no

se sentirá obligado a salvarme y no sabrá nunca lo cerca que ha

estado de perder su escolarización.≫

¿Era más inteligente mantenerlo a distancia de ella

desligándose de los lazos personales, o era egoísta aceptar el

riesgo de esos dos días, cosa que tenía a cinco chicos becados

pendientes del capricho de Blaize?

Hermione pensó que sabía la respuesta, pero decirle a Theo y a los chicos lo que podían perder hacía que ella se sintiera como cortar los hilos de sus relaciones de un tijeretazo.

Le daría a Theo la excusa perfecta para mantenerse alejado de ella. Dios la ayudara, ella no quería darle esa excusa.

— Simplemente es un gilipollas — dijo Hermione a Theo resueltamente.

— ¿Has follado con él — preguntó Theo en una voz mortalmente tranquila. Él levantó la mano, y la puso en la cara de ella.

Theo evidentemente había notado los signos que la violencia de Blaize había dejado en ella. Aún así, su pregunta le dolió más que el asalto físico que había soportado. Ella apartó la barbilla. Desgraciadamente, Cedric le vio la cara. Pillados en la excitación del momento cuando habían entrado por la puerta, ahora la atmósfera se había calmado lo suficiente para que los chicos realmente se fijaran en ella. A juzgar por el estado de la piel de su mejilla, había empezado a hinchase.

— Dios bendito, chica. ¿Te hizo esto Blaize? — preguntó Cedric.

Draco se abrió paso hasta la puerta y agarró el pomo. Theo le cogió la muñeca y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? — saltó Draco. — No puede hacerle daño a Hermione y no jodernos a todos nosotros.

— Porque ir a hierro caliente puede meternos en más problemas. Cálmate y deja que lo pensemos — le contestó Theo.

— Estoy bien — Hermione se encogió de hombros. — No hay nada que pensar.

— ¿Te golpeó? — Harry se puso a su lado, más alto que ella y los demás, y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente. — Le voy a meter un virus en el ordenador. Algún troyano realmente malo.

— Eso es muy dulce por tu parte, pero realmente, estoy bien. Además — dijo ella alegremente — Tengo grandes noticias.

— ¿Blaize tiene un sarpullido en las pelotas? — preguntó Draco.

— Probablemente, pero no puedo confirmar esa información.

— Contestó ella. — No, creo chicos que les va gustar esto. Lilian de Hospedaje me va a tener una habitación libre para mí dentro de dos días — Ella soltó una gran sonrisa excitada mientras miraba de una cara a otra.

Después de un momento de silencio, Theo se encogió de hombros y repuso

— Ya era hora.

Draco le dirigió una mirada horrorizada.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esto? Se están llevando a Hermione lejos de aquí. Nuestra Hermione.

— Tenían que hacerlo en un momento u otro. Sabíamos que iba a pasar — dijo Cedric incómodo.

— Pero no hemos acabado con, ah, … — Harry se puso repentinamente colorado y se encogió — El Aprendizaje.

— Sí, ¿vamos a tener que decirle adiós al sexo? — preguntó Draco francamente.

La sonrisa de Hermione se torció. — ¿Sólo piensan en eso?

— No — se defendió Draco — Bueno, sí, bastante.

— Me siento especial — dijo ella.

— Eres especial. Draco es un pervertido— aclaró Cedric.

Draco no era especialmente expresivo con sus sentimientos más tiernos, pero ella podía ver sus hombros hundidos y el pobre intento de tomarlo con humor. Theo se apartó de ellos y empezó a coger libros de estudio. La mirada de Cedric le siguió brevemente antes de enfocarse de nuevo en ella y envolverla en un abrazo. Ella se apoyó en él, aprovechándose de su cariñosa oferta.

— Hace un momento, habré parecido un idiota — dijo Harry, frunciendo el cejo.

— Tengo hermanos. Todos se esconden detrás del pene. Lo he pillado — dijo ella.

— ¿Cuándo te trasladas? — preguntó Harry.

— El jueves — contestó ella.

— ¿Tan pronto? — preguntó Cedric. — ¿No puedes retrasarlo un día? Ya sabes, dejar que te saquemos a tomar algo y celebrarlo por última vez…

Hermione se levantó y le besó la mejilla.

— Cuanto antes me vaya de aquí y lejos de Blaize estaremos, más seguros todos. Me iré el jueves, pero si quieren que salgamos por ahí, hagamos un picnic. Ninguno tiene dinero para malgastar en comidas que no nos podemos permitir.

— go una jalea y mantequilla de cacahuete matadoras —e ofreció Draco. Hoscamente se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros.

Esos eran sus chicos. Dios, iba a echarlos de menos sin verlos cada día. Ella incluso echaría en falta las formas frías y calientes del trato con Theo. La mitad del tiempo no sabía si él estaba enfadado con ella, desdeñoso o interesado. Aún no había sentido su pene moviéndose dentro de ella y era lo que más deseaba. Él parecía inmune, sin conmoverse por ella a pesar de la sinceridad de sus palabras sobre almas y eclipses.

Ella se giró a abrazar a Cedric, y descansó la mejilla en su hombro mientras veía como Theo se ponía a abrir su libreta de notas. Algo frío le tocó la sien. Harry tenía un trapo húmedo sujeto donde Blaize la había golpeado.

— Gracias — murmuró ella. Su mano se apoyó en la de él, y le cogió el trapo.

Harry se acercó más, besándola en el cuello.

— Voy a echarte de menos.

Ella suspiró suavemente y arqueó el cuello para hacerle más espacio a él.

— Yo también.

Las manos de Draco se enroscaron en sus caderas.

— ¿Quieres jugar un poco? Te distraería de pensar en tu marcha.

Hermione se rió. — Tu generosidad es tan transparente.

Draco tomó el paño. Le dio un beso en la sien, en el pómulo, en la mandíbula. Cuando ella finalmente abrió los ojos después de los suaves toques, se sorprendió al ver que cogía a Cedric por la nuca y lo sometía a un beso largo e interrogante.

Cedric se apartó, riéndose. — Tío, en serio, necesitas pensar en ese armario en el que estás metido.

— Los armarios son para moñas demasiado asustados para pensar en lo que les gusta y lo que no — Draco se encogió de hombros. — Me gusta besar. Tienes unos labios bonitos. Ella tiene unas tetas magníficas. Los pezones de Harry parecen gustosos. No hay nada de Theo que no probaría. Hablando de eso, mueve el culo y únete a la fiesta de despedida de Hermione.

* * *

alissa-2012 bueno ya sabes lo que significas sakura y si theo esta enamorado de herms gracias por comentar


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. ****AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Theo le miró cuando Draco se dirigió a él. Los tres muchachos se amontonaban alrededor de Hermione, que se apoyaba lánguidamente en Cedric. Ellos parecían formar una barrera protectora, y él apreciaba la sensación de que se mantendrían unidos contra cualquiera que quisiera herirla. Especialmente Blaize. Sentado entre sus libros, él sintió que la tensión creciente que había estado acumulando se iba liberando con cada caricia, suave beso o mirada tierna que ellos le dirigían a ella.

Era como si pudiera ver ondas invisibles en el ambiente alrededor de ellos. La energía sexual, siempre encendida como una brasa, con Hermione en el centro, había empezado a desenvolverse alrededor de sus compañeros de habitación. Todos esperaban su respuesta, esperando que él les aventara como ellos necesitaban.

Él quería a Hermione. Todas las partes de su cuerpo lo rogaban, y de alguna manera el tenerla de forma compartida hacía que fuera más soportable. Él estaba deseando entregarse a ella, pero no se permitiría tal debilidad. Siendo uno de los otros, tomando, amando, disfrutando de los cuerpos de cada uno de sus compañeros se sentía como algo más aceptable porque el placer compartido era seguro.

Sus pelotas le dolían con la pesadez del sexo. Empujó su libreta de notas de su regazo. Blaize había intentado herirla. Él sabía que Hermione no iba buscando eso, y no se iba a rebajar a sí misma con un idiota como él. Había dicho lo que había dicho buscando defenderse cuando el miedo por su seguridad lo había dejado asustado y casi había admitido que le importaba que ella mantuviera su tesoro cerca del hogar.

— Creo que va a jugar — murmuró Draco.

La mirada de Draco no se desperdició en Theo. Theo jugó con ello, disfrutando del hecho que no sólo la mujer de Theo lo quería, también su compañero de habitación. Se sacó la camisa del cuerpo, sintiendo la suelta cadena plateada que llevaba, deslizarse por el hueco del cuello por encima de su cuerpo. A él le gustaba sentir su peso y el sonido de los eslabones golpeando su carne.

Se preguntó si sentiría lo mismo al ver cadenas de oro en el pecho de Hermione, y pensó en el collar que guardaba dentro de la hermosa caja artesana que tenía en su vestidor. Theo apartó el pensamiento. Ella probablemente no tendría ningún interés en llevar esa cadena.

Hermione le hizo un gesto, sus ojos dudando. La culpabilidad le atenazaba el pecho porque sabía que él había sembrado esa duda en ella. Ella había sido directa al decirle que lo quería. Ella los deseaba a todos, pero él no creía equivocarse cuando sentía que el principal atractivo para ella era él.

Theo tomó sus dientes extendidos y se los llevó a los labios. Su mirada buscó en la de ella, esperando decirle mediante su alma

las palabras que no podía decirle en voz alta. ≪Te quiero. Te necesito. Llenas mis ojos y mi corazón de paz. Soy tuyo para siempre, Sakura.≫

Pero las mujeres americanas y los modales de su tiempo permitían numerosos amantes y futuros inconstantes. Theo la quería como propia. Los cinco jugaban con el sexo, y mientras su corazón tomaba parte en el ataque sensual de tenerla, pero sin tenerla para sí mismo. Tendría que ser suficiente, ya que Hermione no se había mostrado deseosa de hacerlo sin los demás. Tal vez su amor no era tan sincero como el de él. O quizás él era un cobarde, incapaz de descubrir la verdad de lo que ella sentía.

Hermione suspiró. Fue como un bálsamo calmante para él. ¿Lo notaba ella? ¿Podría entender el mensaje silencioso?

Hermione levantó los brazos. Cedric gentilmente le sacó la camisa y Harry se enredó con los cierres de su sujetador. Inmediatamente, Draco le aflojó los tejanos y los dejó resbalar por las piernas de ella. Ella se giró y los hombres la siguieron. Se apoyó en Cedric, inclinando sus caderas cuando él le sacó la ropa interior, dejándola desnuda ante la mirada hambrienta de Theo.

Harry se apresuró a ir a por los condones, y al retornar se puso a repartirlos entre ellos.

— No — dijo Theo. — Sólo yo tomaré su coño.

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron. Sus pupilas oscurecieron su mirada y él supo que sus palabras la habían encendido.

Theo tomó el condón y rápidamente se libró de sus pantalones, y luego del resto de su ropa. Entonces le alargó el condón a Hermione.

— Si me permites — dijo gentilmente.

— No tuve sexo con Blaize — dijo ella. A él le pareció que los sentimientos heridos de ella le arrugaban la frente.

— Lo sé, Sakura. Soy un idiota por haber dicho lo contrario.

— Sí, lo eres — acordó ella.

Cedric le apartó el cabello del cuello y hombro, dándole gentiles mordiscos y suaves besos húmedos en la parte expuesta de su columna. Draco le tomó un pecho, y jugó con su pezón hasta convertirlo en una dura cima. Esa demostración fue imitada por Harry, como un buen pupilo.

Hermione inhaló intensamente y con dedos temblorosos rompió el envase y envolvió el pene de Theo.

— Gracias por el honor — susurró él, depositando un beso casto en sus labios. Entonces él se inclinó y le besó cada pezón antes de caer de rodillas.

Theo hundió su cara en el estómago de ella, respirando su aroma mientras ella gemía suavemente. Era lo más cerca que iba a permitirse, como saborear sus preciosos pétalos. Ella conquistaría su cuerpo, pero probar el néctar ahí reunido seguramente iba a envenenarlo para cualquier otra relación futura. No tenía esperanzas de olvidar a esa mujer, pero condenarse para toda la vida sin su sabor era impensable.

Él podía sentir el cuerpo de ella alrededor de su polla y sobrevivir al dolor, racionalizó. Aunque no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que estaba teniendo un débil debate consigo mismo. Alcanzando uno de los paquetes de condones descartados, Theo apartó el delgado círculo de latex.

— Cedric — dijo Theo.

Cedric lo captó rápidamente, se desabrochó los pantalones, se sacó los zapatos y salió de sus panatalones caquis.

— Sólo esta vez, tío. No me gusta que los hombres me toquen la polla.

— Tu polla no me interesa en lo más mínimo — dijo Theo. —

Es lo que tu polla le hace a ella que lo que me gusta.

Theo aguantó el condón con la boca, mientras pasaba la mano entre las piernas de Hermione para ayudar a Cedric con sus calcetines. Entonces, tomando el condón, lo extendió por el pene de Cedric mientras Cedric se desabotonaba y sacaba la camisa.

Draco y Harry también se desvistieron, pero la atención de Theo colgaba de la dulcemente olorosa mujer que estaba sólo a un lengüetazo de distancia. Tuvo cuidado con el condón de Cedric, pensando en antiguas ceremonias, ritos de feminidad y queriendo que este momento cerrara todos los otros encuentros detrás de puertas formales.

Hermione se movería desde ese punto. Se merecía la reverencia suprema.

Los otros parecieron sentir el cambio. Draco se puso detrás de

Cedric, empujando su verga contra el culo de Cedric.

— No jodas, por ahí no vas a meterla — dijo Cedric.

— No tengo porqué. Sólo quiero balancearme contra ti —

dijo Draco.

Cedric soltó un taco, y se puso rígido.

Theo esperó si podían adaptarse. Finalmente, Cedric se rindió con un movimiento de cabeza aunque su mandíbula seguía tensa. Presumiblemente, Draco anidó su polla en su culo.

Harry miraba fascinado. Parecía perdido.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste a Hermione la última vez? — Le preguntó Theo.

Harry asintió

— Hazlo otra vez mientras la preparo. Haz que Cedric entre fácilmente.

Cambiaron de sitio, Harry detrás de su desnudo trasero, Theo colocado de forma forzada por encima de él para alcanzar a Hermione. Theo miraba, asegurándose de que Harry lo había entendido. Cuando él le hurgó en el trasero gentilmente, y Hermione soltó un gemido sorprendido, Theo se enfocó en las expresiones cambiantes de ella.

Theo tenía que besarla, no, tocarla. No podía permitirse un beso tal como tampoco podía permitirse impregnarse de su sabor en la memoria.

Le tomó la cara, cuidadosamente evitando los sitios que Blaize había marcado. Theo le devolvería una a una ese bastardo.

— Te adoro — susurró Theo.

Su frente tocó la de ella. Soltando su rostro, deslizó las manos por el cuello de ella hasta sus hombros. Ella tomó aliento cuidadosamente por segunda vez, y Theo supo que Harry estaba eficazmente ocupado.

Theo le acarició los pechos, frotando ligeramente por encima de los firmes globos, provocando sus puntos túrgidos con una suave caricia de sus pulgares. Hermione gimió. El miró el cuerpo de ella. Harry había lamido su coño entusiásticamente, y sus dedos fuera de su campo de visión seguían trabajando laboriosamente, a juzgar por el rítmico movimiento de su mano.

Theo alcanzó la cabeza de Cedric, y la empujo hacia el hombro de ella.

— Aguántate la polla. Voy a ayudarla.

Cedric murmuró afirmativamente. Theo la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó. Un movimiento casi imperceptible le indicó que Cedric había encontrado su objetivo y Theo la fue bajando. Hermione se estremeció con un grueso gemido. Él gimió también cuando Draco empujó hacia el culo de Cedric.

Ella tomó a Cedric, y ahora profundamente dentro de ella, podía empujarla mientras ella se apoyaba en Theo.

Los ojos de Draco miraron a los de Theo. Él asintió indicando que estaba liso.

Theo arrastró una silla del escritorio y levantó el pie de Hermione para ponerlo encima, extendiendo su cuerpo más ampliamente.

Hermione se agarró a los hombros de Theo. — No quiero esperar más — suplicó.

— No vas a esperar más — acordó Theo. — Hermione, ten cuidado con Harry. Harry, ponte en pie al lado de Hermione.

Harry se apresuró a ponerse en pie. Hermione sujetó su polla tan rápido como él la mostró. Con su otra mano, acaricio con los dedos el cuerpo de Theo y se enroscó en su verga. Theo se olvidó de respirar. Su punta recubierta tocó los suaves tejidos escondidos y no necesitó más aliciente. Theo empujó hacia dentro, hundiéndose en el cuerpo de ella tanto como podía, para impulsarse aún más profundamente cuando ella gritó de placer.

Harry se bombeaba en la otra mano de ella mientras Theo le tomaba su coño de seda.

Hermione envolvió los dedos alrededor de la cadena de Theo.

— Fóllame — le ordenó, sus palabras ardientes y llenas de lujuria.

Theo sentía todos los apretones internos que el dulce coñito de Hermione le daba cuando él entraba y salía. Sin poderse apartar, demasiado ansioso por las ganas que había estado reprimiendo por tanto tiempo, volvía a entrar. Como si la fricción de sus cuerpos creara lazos entre los dos que les vincularan, Theo se sentía cada vez más involucrado en la belleza de su pasión.

Se movía dentro y fuera, atado, vinculado, enlazado al calor y esencia de ella. Ella era una fuerza de atracción, impulsándolo hacia más adentro, tomando permanentemente partes de él de las que no sabía si podría prescindir, no sabía si podría resistir dejarlas tras de él. Era incapaz de denegar el placer tanto al cuerpo de ella como al suyo propio. No quería, sin embargo, él sabía que debía quedarse con alguna pieza de resistencia.

Pero Theo no podía ocultarse de ella. Se retiraba, pero aún así ella lo encontraba. Volvía a ella, y ella le abrazaba como si no fuera a soltarlo jamás. La danza continuó. Él se apartaba, el cuerpo de ella se dolía con urgentes estertores, el volvía al hogar,

y el cuerpo de ella se regocijaba en temblores llenos de añoranza, que se desplazaban por su pene.

El sentía su piel viva, vibrando con impulsos como eléctricos donde el frío y el calor se unían por cinética y de forma extrasensorial. Detrás de sus párpados, la pasión tomaba color y creaba ángulos afilados. Golpeaba pero a la vez calmaba, se derramaba y a la vez pulsaba con un crescendo interminable.

Las manos de Cedric le tomaron los pechos a ella, sus dedos capturando los duros sonrosados pezones entre ellos mientras la sujetaban para que Theo la follara. Él sentía a Cedric moverse dentro de ella, su pene rozándola en movimientos contrastados a los suyos, añadiéndose al fuego que ardía.

Los gruñidos de Draco se unieron a los gritos apasionados que ellos soltaban, mientras los inquisitivos dedos de Harry iban de su polla al coño de ella, para pellizcarle el clítoris, frotarle rudamente los labios y le hacían estar al borde del abismo compartido. Le recordaron a él lo que no quería reconocer, él la compartía con otros. Su canal desesperado se adhería a la longitud de él, y parecía que intencionadamente quisiera llevarlo al límite. Ella permitía que los otros se unieran, pero no podía ignorar la forma en que el cuerpo de ella se sentía unido al suyo, solamente.

Theo le habló al oído.

— Theo — dijo ella entre jadeos y gritos.

— Aquí, Sakura.

Ella se rompió alrededor de él, agarrando su pene tan fuertemente que él casi no se podía ni mover. Cedric gritó sobre la espalda de ella. Draco no se calló, siguió bombeando cada vez más fuerte, agitando sus cuerpos mientras que llegaba a su orgasmo.

Theo empujó profundamente en ella, queriendo que el cuerpo de ella reclamara lo que le debía. Ella le ordeñó. El sudor empezó a brotar desde su Columna mientras intentaba aguantarse quieto por ella, entonces volvió a moverse cuando notó que ella estaba a punto de terminar, deseoso de extraer para ella el máximo de tiempo de placer.

Hermione colgaba de él.

— Solo yo, Sakura. Poséeme sólo a mí. — Susurró él entrecortadamente en su oído. Él lo lamentaría más tarde, rogando que ella no hubiera escuchado su débil confesión. Las palabras tenían poder. Su comprensión daba control. Hermione tenía ambas cosas, y con ellas, poseía su alma para toda la eternidad.

El semen salía a chorros de su pene mientras Theo se vaciaba en su precioso recipiente. Theo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y por un momento, eran sólo ellos dos abrazándose el uno al otro.

Él temblaba de amor por ella. ¿Cómo puede no oír mi corazón?

Él era un hombre débil, esclavizado por un sentimiento que le dejaría devastado cuando ella siguiera su camino. Un tonto atrapado por el poder de sus emociones hacia una mujer que no había confesado sentir lo mismo.

Abruptamente, la dejó ir, y se echó hacia atrás. Los otros aún no la habían dejado y Harry llenó el espacio que Theo había dejado, lamiendo su coño y agitando su polla. La mirada de ella se clavó en la de Theo y él vio que el momento de confusión se convertía en pasión mientras Harry talentosamente iba trabajando su carne y la volvía hacia a la cima que acaban de escalar juntos.

Theo agarró el banquillo para pies, obligándose a mirar como la boca de Harry tomaba su coño, sus dedos elevándose y retorciéndose en el estrecho recientemente llenado. Hermione se agitaba. Draco y Cedric se apretaron contra ella, sus bien dotadas vergas flácidas y agitándose contra las caderas de ella mientras cada uno de ellos tomaba uno de sus pechos en la boca, y elevaban sus piernas separadas para que Harry pudiera tomar todo lo que quisiera de ella.

El erotismo no se desperdició en Theo. Al momento sintió un ramalazo de renovado interés que le recorría toda la longitud de la polla.

¿Lo ves? Se dijo a sí mismo. Ella es una esclava de las pasiones. No eres nada especial, Theo. Mira y observa como ella llega al éxtasis sin ti.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. ****AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Era la mañana de la mudanza. Sus cosas estaban en sus maletas y en el baúl del carro, todo lo que había traído con ella además de la camiseta de Star Wars que Harry le había dejado llevársela. Sólo una maleta permaneció abierta, esperando por ella para después de la ducha. La camiseta negra doblada de Harry en la parte superior. Nunca había visto a Darth Vader de la misma manera. Sólo tuvo una idea de su casco brillante y su coño ardía con necesidad.

Hermione apretó la toalla de baño de Theo a su alrededor mientras ella excavaba a través de su maleta por ropa. Theo y Draco se habían comprometido a venir después de la clase y la práctica para ayudarla con la mudanza a la residencia nueva. Con Harry tomando el lugar del laboratorio como Profesor Asistente, y Cedric haciendo tutoría en la escuela local, dependía de los otros dos para ayudarla.

Las cosas habían estado tensas con Theo. Draco tenía un gran juego este fin de semana. Realmente esperaba que Draco no se viera envuelto con el equipo después de la práctica. Era tan egoísta como para pensarlo, ella no quería estar a solas con Theo.

No sabía lo que había sucedido entre su declaración desgarradora de que sólo la quisiera para él, el distanciamiento post-coital que había exhibido, pero algo había cambiado. Ella había estado flotando en el placer con él, sentir su pene en su interior, al oír sus palabras casi lloro de alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que él no quería compartir su corazón.

Entonces, de repente, su expresión se había vuelto fría. Su cuerpo le había traicionado por estar montada de una ola hermosa a la siguiente con sus otros tres compañeros de cuarto. Theo mirada fijo su cuerpo desnudo y la tenía excitada. Ella había visto la prueba de que lo excitaba demasiado, por lo que había permitido que continúe.

En algún lugar algo había salido mal.

Un golpe doble rápido en la puerta la hizo sonreír. Draco. Siempre se olvidaba de las llaves. Después de hoy, él tenía que encontrar una nueva manera de entrar en la habitación.

Hermione abrió la puerta. Por lo menos con Draco aquí, no tenía que hacer frente a Theo sola. Salvo que Draco no estaba allí, y no fue Draco quien se abrió paso en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con adrenalina. ¡Oh, Dios! No había manera de esconder sus maletas o la juntera del carro o el hecho de que la quinta cama había sido claramente desnudada hasta el tic-tac. Hermione se lamió los labios nerviosamente.

— Blaize — dijo ella en busca de algo creíble.

— Preston.

— Jane — dijo alegremente.

— Jane — insistió Blaize, dejando caer las manos sobre sus caderas y mirando hacia ella con una mirada a nivel.

— Ah, Harry no está aquí ahora mismo — dijo ella tratando de desviarlo.

— Ya lo sé. También sé que Cedric está ocupado. Vi que Draco y Theo fueron detenidos por la Vivienda. Parece que hay algunas dudas acerca de su quinto compañero de piso.

El estómago de Hermione se sacudió y un sudor frío tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello. Sus dedos apretaban la toalla. No había nada entre su cuerpo desnudo solo esa pieza de algodón.

— No me abriste la puerta la última vez. Yo solía compartir el cuarto con los chicos antes de que Harry llegara. ¿Lo sabías?

— Le preguntó, dando un paso grande hacia ella.

— No — gruñó ella.

— Sí, Draco tiene un golpe distinto. Theo nunca deja sus llaves y Cedric llamaba si necesita entrar. Es una suerte para mí, que yo sepa cómo tocar como Draco, ¿no te parece?

¿Fue un gemido a la orden? Si Blaize estaba implicado con la Vivienda, no sólo había cerrado efectivamente su tiempo, había más o menos garantizado su rechazo del programa. Los chicos podrían estar revocados también. Su culpa. Siempre volvía a eso, ¿verdad?

— Por favor, vete — dijo ella finalmente al encontrar su voz

— No lo creo.

— Por lo menos da la espalda mientras me visto.

— Una vez más. Noh-uh. Quiero ver el producto, ya que te voy a coger en pocos minutos — respondió Blaize.

Hermione nunca había sido tímida, pero la idea de desnudarse para él la hizo revolver el estómago. Ver su cuerpo no era un derecho que él tuviera, era una decisión que ella permitía o no. Acostarse con Blaize para hacerle pensar que podía persuadirla, no lo haría. Pero ella no le debía nada. Menos que nada en realidad. El cabrón había tratado de tener relaciones sexuales con ella la primera vez, desde luego no iba a animarlo a intentarlo de nuevo.

¿Dejar caer la toalla? Diablos, no.

— Vete a la mierda — Ella apretó la toalla con confianza

contra su cuerpo. — No puedo esperar — ≪Sobre todo, si

puedo conseguir llegar antes que él al baño y cerrar la puerta≫

Pero no pudo. Él bloqueó su camino y ella se dio cuenta demasiado

tarde de que su ventaja era tenerla de espalda apoyada al lado de

la habitación con cinco camas.

≪Puedo tener más influencia en los pies que mi espalda. Es

mejor resistirse ahora≫

Los ojos de Blaize brillaban. Hermione apretó la mandíbula molesta porque se las había arreglado para encontrarla sola, sin descontar la complicación añadida de tener solo una delgada franja de tela de toalla blanca.

Sus manos se sentían húmedas de ansiedad, pero miro a los ojos de Blaize tratando de anticipar su próximo movimiento en su contra.

— No, seas tímida Hermione. Sé lo que has hecho con los demás. ¿Qué es un pene más en ese coño bien usado, te importa?

— ¡Uno más! ¡Imbécil! — dijo.

Blaize se lanzó hacia adelante. Ella cayó hacia atrás sobre el pie de la cama de Theo, la madera raspo sus muslos y pellizco los nervios detrás de las rodillas cuando su peso se unió al de ella. Todas las ciento ochenta libras de él aplastaron sus piernas a la madera dura, y ella gritando lo pateaba hacia atrás tratando de liberarse de su peso y el dolor de los pellizcos.

Ya no le importaba perder la toalla. Eso parecía ser lo único que Blaize le importaba al notar que con sus garras apretó sus pechos al descubierto, se apresuró a mantener su posición por encima de ella hasta que una vez más la inmovilizo, esta vez en la cama de Theo.

— ¡Esto es una violación hijo de puta! — Escupió ella.

— Todavía no, no lo es. Puedo hacerte sentir tan bien que obtendría nada más que sí y, ¡oh, nene, más que decir de mí.

Hermione empujó contra su pecho. Ahora que él la tenía abajo, parecía querer tener un poco de suspenso. Ella hizo un movimiento para escupirle los ojos, pero él lo esperaba en ese momento, tomando sus manos y manteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza. Sus dedos apretando las muñecas. Sus manos latían con sangre de lo apretadas que estaban y le comenzaron a doler. Tendría contusiones allí mañana.

— Vas a dejar evidencia — jadeó ella a través del dolor.

— Vas a tener problemas para probar que era yo y no uno de los otros cuatro chicos con que estás jodiendo. Las niñas así de libres y sueltas tienen dificultades para probar su inocencia.

— Nuestra relación no es así — dijo Hermione.

Trató de maniobrar la rodilla entre sus piernas. Una vez más, anticipó el movimiento y metió la rodilla en el muslo. Ella apretó los dientes en un grito y apretó los ojos para contener el aumento repentino de las lágrimas. No lo dejaría verla llorar.

— Escurridiza perra. No vas a llegar lejos esta vez.

Hermione trató empujar su cuerpo, inclinando la espalda y empujándolo hacia arriba con las caderas. Casi lo logro. Habría funcionado si hubiera abierto sus piernas lo suficiente como para rodar. Blaize se echó a reír, empujando sus caderas con el jeans con fuerza contra su coño, contra la tierna carne.

Hermione gritó. Blaize liberó una mano y golpeó a Hermione debajo de la barbilla. Sus dientes mordieron la punta de la lengua y probó el sabor cobrizo de su sangre, sus oídos zumbaban y su visión se volvió borrosa.

≪Mantente despierta. Mantente despierta≫ se decía a sí misma

Al tirar de sus brazos sólo hizo que Blaize hiciera presión en las muñecas. Las sacudidas eléctricas de dolor donde él la agarraba, debilitaron aún más su control. Él agarró fuertemente el pecho con la mano libre, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaron por las esquinas de sus ojos.

≪Esto no puede estar pasando.≫

La boca de Blaize se estrelló en la de ella con fuerza dejándole

moretones. Se aflojó el pantalón y sintió el tacto cálido de su polla

en su vientre. Eso la puso en marcha, empujando y girando las

caderas sin importar cuánto daño se hiciera. Sería mucho más si

Blaize la tomaba a la fuerza

Ella le mordió el labio, sacándole sangre.

Blaize se volvió y escupió con pequeñas gotas.

— ¡Joder! ¿Tienes SIDA? Perra, ¿Tiene sida de mierda?

— Sí — gritó ella, tratando de pensar en algo para detenerlo.

Él se calmó, se le quedó mirando mientras ella miró hacia atrás, esperando que él viera todo el odio que él le inspiraba.

De repente, una sonrisa sustituyo el horror.

— Mentirosa — dijo con voz áspera. — Puedes ser una puta, pero está limpia, ¿verdad?

Hermione se obligó a calmarse. Iba en contra de todo instinto que tenía, pero recordó su curso de defensa personal. Para conseguir que él se relaje, tenía que creer que ya no era una amenaza. Se obligó a quedarse inmóvil y respirar profundamente. Incluso esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo se sentía insegura. Sus brazos y piernas se aflojaron. Su espalda perdió rigidez.

— Me haces daño — le dijo de manera casual. La confusión se mostro en su rostro.

Hermione suspiró y puso los ojos en un efecto dramático.

— Por toda la mierda, Blaize, forzar un escenario de violación funciona mejor si por completo no se abusa de su pareja.

— ¿Qué?

— No puedo sentir mis manos. ¿Cómo se supone que yo capitule y coja tu culo cuando me jodas, si no puedo sentir mis manos? — Preguntó ella volviendo a respirar inestablemente.

La confusión comenzó a crecer en Blaize. Hermione mentalmente se aplaudió, esperando la oportunidad para correr, incluso si significaba correr en el pasillo del dormitorio de hombres con nada más que su traje de cumpleaños.

La punta de la lengua le dolía, sin embargo se arqueó para llegar a Blaize, insinuándose a sí misma por un beso. Lo hizo, y ella hizo una mueca a través de su disgusto.

Él no se fiaba de ella para liberar sus brazos, pero el control se aflojó. Sus dedos se estremecieron con la sensación renovada.

≪Bueno, un paso más cerca≫ pensó. ≪Besarlo un poco

más, mantenerse flexible, hasta que me suelte≫

Pasaron varios minutos. Ella ignoró la polla en su vientre, poniendo toda su atención en el besó. Si tan soltara sus brazos por una fracción de segundo podría hacerlo.

— Veo que no te tomo mucho tiempo, Sakura.

Las manos de Blaize apretaron las muñecas mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Hermione sintió el derrame de lágrimas.

— Theo — dijo con alivio.

— Pensé que tenías mejor gusto, que tomar a Blaize. Pensé que tenías más sentido común, que hacerlo en mi cama. — Theo se dio la vuelta.

— ¡No, Theo! ¡Regresa!

— Yo compartiré con los demás, pero no con él, Hermione. Nunca Blaize. — Sus manos agarraron el pomo de la puerta. — Volveré un poco más tarde para ayudarte a mudarte.

— ¡Theo! ¡No! — Gritó Hermione.

¡Oh, Dios! El corazón le golpeó en el pecho, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. En primer lugar, él había creído que ella ya no lo amaba. En segundo lugar y en tercero, cuarto, quinto eran las razones de que él la había dejado a solas con Blaize, la había dejado sola y atrapada por que la encontró en su cama así, creyendo lo que él quiso sobre sus intenciones. Y, oh, Dios todo el camino de regreso pensando tan poco de ella, que ya estaba durmiendo con alguien. Todo junto se estrelló en su estómago con un dolor tan intenso que podría haber jurado que había sido apuñalada físicamente.

No le importaba más la cantidad de daño que Blaize le hiciera. Theo había herido mucho más profundo, hirió mucho más que cualquier cosa remotamente física. Blaize estaba distraído todavía. Con un grito agudo, Hermione soltó sus brazos, dejando algo de control de ella. Sus uñas arañaron la piel, pero su esfuerzo por completo lo sorprendió y le dio la ventaja.

Hermione se resistió, dio patadas y araño pudiendo salir debajo de él, arrojando su culo en el proceso. Luchando con sus pies interponiendo una silla del escritorio a él.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

Blaize se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Ella sostuvo la silla por un momento más, los temblores el miedo había vuelto. Luego cogió el teléfono, con una mirada cautelosa a la puerta, bajó de la silla y marcó 911.

— ¿Hola? He sido asaltada — empezó a decir manteniendo su mirada fija en la única habitación. Hermione se deslizó por la pared, manteniendo las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho y la silla a su alcance.

Alguien en el otro extremo le hacía preguntas. Debe haberle contestado porque su boca se movía, el sonido salía y siguió haciendo sonidos hasta que un policía vino y una manta estuvo envuelta alrededor de ella.

Pero todo en lo que podía pensar era que la había jodido. Complicando las cosas para todo el mundo y había perdido a Theo . Que Dios la ayudara, había perdido a Theo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. ****AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Theo entró con cinco minutos de retraso. Lo había planeado de esa manera para no tener ningún momento para hablar con Hermione. O para que ella hablara con él. Se sentía como un tonto. Había honestamente creído que era diferente, pero la verdad lo había golpeado entre los ojos. ¿No estaría su padre orgulloso del legado que Theo había dejado atrás? Siempre le había advertido a Theo contra las mujeres liberales en americana.

Hermione, Cedric, Harry y Draco ya estaban sentados frente al escritorio donde la Directora de Vivienda esperaba.

— Tome asiento, Theo— dijo.

Él lo hizo contento de que la única silla libre no estaba al lado de Hermione. Sabía que era infantil, pero necesitaba espacio. No confiaba en sí mismo para no tocarla. Tocarla lo conduciría a abrazarla y abrazarla sólo fortalecería su agarre en su corazón.

Ella todavía tenía las marcas y los arañazos de su vida sexual con Blaize. Estaba claro que no quería las manos de Theo en ella. Que le gustara el sexo duro lo hacía sentir mal a él. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo haciéndole heridas, marcándola en la forma en que Blaize lo hacía. Lo enfermaba casi tanto a su cuerpo como su orgullo. Ella no era suya. ¿No era eso lo que significaba tener múltiples parejas? Ella no pertenecía a uno, ¿pero a muchos?

No importaba. No lo hubiera creído, pero ella no lo había negado. Ella negó que Blaize la había obligado, ¿verdad? Theo le lanzó una mirada de reojo. Hermione levantó la barbilla, cuando el buscó en su rostro respuestas. Su mirada cayó a los arañazos en las muñecas, los moretones. Ni siquiera tratando de ocultarlos.

— Ahora que estamos todos aquí, podemos empezar — El director miró deliberadamente a Theo. — Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall. Ya sé la situación de Hermione con mi discusión con Lillian, y he revisado los archivos del resto de ustedes, muchachos. Sus académicos hablan bien como estudiantes y es la única razón que estamos dando alguna indulgencia a la decisión que hemos tomado en nombre de la Universidad de Cambrige.

Nadie más dijo nada.

Minerva continuó. — Hermione de inmediato aclaro la mezcla de vivienda, aunque la universidad dice que no está de acuerdo con su posición, ellos habían tenido problemas iniciales en darle modalidades de vivienda en un dormitorio femenino. Dado que no ocurrió y el lugar estaba lleno después de ese período de tiempo, la responsabilidad sigue estando en usted, querida — Minerva se dirigió directamente a Hermione.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aunque no levantó la vista.

— Usted y yo hemos estudiado los detalles, las dificultades de comunicación cuando estaba en el extranjero. Venir a nosotros tan pronto cuando llego al campus y darse cuenta de la mezcla, te pone en una luz favorable. Lo que no, es quedarse en el dormitorio de varones después de que le habían pedido que desalojara e informar a la vivienda que lo haría hasta que las nuevas disposiciones se pudieran hacer.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el vio su mirada hasta ese momento.

— Yo no tenía adónde ir.

Parecía... rota. Theo la observaba de cerca, tomó nota de la caída inusual de sus labios.

— Ya lo sé. Yo hable en su nombre y el consejo eligió pasar por alto el engaño en su mayor parte — Minerva volvió su atención a los hombres a continuación. — Ninguno de ustedes se dieron a conocer por oponerse a la residencia de Hermione con ustedes y ustedes debieron hacerlo. Eso no ayuda a su caso.

— Si lo hubiéramos hecho, está diciendo que no habría sido expulsado del programa de becas — preguntó Cedric.

— Pero después de decirle a usted, la casa de becas continuaría dándolas — dijo Theo, completando el pensamiento no expresado.

— Bueno, sí y por eso estamos aquí ¿no? — Dijo Minerva

Ella cruzó las manos y se inclinó sobre sus antebrazos en el escritorio. Sus ojos serios y las cejas levantadas, parecía más amables que molesta.

Minerva continuó, — He localizado en la ciudad un lugar para estudiantes que buscan compañeros de cuarto. Si todos se mueven fuera de la residencia de inmediato hay espacio para la negociación con la Universidad.

— ¿Qué tipo de negociación? — Preguntó Theo.

— La universidad les proporcionará una remuneración para una vivienda fuera del campus. En el record va a aparecer que han perdido sus becas — dijo Minerva.

— No me gusta la forma en que esto va — murmuró Harry.

— Sus nombres se mantendrán en el anonimato, pero su arrendatario ya sabe quién son ustedes y no podemos mantenerlos con beca sin responder a la junta. La suite será un espacio libre necesario para nuestros estudiantes. Si están de acuerdo con los términos, la universidad no sólo les proporcionará una remuneración, continuaran estudiando aquí durante todo el periodo para que aparezca libre, teniendo el gasto de patrocinio sobre sí misma, debido a las dificultades de vivienda que han enfrentado.

— ¿Puedo jugar a la pelota? — Draco le preguntó.

—Sí. Usted mantiene su promedio de calificaciones y su comportamiento esperado de un estudiante patrocinado. Todas las normas y requisitos. Cambrige debe respetar las normas especificadas en el contrato de la beca, sin embargo, reconoce un resbalón en el sistema. Mientras ustedes asuman la responsabilidad de no seguir adelante, pueden terminar su término según lo previsto. Luchar contra esto y serán expulsados.

— ¿Podemos reunirnos fuera del campus? — Preguntó

Cedric.

— Lo que se haga afuera del campus no es del interés para la universidad. Técnicamente, la beca se revoca y eso es lo que será visto por la junta directiva y los otros estudiantes — respondió Minerva.

— ¿Sólo tenemos que mantener las calificaciones y comportarnos de acuerdo con el contrato de la beca, mientras que estemos en el campus? — Preguntó Hermione.

— Eso es correcto.

— Caliente maldición — dijo Draco con entusiasmo.

— Tengo un año más después que ellos. ¿Qué pasa con mi términos? — preguntó Harry.

— La beca es completa. Siempre y cuando siga los requisitos, usted conservara ese privilegio — aclaró Minerva.

— Siento un pero — señaló Cedric.

Minerva asintió con la cabeza con sus ojos cayendo. — Sí, bueno, tiene que ser formalizada.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Preguntó Draco.

— Esto significa que tenemos que firmar algo — dijo Hermione. — En cualquier sociedad donde un empleado tiene un puesto directivo, firma una cláusula de no competencia cuando esté terminado. Mi conjetura es que quieren que digamos que no tienen la culpa, y estamos de acuerdo en revocar la beca en cualquier momento si no se rigen sus normas.

— Muy bien, Srta. Granger.

— Soy una buena estudiante — dijo ella.

— Queremos que firmen una renuncia de responsabilidad. Tendrán que firmar la confirmación de que ustedes han violado los términos de la beca y voluntariamente la liberación de Cambrige de patrocinio a través de la confianza. Entonces ustedes tendrán que firmar el contrato informal que indica que aceptan los términos universitarios a cambio del anonimato en el informe oficial y el apoyo continuo a lo largo de sus estudios aquí.

— Mi mano tiene calambres sólo pensar en ello — dijo Draco hundiéndose en su silla.

— Es la única opción que nos están dando. Todos ustedes tienen que aceptar o ninguno seguirá aquí. ¿Aceptan los términos?

— preguntó Minerva.

Se miraron unos a otros. Pero la mente de Theo y sus ojos parecía resignados. La mirada de Hermione salto fuera de la suya.

— Acepto — dijo Theo primero. ¿Qué otra opción tenían? Ninguno de ellos tenía los fondos para pagar sus estudios o gastos sin esa oferta.

— Yo también — dijo Cedric.

— Sí — dijo Draco luego de un suspiró.

— ¿Qué hay de comidas de la cafetería y los libros? —

Preguntó Harry.

— Lo mismo que usted tiene ahora una cantidad limitada colocado en su tarjeta — dijo Minerva. Se inclinó más hacia delante. — Hice lo mejor que pude para usted.

— ¿Dinero para el autobús? — Preguntó Harry. Minerva negó con la cabeza. — Lo siento.

— Estoy adentro — respondió Hermione.

— Supongo que lo soy también — dijo Harry, por fin.

— ¡Bien! — Minerva sacó y abrió una carpeta de su escritorio e hizo cinco pilas. — Vamos ir a través de ellos, entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que si Theo hubiera podido permitirse vivir solo, lo habría hecho. Tomando el alquiler entre los cinco habían salvado dinero. Theo específicamente no le pidió irse, pero él había elegido sólo evitarla en todo momento. Ella había hecho cosas para evitarlo, también. Sus sospechas sobre ella la habían lastimado.

Tras la reunión con Minerva, la noticia había salido en el campus acerca del asalto de Blaize contra una alumna no identificada. Sabía que Theo debió haber juntado las piezas debido a la sombra de culpa que llevaba en la cara y la forma en que trató de desaparecer, había sido evidente. Su reacción fue la única razón por la que ella quería hablar con él. Porque él había creído lo que había visto y le había hecho daño. Y para hacerle daño a él en primero lugar tenía que preocuparse por ella.

Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía tener más tiempo. El viaje en autobús y permanecer en el campus entre las clases o grupos de estudio no les dejaba mucho tiempo para pasar el rato en el apartamento de alquiler. Cuando todos estaban de vuelta, todavía tenían que trabajar con el otro inquilino que había estado en la propiedad cuando habían llegado.

Cho era bastante agradable, pero no había estado con ellos en las últimas semanas de escuela, no sabía sobre el sexo ménage que los cinco habían comenzado. Hermione se sintió aliviada al ver a Cho coqueteando con Cedric,Tomó un poco de la presión de Hermione cuando no inició relaciones sexuales con sus compañeros más.

Ella sólo quería a Theo. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo. La pérdida de él con su distanciamiento emocional le hizo palpitar como si tuviera un dolor sordo en el pecho. Si él ni siquiera la miraba, pensaba que podía aguantar. Si él le diera alguna señal de que sabía que no había jodido con Blaize lo quería una mierda de Blaize, pero no lo hizo.

— Porque tan cabizbaja — dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione se asustó. No se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola. — Estoy bien. Sobre todo, estoy pensando en la tesis. El segundo plazo es al final de la semana.

— Justo antes de las vacaciones — dijo Harry asintiendo sabiamente.

— Sí.

— Me preguntaba si… ¿crees que podrías… hombre, soy un idiota — terminó, en un murmurando.

¿Por qué sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el sexo? —

Escúpelo, cariño.

Él se ruborizó hasta las raíces. — Me gustaría intentar una mamada, contigo quiero decir. Quiero decir, darte una mamada. — Harry bajó la cabeza agitado.

— Wow, ¿Harry te acaba de pedir sexo oral? — Dijo Cho entrando en grandes zancadas en la pequeña sala de estar.

— No importa — Harry se apresuró a añadir, dando vuelta a su silla rápidamente escribiendo palabras en su teclado.

— Oh, Dios mío es adorable — dijo Cho.

— Olvídalo — exclamó Harry.

Cho no parecía tan sorprendida como sonaba. Por otra parte, había mucho en Cho que llevaba a pensar a Hermione que Cho tendría alguna diversión en múltiples capas. Siempre había la posibilidad de que pudiera completar una vez que Hermione consiguiera regresar con Theo. Y ella lo tendría de vuelta. Ella sólo quería y necesitaba que él lo supiera, decidió.

— En realidad me gustaría, pero tengo mi mente puesta en alguien y no creo que él está en múltiples parejas — dijo Hermione.

Harry giró de nuevo claramente más preocupado por Hermione que acerca de su propia vergüenza.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué dijo Theo?

Fue el turno de Hermione de ruborizarse.

— ¿Por qué iba a decir algo?

Los labios de Harry hicieron una sonrisa triste.

— Vamos, Hermione. Nos conocemos desde el primer día en que tú y Theo hicieron química"

— Él no sabe lo que pasó con Blaize — confesó Hermione.

— ¿Blaize? ¿Ese tipo que fue expulsado y esposado por asalto sexual? — Preguntó Cho.

— Ese es el tipo — dijo Hermione.

— ¡Que capullo! — Gritó Cho.

— Ese capullo está haciendo tiempo. Otra víctima se dio a conocer. — Hermione no contuvo la sonrisa que acompañó sus palabras.

— Theo lo sabe. Tendría que estar viviendo bajo una roca para no haber oído lo que Blaize hizo — afirmó Harry.

— Tú no sabes, si hablara con él — murmuró Hermione. —

Él incluso no me mira.

Cho se encogió de hombros. — Él está enamorado de ti y no te protegió. Probablemente se siente como una mierda.

— Sobre todo porque el entro y vio a Blaize y te acusó de joder con él — dijo Harry.

— ¿Tú como sabes eso? — Preguntó Hermione.

— Sí, él dijo algo al respecto a Cedric. Además, tenía que tratar con la mancha en la funda de almohada, por las gotitas de sangre. No lo pensaste, pero el jugo de limón funciona muy bien en las manchas biológicas que… no importa. Ese no es el punto. Él lo sabe y él tenía las pruebas para demostrarlo. Debes hablar con él

— instó Harry.

— Si ayuda, lo vi mirando tu culo cuando te levantaste de la mesa anoche — Cho dijo.

No sirvió de nada. Hermione sonrió. Ella sabía su horario de arriba a abajo y el debería haber estado en casa ya, a menos que tuviera un final para estudiar. Tal vez ella esperaría por él para asegurarse de no dejarle ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia él.

Y ¿qué son exactamente esos? Había un millón y uno de ellos flotando en ella por el momento, cuando se trataba de Theo. Todos ellos se dirigían hacia la permanencia. Ella lo amaba, aunque no parecía creerlo. Bueno, tendría que arreglar eso. Tal vez debería darle una razón para echarle un vistazo a su culo, pensó ampliando su sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo espero les guste y gracias a todas por sus reviews


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia Mia Watts**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Theo giro la flor del árbol de cerezo entre su dedo índice y el pulgar. El centro de color rosa pálido borroso contra los pétalos blancos mientras entraba por la puerta principal. La casa estaba en silencio desde el exterior aunque podía oír la risa alegre de los demás en la casa, le llego el volumen bajo de la televisión y los olores persistentes de una cena, había paz aquí.

Hermione estaría arriba durmiendo en la habitación que compartía con Cho. Él había contado con eso antes de ir a casa. No sabía cómo darle la cara después de lo que había dicho.

¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo?

Un hombre podría enfrentarse a sus miedos y hacerle frente de una vez. Evitarlo parecía fácil al principio, pero sólo consiguió hacerlo más difícil cada día. Su abuelo le había advertido de la intoxicación del espíritu con el retraso como él lo hacía. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tal vez mañana antes de su clase por la mañana. Luego tendría tiempo para pensar su respuesta antes de que ella lo viera al final del día. Con suerte, estaría en un apuro muy grande para hacer una explosión de su estupidez.

Theo tomó pasos pequeños, suavizando su camino por evitar que las viejas tablas crujieran. Atrapó una ráfaga de susurros de Draco y Harry en la sala. Él se movió, yendo hacia la puerta al final de la sala donde él y Cedric dormían. Escuchó brevemente en la puerta de Hermione, pero no oyó nada. Theo quería nada más que acurrucarla contra su espalda y cubrir sus pechos con la mano cuando se quedaran dormidos. Él no creía que ella fuera amable por la forma en la que él la había tratado.

Trataría hacerla comprender mañana. Él tenía que asumir la responsabilidad y pedirle perdón. El abuelo no entendería su elección de una mujer norteamericana, pero si ella lo permite, Theo se encargaría de que su familia la aceptara.

Una luz tenue iluminaba la habitación que él y Cedric compartían. Cedric no estaba allí, pero su corazón se paró cuando vio a Hermione tendida sobre su cama. Llevaba la camiseta de Star Wars. Acostada sobre su espalda, un brazo doblado por la cabeza con la palma hacia arriba, el bajo de la camiseta se había elevado a la parte superior de los muslos.

Sus dedos estaban cerrados con su pelo castaño sobre la sabana dorada. Las pestanas de Hermione manchaban la mejilla en una sombra. La mirada de Theo se detuvo en la línea de su frente, la suave pendiente de la nariz, y la curva natural de sus labios. Su pecho se apretó con lo perfecta que se veía en su cama.

El grueso algodón negro, con amor envolvía sus pechos su mano estaba sobre su vientre. No era un diseño para ser erótico, pero sus dedos reposaban justo por encima de su pubis oculto. Todo en ella lo encendía. Ella lo sacudía hasta la médula, haciéndole preguntarse sobre sus creencias y sus objetivos de vida. Ella retaba su sentido del orden y añadía luz a los principios de su antigua familia.

Hermione no era un juguete en una tienda de juguetes o alguna nueva cosa para ser valorada y ser desechada cuando algo mejor llegara. Ella era la vida de una ambición. Embarrando la tradición, convirtiéndola en fresca y clara a través de sus ojos. A él le gustaba eso de ella. Ella hizo las cosas que él había tomado por tontas hacerlas con energía. Ella hizo la sencilla belleza de una flor de cereza una metáfora, superando sus perspectivas anteriores.

¿Un compañero de por vida no era alguien que se supone podría crecer con él? ¿No eran ellos los que te hacían una mejor persona y cuya vida se podía tocar, también? Ella lo confundía, torcía su interior, lo inspiraba, revivía las llamas de la pasión en su interior.

¿Sentiría ella lo mismo acerca de él? Él la había defraudado y empujado lejos. ¿Si se hubiera hecho indispensable? No estaba seguro de lo que él tenía. En el ámbito de las cosas, ella había llegado a él, y él la había alejado de su mano. Ella quería su confianza y él había optado por confiar en sí mismo por temor a lo que significa confiar. Ella lo había necesitado para protegerla, y él la había acusado de la forma más baja.

Theo no merecía su amor. Se lo pediría de todos modos, y si ella lo aceptaba, pasaría el resto de la vida demostrando que el no haber confiado fue un error. Nunca había sido un cobarde, sin embargo, tal vez era todo lo que ella había visto en él. La batalla sería difícil para luchar por su corazón.

Moviéndose muy silencioso a su tocador abrió una caja pequeña tallada. Detrás de él, alguien cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y un clic distintivo de la cerradura cerrando con llave, lo habían dejado atrapado con ella.

— Arréglalo — oyó murmurar a Cedric desde la sala.

— Quédate allí hasta que lo hagas — agregó Draco, con una nota de advertencia en su voz.

La risa de Theo no era más que una exhalación ligera y una sonrisa. Él tenía toda la intención de arreglar las cosas con ella, si ella lo dejaba. Theo levantó la fina cadena de oro de la caja de reliquia tallada por su tatarabuelo. La delicada cadena brillaba bajo la escasa luz, por lo que el oro parecía bruñir y cálido. En el extremo colgaba una flor de oro, deteriorada por el uso y el tiempo… un regalo del abuelo a su abuelo a través de cada generación de hombres otorgado a las mujeres que se casaban. Se había convertido en suya para transportar y proteger y ahora era su turno para pasarla a la mujer que eligió.

Con precaución cerro la caja, Theo tomó la cadena y se acercó al borde de la cama. Hermione suspiró mientras dormía con los labios entreabiertos, como si estuviera al tanto del alivio que sentía al tomar su decisión. Le temblaban las manos mientras la miraba, preguntándose cómo podría haber estado tan equivocado como para pensar que podía pasar por alto la llamada de la sirena del amor cuando la había mirado a los ojos y probado sus labios.

Porque había sabido que su beso era diferente. Él lo había sabido y se aseguró de no sentirse tentado a dejar sus estudios por sus suaves labios de nuevo. Había sido un tonto. No existía ninguna norma que decía que podría tener uno y no otro.

Su mirada viajó por su cuerpo a la sombra oscura en el borde de la camiseta que sólo escondía el dulce olor de su coño. Sacudiendo la cadena y la flor en la palma de la mano mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su cadera, Theo sabía que había esperado tiempo suficiente. Él tenía que saber.

Theo quito las hebras de pelo de su mejilla.

— Sakura. Despierta, mi amor.

Hermione se movió alerta. Ella parpadeó en la semi oscuridad y sonrió al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en la cama de Theo, esperando por él. Su placer se convirtió en alarma y se sentó, con miedo de que él la hubiera visto y se fuera, que había perdido su oportunidad de hablar con él.

— Shh, Sakura — susurró Theo.

Él le tomó el hombro. Ella alzo la barbilla, su mirada se encontró con su mano. ¿Cómo Dios había hecho un hombre más hermoso? Se quedó sin aliento. La luz se reflejaba en su rostro, destacando el pómulo, la sien, la curva elegante de su mandíbula. El resto estaba en sombras, haciéndolo misterioso y con dolor de necesidad.

— Me quedé dormida — dijo ella sintiéndose estúpida por decir lo obvio.

— Sólo por un rato — respondió el, curvando sus labios con sarcasmo. Su toque pasó al lado de su cuello, ligeramente acariciando con el dorso de los dedos. — He sido un tonto. ¿Me perdonas?

Ella le perdonaría cualquier cosa con tal de que él se quedara y siguiera tocándola. Si pudiera mirar profundamente así sus ojos para siempre. Sin embargo, ella tenía que saber lo que él creía de ella o lo que se interponía entre ellos.

— ¿Qué voy a perdonar? — Le preguntó.

Él apoyó la frente sobre la de ella. y puso sus ojos en la sombra. Que brillaban a través de la poca luz, con una luz de pasión que le dijo sus más profundas palabras lo mucho que la necesitaba para entender.

— Muchas cosas. La mayoría horribles, el ataque de Blaize y lo que te dicho. De alguna manera, quería creer que lo habías elegido. Hacia mi decisión fácil.

¿Qué decisión? — ≪¿Dejarme? ¿Creer que soy una puta? Esto no iba como yo ella esperaba≫

— Si hubieras elegido a Blaize, entonces yo podría dejar de discutir conmigo mismo sobre si solo me querías a mi o a nosotros cuatro. Yo sabía que no encajaba con tu carácter tomar varios hombres como amantes. Parecía ajeno a ti.

— Lo es. Nunca he hecho eso antes.

— Tengo una confesión — dijo él.

Hermione levantó los dedos a su barbilla antes de dejarlos caer en su muslo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Yo te quiero solo para mí. Tenía miedo de que si fuera sólo yo, durmieras conmigo, pero nunca me amaras. Compartirte con los demás difundía la tensión. Me permitió fingir que no tenía riesgo, ya que no había invertido personalmente en una relación privada contigo. Me equivoqué, Sakura.

— Sí, lo hiciste. Me gustan los chicos. Jugar con ellos fue muy divertido porque estabas allí, pero tú eras al único que realmente quería.

El suspiró. — Necesitaba escuchar eso — Él le acarició la mejilla. — Me da fuerza para decirle el resto y espero que no me odies después.

— Sigue — dijo. ≪Aquí viene el otro zapato.≫

— Una vez que supe que me querías, yo esperaba poder mantener tú interés negándome. No besos, no más sexo conmigo

a solas. Yo esperaba que te mantuvieras deseándome incluso si eso significaba que no podía satisfacer mis propias

necesidades de ti.

He utilizado el engaño para mantenerte cerca.

— Era innecesario. Ya te quería.

— Me convencí de cada día que te gustaba la idea de nosotros como una familia, un paquete que no se divide. Cuando Blaize se interesó, me comporte irracionalmente. Pensé que lo que teníamos… y que te habías cansado de nosotros, de mí, y te conformarías con un solo hombre… que ya había pasado tu entretenimiento. Me fije en eso y los vi a los dos con los ojos, no por lo que era.

Hermione le tomó la cara. — ¿Cómo un macho que eres —

dijo ella sonriendo. Ella lo besó negándose a resistir la tentación que siempre aparecía cuando él estaba cerca.

Theo la besó de nuevo, pero se apartó bruscamente. — Hay mas

— Háblame.

— Te quiero — murmuró ásperamente. — Mi pecho duele con ello. Mi alma te reconoce como su otra mitad. He luchado y he luchado contra ti. He sido un tonto. Te quiero sólo para mí. Quiero honrarte para toda la vida y los planos más allá de ella. Sakura, no hay límite de tiempo para el amor, pero yo lo he puesto. Si tú me dejas humildemente pongo mi corazón con el tuyo.

— Has tenido siempre mi corazón. Me siento atraída por ti.

— ¿Él le preguntó lo que ella esperaba que le preguntara?

— Me entendiste mal — murmuró con voz ronca.

— Se claro para mí entonces.

— Cásate conmigo.

Su estómago se volteo. Su instinto de auto conservación pedía otra respuesta.

— No puedo casarme con un hombre que no me dice cómo se siente cuando lo siente. Esperando muchos malentendidos también Theo.

— Mi abuelo puede aprobar esa filosofía — dijo él. — Esta contra sus enseñanzas que yo haya mantenido mis pensamientos sobre ti para mí mismo. No volverá a suceder, incluso si no aceptas mi propuesta. Vas a tener que escuchar mi amor hasta que tú pelo sea blanco.

Su sonrisa la caliento y se rió alegremente.

— Eso es mucho tiempo — bromeó ella.

— Hasta que no haya más respiración en mi cuerpo. En caso de que te cases con otro hombre, voy a mostrarle el resultado de tu honor, diciéndole mi gran amor por ti y cómo es mi penitencia eterna y dándole a conocer mi amor — susurró él con una sonrisa juguetona en su lugar.

Los brazos de Hermione cubrieron sus hombros. — Detente. La respuesta es sí.

Theo echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó. Miró por encima del hombro y les grito a los de la casa,

— Ella dijo, ¡sí!

Saludos llegaron desde el pasillo. Hermione comenzó a reír.

— Piérdanse para que puede hacer el amor con mi mujer —

gritó él.

— ¿Puedo ser el siguiente? — Gritó Draco.

Hubo un coro de Cállate, Draco murmuró algo a través de la puerta.

La alegría de Hermione no podía ser compartida. — Nunca más, muchachos.

Theo se agacho para besar su cuello. Hermione esperó hasta que los pasos y las carcajadas de la sala se había movido antes de ella se relajara.

— ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en mi cuarto — preguntó en contra de su cuello.

— Quería asegurarme de que hablamos y no me evitaras.

— ¿Algo especial que tenías que decirme? — Theo preguntó. Levantó la cabeza dándole toda su atención.

— No quiero a Blaize. No quiero a los demás. Te quiero. Te amo.

— Después de graduarnos, conseguimos nuestro propio lugar

— prometió él. — Entonces podemos acostarnos en la cama para que puedas decirme eso todas las noches. Y yo… — dijo besándole la punta de la nariz — Te diré que estás enterrada en mi corazón, que una parte de mí te necesita para seguir latiendo. Te quiero, también, Sakura.

Él suavemente la puso de espalda. Con cuidado le puso la cadena y el colgante quedo sobre su pecho moviéndose cuando su corazón latía rápido por él. La combinación de la cadena y el colgante dejaban un peso que la hacían sentir con mayor intensidad la necesidad de su tacto y la quemadura de sus ojos.

— Esto me lo dieron a mí, y a todos los varones de mi familia antes que a mí. Es un regalo de un hombre a su amada.

¿Vas a usarlo como un símbolo de nuestra devoción?

La amenaza de las lágrimas obstruía su garganta. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Ella se acercó a él, pero él negó con la cabeza.

— Quiero verlo sobre tu cuerpo desnudo — murmuró

Su coño se apretó dulcemente. Ella desde luego no le iba a negar esa solicitud. Ella pensó que deseaba que ella se desnudara, pero de nuevo él negó con la cabeza cuando hizo el intento de quitarse la camisa. Hermione se recostó contra la cama ansiosa por ver lo que iba a hacer y se preguntó si él estaría contento de que no llevara nada debajo de la camiseta.

Theo apoyó la mano sobre su muslo. — Déjame hacerlo. Hermione se volvió a asentir perdida en su ardiente mirada.

El deslizó su mano al borde de algodón de alrededor de su muñeca. Las fosas nasales de Theo se ampliaron cuando expuso su coño. Ella estaba húmeda, podía sentir el toque de aire fresco entre sus piernas y se sintió un poco avergonzada hasta que empujó la pierna a un lado para examinar sus pliegues ansiosos con su mirada hambrienta. — Bellos como pétalos.

Los dedos de Theo fueron a la deriva por su coño. Hermione se retorció deseando más de su toque y menos bromas.

— He estado pensando en eso del porque te llamo Sakura, flor de cereza. Para los nosotros, representa el poder que se encuentran en el sexo y la belleza de una mujer y también simboliza la intensidad de la gran belleza o rápidamente termina en mortalidad.

— Sus dedos se calmaron y sacó la camisa de su cuerpo. Hermione le ayudó a levantarla por encima de su cabeza mientras él recogió el collar.

— Tuve miedo de que el amor que tenías por mí floreciera y muriera rápidamente, o creciera y me consumiera a mí. Pero cometí un error crítico en mi interpretación. "

Theo se apoyó sobre ella mirándola a la cara. Hermione se lamió los labios secos.

— Sakura, mi amor.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa. — ¿Lo estás viendo ahora?

— Lo obvio parece escapárseme — señaló el. — Mi definición podría abarcar lo que eres para mí. Ellos se quedaron cortos, me di cuenta que amarte y ser amado por ti requiere una nueva definición. Debe incluir la belleza, el poder, la sexualidad femenina como hacen los demás. Pero toda la flor y la muerte rápida sólo se pueden describir como el poder y desarrollo de tú orgasmo.

Sus ojos brillaban.

— Te das cuenta de que no volveré a ver una flor de cereza sin sonrojarme de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Él se rió entre dientes. — Pero la flor significa otras cosas, para mí también.

Theo arrastró su camisa y Hermione oyó el tintineo de los vínculos familiares de plata pesada antes de verlos en su pecho.

— Ahora me recuerda a la textura cremosa de tú piel y las partes color rosa de ti que me gusta saborear. Me recuerda a la constancia volviendo una y otra vez a florecer y no como una sola flor, sino a multitudes y multitudes de alegría y placer.

Theo se quitó sus pantalones, zapatos y calcetines todo el tiempo mirándola a los ojos. El corazón de Hermione aumento su ritmo. Se quedó sin aliento mientras sonreía tímidamente con la descripción apasionada de lo que significaba para él. Se imaginó que se veía a sí misma de esa manera, al escucharlo.

— Representa tu abrazo y la acogida que siento en tus brazos mientras estoy contigo. Representa los momentos que perduran contigo a solas, preguntarme por el regalo que se me ha dado. Tengo el privilegio de permanecer en tú presencia, puedo darte una lluvia de besos dulces y verte florecer espontáneamente en la pasión.

— Oh, Dios — suspiró ella.

— Para estar debajo de ti, sobre ti y a la vez como uno.

— … eres increíble con las palabras, pero incluso puedo decir que estás dibujando esto y mucho más… — le interrumpió ella.

Él se echó a reír y el centelleo profundizo sus ojos — Al igual que el cielo y la alfombra con flores. Eso representas tú

Hermione ahuecó la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiró de él hacia ella. — Cállate y dame un beso, Lord Byron.

— Lord Byron era gay.

— ¿Pablo Neruda?

— Era un pervertido — dijo él.

— Soy buena, considerando lo que quieres hacerme.

Theo la cubrio hundiéndose contra su cuerpo. Le encantaba la forma en que su cuerpo duro, contra ella se sentía suave. Sus pechos aplanados por debajo de su pecho. La erección de Theo presionaba su vientre y Hermione envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, animándole a bajar.

Theo se deslizó hacía abajo. Demasiado abajo. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que arrastró la cadena del collar entre los labios de su coño abierto y su aliento se agitó contra su carne húmeda. El colgante chocó contra su clítoris y Hermione retuvo su gemido.

— Rosado como el centro de una flor — murmuró él.

— ¿Las flores de cereza son comestibles? — Le preguntó esperanzada.

— Esta lo es.

La cadena desapareció, reemplazada por la boca ansiosa de Theo. Hermione grito de placer y él se estableció allí bañando sus pliegues con la lengua, succionando su clítoris como un hombre hambriento. Ella se vino duro y rápido con temblores.

Theo se levantó. — ¿Ves? Al igual que una flor de cereza, floreciendo rápido y muriendo con el temblor de los pétalos.

Eso la hizo reír.

Theo se limpió la boca en su brazo y luego rodó con ella hasta que quedó sentada sobre él. Le sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos y la besó con la misma hambre profunda que había demostrado en su coño. Hermione lo agarró.

Sus labios unidos a los de ella alternando entre suaves toques o lamiendo con cuidado. Metiendo su lengua en el interior, que acarició en contra de su lengua tragando sus gemidos calentándola más con caricias sensibles.

Ella se saboreó en él y por alguna razón no le molestó. Exótica y firme su boca era una hermosa extensión de su cuerpo y alma. Ella quería más. Lo quería en su interior tomando y dando con el mismo acto de finalización. Lo necesitaba para sellar sus palabras en forma física y encajarlo de la manera en que lo había hecho con la belleza de sus palabras, de sus promesas.

Sería un bautizo y renacimiento de una relación que había comenzado con propósitos cruzados y debería haber sido condenada al fracaso. En su lugar había levantado el vuelo y se había transformado más allá de las meras palabras de la vida o de la respiración que se necesitaba para existir. Una entidad de amor que se comprometió a crecer con ellos. Ella casi podía sentir su presencia rodeándolos.

Su corazón se llenó de emoción. Colocando las manos sobre su pecho, Hermione arrastró los dedos hasta descansar en su abdomen bien formado. Sus músculos se flexionaron bajo su tacto. Theo respiró fuerte vaciando su vientre. Los signos de excitación estaban escritos sobre él y se preguntó si sabía lo sexy que era.

¿Cuánto la excitaba saber que lo encendía así?

Hermione se puso de rodillas y se colocó sobre su eje, dejándose caer en su polla. La carne caliente y húmeda apretando su piel, ella estaba disfrutando la falta de condón. Era una libertad que nunca había consentido antes y por la forma de su cara adivinó que era lo mismo para Theo.

Theo gimió, agarró sus caderas temblando antes de subir hacia arriba para capturar sus pechos. Su toque la había hipnotizado y se calmó al sentir sus manos en su cuerpo. Había esperado esto, anhelaba esto, la emoción electrificante de ver la maravilla en su rostro, convertido por la fascinación caliente cuando sus pezones se apretaron bajo su toque, la cautivó más allá.

Él flexionada en su interior. Hermione tocaba su estómago, amaba la manera en que sentía, la suavidad de su piel. Theo tocaba sus pezones haciéndola jadear. La sensación rebotó a través de ella, de los pezones al vientre, apretando su coño y la sensación inconscientemente la hizo levantar las caderas y moverlas hacía él.

El movimiento recompensaba su placer y Hermione lo buscó levantando y bajando al compás de los suaves pellizcos y tirones que aplicaba a sus pezones. Ella protestó cuando el soltó un pecho. El momento terminó en un gemido ahogado cuando toco su clítoris incitándola a ella.

Hermione se arqueo ofreciéndole su cuerpo para que lo montara. Sus caderas se movían y se retorcían contra las suyas en un tándem perfecto, agregando, dando, teniendo, ampliando, subiendo, alzando, rompiendo en calambres cuando gruesos chorros calientes viajaban a su vientre, luego se estremeció, como yendo a la deriva, junto a la caída de las flores de cereza, flores llevadas por la brisa.

Theo la acogió en su pecho colocando la cabeza debajo de la barbilla. El latido de su corazón golpeaba en la oreja de ella y su respiración se aceleró moviendo los pelos pequeños en la frente. Él apretó su abrazo, abrazándola aún más cerca, como si fuera posible y Hermione se fundido contra él mientras su mano pasaba sobre su columna vertebral.

El metió la mano para algo y el frío metal tocó la espalda cuando le apartó el pelo el broche de oro de su compromiso estaba en torno a su cuello.

— Gracias — susurró él. Ella se levantó hacia él.

— No me des las gracias, gracias a la Universidad de Vivienda — murmuró ella.

— Bien al universidad

— Universidad de hecho — dijo Hermione.

— Estoy listo si está lista — Theo susurró en medio de besos.

Fin

* * *

Chicas aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo espero les guste y por fin Theo y Hermione estan solos


End file.
